Cothica Gift
by Starart132
Summary: 5 humans appear in Perim and each of them is stuck with one of the tribe. They now live with the tribe they are in and try to adapt and survive, wondering if it is real or not. They will bond with a few creatures and learn to fight and self-learning to use the bracelet they have received in the human world. They bracelet is a key to reach the Cothica. 6100 views. Thank you.
1. Prologue: Strange being

AC: Here's the prologue of the next story. I think I've given up on 2 chaotic stories for this one. This one will put the 5 tribes much more equal than the others. I hope I won't put too much favoritism. Expect a big moment without battle since it is not the main focus. There will be a few fights but no war for a long time.

I try to put lots of creature in the story and give a lot of them some time. Some will have more of course.

The different Era will appears a few time.

Stay young at heart.

* * *

><p>No one knows how everything begins except them. Strangers appear in our world like. They came out of nowhere and none of the tribes know how to deal with them. The bracelet they have around their wrist is the keep for a great gift...Or a curse.<p>

Perim was always a place of war between the 5 tribes. The 5 tribes are: Overworlder, Underworlder, Mipedian, Danian and M'arrillian. Each tribe is governed by a leader, some more charismatic, others stronger and others smarter.

During thousands of solans and thousands of solans be at war against each other's. They fight to obtain more territory but their strength is balance and none of them can obtain the upper hands.

500 solans in the past of the story, the young M'arrillian leader Aa'une, fully control the mind control ability of his tribe to a higher level and try to conquer Perim. The M'arrillian war started and the other tribes united fast enough to stop the plan. The M'arrillians fail and are trap into the deep mine, but Aa'une is an intelligent Oligarch, he has put the volunteer, Phelphor, into ice and he waits for the right moment to strike again, when they will forgot about them and their power. Trap in the Deep mine behind a door forge by the 4 other tribes. One of the reason they have fail is that Aa'une is the only one who can control the mind of other creatures, so he takes his time to teach all chieftain the way to use it. They have time to wait, the M'arrillian live for a very long time and they can wait for their revenge. The same who has been defeated...Train to become stronger and the young follow their example.

During that time of peace, the 4 tribes try to maintain peace between them. They encounter prosperity and also lots of mugic has been created.

During 100 solans, it was the Era of Mugic. Mugic academies rise among all of Perim and the knowledge and the secret of the mugic starts to crack open. The mugic stone became more powerful than before.

When the era ends, tension between the 4 tribes rise, hate awakes. During 50 solans, it was the Era of Uncertainty between the 4 tribes where the only question is when will the war start again.

The next 348 solans, it was the Era of Wars. During that time, loss of wars and strike occurs, most of them were minor. It was named the era of wars, but it was mostly one assault follow up with a counter attack.

When this era ends, Phelphor is set free of the ice prison he was in and he decides to not immediately open the door. He analyse the situation of Perim and he sees that the relationship between the 4 tribes are bad and the tension is high, they have less chance to united against the M'arrillian. It was the perfect time to strike.

The next solan the door of the deep mine was open and destroyed by Phelphor and the second M'arrillian war occurs. Aa'une takes the lead again, but this time, he is stronger and more matured. They almost win this war, but a twist occurs and the 4 other tribes united. They create a way to counter the mind control and the war goes into havoc. The M'arrillians are pushed away and the fight was catastrophic, Aa'une has no choice in the end...They were in the Deep mine and Aa'une knows a genocide can occur at any time. He has no choice but to bite his pride and do something he never wanted to do.

It makes him sick but he surrenders and a treaty is written. The cost was high for the M'arrillians, it was a humiliation for them to lose a war they were about to win. They have been confiscated all of their battlegear, their mugic stone and most of their mugician. They also have to pay a lot for the destruction they caused and put them into poverty.

The door was never built again because they know it will be crack open again.

Aa'une was sure he will fall and that a civil war will occur...But it never happens. So he works hard and he manages to evade the worse and stabilise the economy of the Deep Mine.

The Overworlder, Underworlder, Mipedian and Danian celebrate their victory, which turns out into a fight and the status quo occurs again.

During the 10 next solans, the M'arrillians tries not to be in any trouble or be caught in a war, without lots of weaponry and mugic, they can't win. War still occurs among the 4 other tribes but they are watching carefully the M'arrillians.

Balance was present between the tribe has no one has the chance to take the upper hand. But no one knows that they are entering into another Era, one of the most important one of their history. Each tribe will something from another world, they will break the balance and struggle will occur.

The Era of the Cothica is about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Strange being<strong>

**Overworld**

3 soldiers accompanied a black tiger man walking around the forest and searching around. The 4 are mostly exploring around Kiru city since there's been rumor of the Underworld being around the city.

The leader of the squadron is Attacat. He is a black panther-like warrior, and he moves with the same grace as a prowling tiger. His body is strong and covered with fine gray fur. He only wears sparse armor. He has a gray tiger tail on his back. He is only wearing a green used loincloth.

"Do you believe the Underworlders are around the city?" Asks one of the guards.

"We are never sure. It is best to check around to be sure. It's the orders of Toborn." Answers Attacat.

The soldier walks for a moment and they enter into the forest. The forest near the city is a normal forest. The trees have green leaf covering the sun and letting passing little of the light to guide them into the forest. The silence was their ally when they reach deep in the forest. They hear something grunting lightly and they hide behind the trees.

"*Sniff Sniff*? I do not recognise that smell...It's definitely not an Underworlder." Says Attacat.

The soldiers raise their weapon and they walk slowly at the source of the grunting. They move a bush on their way and they see something they never see. They didn't but they just see a human in front of them.

It is a young boy of has brown skin. He has brown eyes. He has short black hair. He is 4 ft. tall. He wears blue glasses over his face because of his sigh problem. He wears from the human world a blue T-shirt with the message: «I didn't do it», and a brown pair of jeans. He also wears black shoes at his feet. He also has a blue bracelet on his wrist with the symbol of the Overworld on it. They haven't notice the bracelet yet thought.

"What is..." Starts Attacat.

* * *

><p><strong>Underworld<strong>

"...That?" Asks Zalvar. When he points to the human, which he don't know yet.

Zalvar is an underworlder that looks like a wolf-like cat that is blue and green nose and tail tip. He is a little skinny but his muscles can be seeing under his blue fur. He wears a loin cloth with a brown belt and a gold band on each arm. The fur on his head and shoulders is paler then the blue of most of his skin.

The 2 examines the human.

He has short blond hair. He has pale gray eyes with some orange part around the pupil on the iris part. He has Caucasian skin. He is 4,1 ft. tall. He wears from the human world a shirt of red color and a black pant for a cold day. The black pant has a few holes on the knee section. He also has brown shoes on his feet. He wears a blue lucky necklace around his neck and a red bracelet with the underworld on his wrist.

"How should I know?" Asks Rothar beside him.

He is a big underworlder of 8ft. and 8 inches high. He has big muscles covering all of his body and shows his dominant stature. He has orange-red skin covering all of his body. He is wearing a brown armor covering his chest and belly. He has metal plates at the outside section of his wrist to the upper arms. He has a green short attaching by a belt. He wears metal plates at his knee to protect it. He has long purple hairs at his head. His face is serious and looks like nothing can scare him. He has 2 ears and his right one has a silver right on it. He has 2 white horns at the top of his head.

"What do we do now?" Asks Zalvar.

"We take it to the prison and we interrogate him the hard way. He's a child...I...think. He will crack up quickly." Says Rothar.

"True and...Wait...Look at his wrist." Says Zalvar.

Rothar looks at it.

"Why does he wear a bracelet of the Underworld?" Asks Rothar. "He is clearly not of our tribe."

"Wait...That bracelet...We have to take the bracelet and bring it to Chaor." Says Zalvar.

"Hum? Why?" Asks Rothar.

"It's very important so try and take it off. This bracelet is precious." Says Zalvar.

"Do it yourself." Replies Rothar.

"Fine...Since you are not strong enough...I'll do it." Says Zalvar.

Rothar grunts at the replies and he glares at him.

Zalvar puts his hand on the bracelet and he tries to pull it off.

"Dammit...It...It..." Says Zalvar.

* * *

><p><strong>Mipedian<strong>

"It won't move!" Shouts Shimmark.

"Are you sure brother?" Asks Vinta.

It was the mipedian territory; it was an immense desert where sands are the king of this territory. The 2 mipedians are lucky to find the human on the ground soon and not later, even if he is unconscious. He could have die of dehydration.

Vinta has dark red skin...his skins was more like scales. He looks at his brother trying to take out the bracelet with his white eyes. He wears blue and gold metallic plate on his shoulder. He also wears loincloth that covers the front of his waist and his butt. He has a long tail of the same color than his scales. The bottom part of his tail is paler than the rest of his scales. He wears white bandages around his feet. He has blue metal plate on his knee.

The bother of Vinta, Shimmark, is very similar. The difference is that his scales are a little paler and that his eyes orange and his iris yellow. His loincloth is also gray.

They look at the human and they wonder what to do.

He has short gray hair. He has red eyes with some colorful part around the pupil on the iris part and his eyes have the Asian form. He has Caucasian/white skin. He is 3,9 ft. tall. He wears a blue T-shirt with the face of a cat on it. He also wears short with a color close to silver. He also wears a yellow bracelet around his waist of his left arm with the symbol of the mipedian on it. He wears a white Nike shoes.

"What's the weird thing on his clothes?" Asks Vinta.

"I don't know...And what's that symbol on his strange feet?" Asks Shimmark.

"I think it is boots or something like that...But that mark is just superficial." Comments Vinta.

"Did you see the form of his eyes...So small and weird?" Comments Shimmark.

"He hasn't opened it up yet." Says Vinta. "But that bracelet is definitely important."

"True...But we can't take it off...So...We need someone who knows more about the bracelet...But the mipedian symbol is definitely something that belongs to us." Comments Shimmark.

"I guess it has some special properties." Says Vinta. "It is useless to try anything."

"...I guess we know what to do next." Says Shimmark. He knees on the ground and he takes the boy on his shoulders. "So...What are we waiting for?"

"Alright...We have to bring..." Starts Vinta.

* * *

><p><strong>Danian<strong>

"...Bring it to the queen." Says Odu-Bathax.

They were in mount pillar. This place was only rock inside of it where the danian were living.

One of the danian soldiers takes the human and puts it on his shoulder.

Odu-Bathax has the appearance of a really big bug. He's 9 feet tall and covered with a blue exoskeleton. He has 4 arms with seems really powerful and his face with his mandible shows no fear. He has red eyes looking at the girl wondering what it is. His antennas on his shoulders move when he looks at the intruder.

"How did it enter in here?" Asks a danian soldier.

"I'm sure Lore will be interest in studying this." Says another one.

"It looks like an Overworlder." Comments the first soldier.

"But at the same time not." Says another one.

"We will bring her to the queen and start interrogating her...And she will probably become one of us." Says Odu-Bathax thinking about the parasite.

The danian starts walking at the direction of the throne room.

"It is a little weird being." Comments a danian when he looks closely at the girl.

She is an African girl who has very dark skin. She has dark brown sharp eyes. She has long dark hair. She is 3,7 ft. tall. She wears a silver necklace around her neck which contains the picture of her family. She wears a brown green T-shirt with a silver blue long skirt. She has a pair of red shoes. She also has a brown-red bracelet with the Danian symbol on it.

"It must be a pretty ugly overworlder...Those clothes are made of something I never see before." Says another soldier.

"Also, if it is not an Overworlder then..." Says another soldier.

* * *

><p><strong>M'arrillian<strong>

"...What is it?" Asks an M'arrillian soldier.

It was in the Deep mine; the cave around them is black and blue stone. They are in a dry zone of the Deep Mine without water.

"If it is not an Overworlder then I don't know." Answers Phelphor.

Phelphor has red-pink skin, except his underbelly that appears to be pink. His underbelly has a large scare on it from the previous war when he almost dies. It is a line with gray color, showing that it is not fully recover yet. He has one horn at the top of his head and some on his shoulders and back. His 2 muscular arms are at his side. He wears metal plates on his shoulders, bracelet around his wrist, and another around his legs with golden color with a green emerald. He also wears a black-brown kilt.

By the side of Phelphor were 3 Coral soldiers.

The Coral soldiers have green skin over their head and a part behind their head that continues over their back. The green solid skin covers their chest and their 4 legs. They have purple eyes and part of their arms and their belly is pale purple. Their long face is blue and they have long and sharp teeth. Their right arm has 3 fingers and their left is a pincer.

One of them has the human girl on his chest. He doesn't have the arms to take her well and he can't put her on his shoulder. He looks at her and he then looks at Phelphor.

"What will the Oligarch do with her when he obtains the bracelet?" Asks the soldier. "What are we going to do with this...child...I guess?"

"I do not know...But whatever tribe she is from...We can't take any risk...Aa'une will determine her fate...If it's a her." Says Phelphor not glancing back.

"I guess so...We don't have any contact with the exterior of the Deep Mine since the war. The 4 tribes are just watching us like we are beast." Says another soldier.

"If there is a six tribe...Why do they have this bracelet with our tribe logo?" Wonders the soldier holding the girl.

"Those questions are useless you know." Says Phelphor showing his teeth when he turns around. "Now quiet! It's an order."

They all see Phelphor putting his hand on the scar. Every time he is angry, he puts his hand there.

"...Someone's angry." Says a soldier.

Phelphor turns around and he punches his head.

"*Grunts in pain*" The soldier who's been hit says nothing else and they keep walking to the palace.

* * *

><p>AC: End of the prologue.<p>

If you wonder why the sentences are cut, they continue directly from a similar situation.

The same thing is happening and I don't need to put 5 times similar sentences. They next one will be different.


	2. Chapter 1: The mystery of the being

AC: 3 Reviews for the prologue...Well...I took more time to write the first chapter. The next one will also be the same way.

But starting chapter 3: We will move one tribe or 2 at the time and see who the situation evolve on each tribe. One chapter will be like this one and it will be about the new clothes they will wear.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The mystery of the being<strong>

**Overworld**

**Kiru city**

Attacat and his troop walk in the city. Attacat has the strange kid in his arms and he suddenly looks at one of the solder.

"You." Says Attacat pointing to the soldier. "I need you to warn Maxxor about the stranger we have found."

"Yes sir." Says the soldier who runs at the castle.

"He is still unconscious...What happen to this...kid?" Asks one of the 2 remaining soldier.

"I don't know...But he should wake up soon...Or he will not be able to drink anything or answers question." Says Attacat. He looks at the kid when he sees him moving. "I think he's waking up."

He sees the kid moving and opening his eyes a little confuse. His dark round pupil grows bigger when he sees Attacat. His eyes shows surprise and confusion about what he sees before closing his eyes.

"Okay...You're dreaming...No way it's real." He says.

The soldiers look at the kid and some citizen now notice the kid.

"I just open my eyes and..." The human child says nothing. He then pinches himself. He looks at them again.

A long silence occurs. The Overworlders wonder why he is saying all this while the kid analyse everything.

_Okay...I'm not drunk...I'm seeing a living panther tiger thing...Wait...When you are dreaming...You can only see things you already see...And I never see this so..._ Thinks the human. He then sees the big teeth of Attacat.

"...You're going to eat me." Says the kid worried.

"What?!" Shouts Attacat surprise by what he says. He drops the kid to the ground. "Of course not!"

"You can talk?" Shouts the kid surprise. "Walk on 2 feet and...Anything else."

"Of course I can talk! We're more surprise you speak our language!" Shouts Attacat.

"...Where am I?" He asks when he finally notices where he is.

"You are in the Overworld...This is Kiru city." Says Attacat.

"This is the main capital of our tribe." Says a soldier.

The kid looks around and he analyses the city with his eyes. It was very living and he didn't expect this. He sees that the creatures are wandering around and does what they usually do, but some of them are watching him.

"...Hello!" Shouts Attacat. He was very close to the kid and glares at him.

"Hum? I space out...You say something?" Says the kid backing away.

"I ask who are you? I find you in our territory. I want at least to know your name." Says Attacat.

"Oh...My name is Jacob." Says the kid adjusting his glasses. "I'm 11 years old and I'm in an unknown place...I..." He then realises he is very far from home. He looks on the ground and he says nothing.

"The name is Attacat." Says Attacat. He knee lower at the level of the kid. He didn't move closer. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing." Says Jacob. He knows it is useless.

"About that bracelet." Says Attacat pointing at the wrist. "Where did you find it? Because it has the symbol of our tribe."

"Hum? Aren't this place a little too big for a tribe?" Asks Jacob. "About it...I don't know."

"...Okay...Anyway...I'll bring you to our leader...He might have some answers about the bracelet since you don't know." Says Attacat.

"...Alright." Says Jacob.

Attacat starts walking and he stops when he realises that Jacob didn't move. He turns around and he sees him looking at the ground. He was lost, confuses and worried about everything.

"Come on." Says Attacat.

The kid looks at Attacat and he knows he is his only lead. He is sure there is nothing that can help him returning home. He walks at the direction of Attacat and he walks by his side, a safe distance from him in the city.

They walk around until they reach the castle and the guards look at Jacob.

"We've been warned about your coming. Maxxor and Najarin are here and waiting to welcome you." Says the guard.

"Good...Come." Says Attacat entering in the castle.

Jacob is a little too busy watching the castle and he doesn't move for a few seconds before Attacat comes back.

"I will not wait forever." Says Attacat.

Jacob refocuses on Attacat and he follows him inside. They walk in a few rooms until they reach the room where Maxxor and Najarin are. It is the throne room. Maxxor is standing put and he looks at Jacob. By his side was Najarin.

Najarin wears multiple rings on his fingers, he has a long blue cape/cloak, a long pointed hat like a wizard's hat and he has pointed shoes. His skin is light blue, he has light blue eyes and he has a long white beard. The beard is very similar to the sorcerer Merlin, from the point of view of Jacob.

Maxxor is a tall and strong green-skinned humanoid creature, with strange purple markings across his body. He has black hair with unexplainable white highlights and wears red sort of robe, with a gem in his belt. He looks at the kid and he immediately knows he is not from this world. No creatures have a skin of this color and that appearance.

Najarin and Maxxor see the mark on his wrist and they say nothing about.

"Hello there. The name is Maxxor." Says the Overworlder leader presenting himself. "This is our high muge Najarin."

"...My name is Jacob." Says Jacob looking at them. He doesn't know what will happen now and that worries him.

"Calm down." Says Maxxor. "Can you tell us more?"

"Hum...Not really...I don't...even know how I get here." Says Jacob.

"Can you tell us about what you are?" Asks Najarin.

They both want to talk about the bracelet but they decide to talk about the kid first.

"Well..." He sees the 3 pairs of eyes looking at him and makes him think about the right thing to say. "I am a human...I think I come from another place...Because I never see any being like you at my home." Says Jacob. He raises his head and he looks at Maxxor. "I am a kid of 11 years old."

"You really do look like a kid." Says Najarin.

"About the bracelet...How did you obtain it?" Asks Maxxor.

Jacob eyes went smaller when he thinks about it. That memory comes back but he remains silent.

"Well...Hum...I...forgot how." Says Jacob.

The 3 creatures know he is hiding something.

* * *

><p><strong>Underworld: Chaor castle<strong>

Rothar and Zalvar are behind the kid who stands in front of the ruler of the Underworld Chaor and his 2 advisors Agitos and Intress. He was in the throne room. Chaor is sitting on a throne made of dark stone like the rest of the room with little decoration.

Chaor has horned head, powerful fire-red body and lashing tail give him a frightening appearance. The only thing more dark and sinister than his looks is his voice, which is as deep as the UnderWorld itself. On his 2 blue horns he has a metal plate where it rotated. He wears a fur around his personal space with a metal belt around his waist. He also wears metal plate at his arms covered with a few spikes. He wears brown boots ending with metal plated where he can kick the enemy. He is the incarnation of strength and fire. He has brown spikes on his back, the 4 bigger are on his shoulders and on the high part of his back.

Takinom is a female underworlder red bat-like wings who wears an armored breastplate and knee guards. She has yellow skin with dark red markings on her hands, legs and neck. She is smaller and less impressive than Chaor.

The last one is Agitos. He is a large, blue lizard-like creature with red hair scales and an orange underbelly. He resembles a biped dragon without wings. He has yellow eyes. He has a long blue tail at his back. His body has muscles but not has developed than most Underworlder. He wears no clothes at all.

"I'm going to ask you again...Where you got the bracelet that no one can take off?!" Shouts Chaor out of his patience.

"Shouting at me won't give you an answer. We haven't done the presentation first." Replies the kid calmly.

"I should destroy you right now!" Shouts Chaor calling a fireball in his hand.

"Calm down Chaor." Says Takinom. "You cannot destroy him...What if the bracelet disappears with him?"

Chaor withdraw his fireball.

"Fine!" Chaor then sits back on his throne.

"...My name is Agitos...This is our unquestionable ruler Chaor and she is Takinom." Says Agitos getting what he is saying.

"Alright...My name is Gustave. I am...a kid of 12 years old." He says. "About the bracelet...I got it in a box...I don't know how I got it. Someone just brought it to us." Says Gustave.

"What are you?" Asks Agitos.

"I am a human...But am I in hell...Because I am not dead...I think." Says Gustave.

The Underworlders are confused by this but they say nothing.

"Alright..." Chaor looks at the bracelet. "I cannot let you go away. The bracelet you have cannot fall into the wrong hands. He and the other tribes cannot know about it. You will remain in Underworld city."

"Fine...I don't think I can return to my home anyway." Says Gustave.

"But what to do?" Wonders Takinom.

Gustave stays in his mind when he thinks more about what happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Mipedian: Al mipedim palace<strong>

Vinta and Shimmark have escorted the kid to the palace of the mipediam tribe. They bring him inside and they have a smile. During the travel, they have a little talk and they were friendly with the kid. They walk to the throne room and the 3 most important mipedian are present; Iflar, the crown prince, Mudeenu the royal guard and cousin of Iflar and the queen of the mipedian Bastet, mother of Iflar.

Bastet is a thin mipedian with red scales covering her body. She has small arms and smalls muscles covering her body. She has black long hair. She has a few horns getting out of her head and points to the back. She wears a blue cloak and tissues that cover her breast and let her red belly visible. She also wears a long skirt of blue color like the sky in a beautiful day. Her eyes were blue and there's also a little star on it.

Mudeenu is a mipedian with yellow scales of 6, 6 ft. He was wearing a black armor without sleeve ending with black shoulder plates. Attach to it was a blue and long cape. He wears something that seems like extra orange scales on his leg to his knee. He has a tissue covering the pelvis section. His feet end with 3 toes with long claws. His hands end with 3 fingers and a thumb. He wears bracelet armor around his arm the same color than his armor. He has a long tail on his back like any mipedian. His head has multiple horns: one over his nose, one on his front, 2 long at the side of his head and 3 others on the top of his head.

The last one is the one sitting on the throne of bronze color, Iflar.

He is a Mipedian Royal that resembles a lizard with purple cloak and a loincloth. He has a green emerald armor covering his chest and is the same color than his loincloth. His scales are white because he is one of the few albinos' creatures of Perim. His legs are covered with the similar metal plates and the same color than his clothes. He has a long white tail on his back and slip on the ground. He has a few white horns around his head. He has long and black hair like Bastet with who he has lots similarity. Compare to Mudeenu, he is thin. He has a golden and small crown on his head.

"What do we have here?" Asks Iflar with a small smile.

"He is I-ta-si...Ita...ki." Vinta has problem spelling his name because he never hears a name like that.

"My name is Itachi." Says the kid.

"Alright I...Ita...Ki...Sorry...Itachi? Itachi." Says Iflar after a few hesitations. "I am the crown prince of my tribe Iflar. This is my mother Bastet to my right and to my left my cousin Mudeenu."

"Hello there." Says Bastet with a smile.

"..." Mudeenu says nothing and he glares at Itachi.

Itachi sees the glare and he takes it has a try to control him. He already knows he will have fun getting on the mipedian nerves.

"Why were you in the mipedian desert and without any gear to be ready to survive?" Asks Bastet. "You're parent must not be very responsible."

"...Well...I don't even know how I get here." Says Itachi. "I just know I receive this." He shows his bracelet. "And they...After a while...I wake up here."

"Some pitiful excuse...Why do you have a bracelet with the symbol of our tribe?" Asks Mudeenu a little loud.

"How should I know? I don't know you're existence idiot!" Shouts Itachi.

"You call me an idiot you little!-" He was cut by Bastet.

"You will not shout at him!" She shouts. Mudeenu immediately stop it.

"Anyway...You have this bracelet of our tribe in your place...What are you?" Asks Iflar.

"I'm a human. I am 12 years old. I cannot really say more than that...Never really care about it...Just love to read manga and fantasy comic." Says Itachi.

"Who cares?" Says Mudeenu.

"Shut up ugly face!" Shouts Itachi.

Mudeenu walks at his direction.

Vinta and Shimmark walk and block partially Mudeenu path if he tries anything.

"Say that again." Asks Mudeenu glaring at him.

"You're deaf too?" Asks Itachi.

"ENOUGH!" Screams Iflar.

Both Itachi and Mudeenu shiver by the sudden tone of the crown prince.

"I don't want a fight here! Mudeenu, calm down and you Ita...Itachi...Respect my cousin!" Says Iflar glaring at both of them.

Itachi looks at Mudeenu and he says nothing. He has nothing to reply and he is on the verge of causing him a higher trouble than with his parents.

"Mudeenu was about to kill you on the spot so I ask that you do not disrespect him." Says Iflar.

"Our crown prince is right It...By the Cothica...Human." Says Shimmark. "You cannot say anything bad to the royalty...we've warn you about it."

"I don't care." Says Itachi.

"You have too." Replies Vinta.

"Now...Can you give me the bracelet?" Asks Iflar.

"I'm sorry my prince...But the bracelet is stuck on his arm...We cannot do anything at all to free him." Says Vinta.

"We don't know what will happen if we try to take it off by brute force...We can't but his arm." Says Shimmark.

"I guess we will ask our mugician to perform some research." Says Iflar. "Cousin, go and warn Sobtjeck about it."

"As you wish my prince." Says Mudeenu. He turns invisible and walks away.

Itachi sees this and he is surprise. He looks at his bracelet and he thinks more about it.

"Now...What do we do with him?" Asks Bastet. "The bracelet is surely important."

"We cannot let him go outside the palace." Answers Iflar.

* * *

><p><strong>Danian Queen Room<strong>

Numerous Danian were present when the girl was brought too. She was still unconscious and they cannot do anything until she wakes up. It was not really the case. They try to infest her with a parasite, but the bracelet with the symbol of the danian tribe shines and repels it. Odu-Bathax was taken by surprise that the bracelet was even protecting her and he is a little lost. Another danian named Lore is exanimating the girl and the bracelet and he has no good result. The bracelet is stuck. By the permission of the queen, he then examines the girl further and he sees a little more about what she can be.

"...The result are fascinating...She looks like an Overworlder...But she is not...She is not from the underworlder...The 2 other tribes is out of question...Maybe she...I guess is coming from the Cothica land itself. The bracelet must be important...She must be the one who guide us because we are worthy...But that remain a supposition." Says Lore out loud.

Lore is an old danian that sees a lot in his life, but now he sees even more. He once has a red exoskeleton but it turns pale gray by the time. He has 4 arms and 2 feet. His hand ends up with long red claw. He has red eyes over his face and 4 mandibles. He has long red hair on his back. He wears a long dark gray robe over all of his body.

The nobility starts talking about what he just have says. Queen Illexia looks at the girl and she thinks about the old parchment she has and might help to know more about it.

She, like most of the Danian nobles, possesses 4 arms and 4 legs. Her abdomen is very big. Her skin is colored in gold and brown shades with bluish "clothes".

The danians talk loud and the girl is starting to move. Lore didn't notice it since he is on his mind. The girl moves her arms and she starts to stand up when she meets the eyes with Lore. The other danian nobles notice it and they suddenly went quiet.

She looks at Lore and the first thing in his mind is that he is a giant insect. She starts to breath strongly and ventilating too. She notices that she is surrounded by insects.

She opens her mouth and screams of fear. Every danians put their hand over their ears and they grunts in pain.

The girl they run away like her life depends on it. Illexia notices it.

"After her! Get her alive!" Orders Illexia. She then calls the hive and put the place on alert.

Every danian receives the orders and some are confuse about an intruder who manage to escape many danians. Nevertheless they obey and search for her.

The girls run and panic completely. Her worse fear is insects of small size, and now she is trap in a place full of giant insects. She runs for a while and she hears something behind her. She turns around and she didn't see a danian appearing out of nowhere.

"What's all the racket?" Asks Wamma.

He is a danian with red exoskeleton. He is similar to beetle...A fat one. His big belly shows that he eats a lot. He walks on 2 foot and has 4 arms which are partially covered by the exoskeleton. His skin that is not covered by exoskeleton is orange. He has 2 antennas over his head. He has 2 mandibles at the side of his mouth. He has yellow eyes that are still sleepy. Because he is big, his exoskeleton is soft and not hard like other danian.

The girl smashes against Wamma gut and bounce on it and falls on the ground confuse. Danian soldiers appear. Wamma was still on his 2 feet and looks at the girl. He hasn't feel pain but he has feel his inside pushed.

"You capture the intruder?!" Shouts one of them confuse.

"W-...Yeah...Of course." Says Wamma who go with it. He then takes the girl who fights to escape him.

"What is wrong with her?" Asks a guard.

"She is scared." Says Lore appearing. "But much more than she should normally be. Bring her back to the queen room Wamma. We have more things to know."

"Alright." Says Wamma. _I woke up and do my job...Somehow. _He says in his mind.

They walk all the way back to the queen room and the girl stops fighting with exhaustion.

"He brought it back?!" Shouts Odu-Bathax when he sees Wamma bringing the girl. "Unbelievable." He then whispered.

"Alright little girl...We are not here to hurt you." Says Illexia. "Who are you?"

She just looks at the queen and she is still panicking.

"It's not a hard question. You should know your name!" Shouts Odu-Bathax walking closer.

The girl once again fights back for nothing.

"I don't think threatening her is a good idea...She has an uncontrollable fear. And we trigger it." Says Lore. He walks closer to her and he looks in her eyes. "Answer me without fear...Who are you?"

The way Lore looks at her came from experience. He looks at her and try to make her perceive that he is not a threat...He usually does it to trap enemy but this time...It's really for showing that he is not dangerous.

The girl calms down when she sees his eyes.

"I'm...Cassandra." She says.

"Alright Cassandra...who are you?" Asks Lore.

The talk is, without them knowing it, the same has the other tribes.

"So you don't know more about where you obtain the bracelet." Says Lore.

"No." She says.

"Alright...You come from which world?" Asks Lore.

"...Well...Earth." She says.

"Earth..." Says Lore.

"That question was pointless." Comments Odu-Bathax.

"We need to do something with her." Says Illexia. "We cannot let her outside Mount Pillar...The bracelet is important and she is the wearer. Someone must watch her."

"Who can be with her if she fears us?" Asks a Danian Noble.

Lore and the queen think about it and an identical answer appears.

Cassandra closer her eyes. _I'm stuck with those monster bugs...That bracelet...Curse it...But..._

* * *

><p><strong>M'arrillian: Aa'une palace<strong>

The palace of Aa'une in an empty one; Aa'une doesn't reside there but elsewhere. The palace is present for meeting only or for ambush. It is blue with stone and decorates with some coral on it.

Phelphor and the soldiers are present and they knee in front of Aa'une. The girl they brought regains consciousness just after the bow. She starts to move and she moves her hands. She then touched the abs of the M'arrillian who transports her and she doesn't recognise the soft texture. She opens her eyes fast and she sees the face of the M'arrillian soldiers.

"OH MY GOD!" She screams. Her voice echoes in the palace. She pushes away and falls on the ground. She raises her head and sees Aa'une.

Aa'une is the leader of the M'arrillian. He is much taller and floating in the air. He has blue skin covering all of his body. He has white eyes looking at the girl with a neutral expression. Just under his eyes is some yellow color. The top of his body is humanising. He has a muscular body. He has short tentacles below his jaw and act like a strange beard. His arms are long and end with claws for his hand. He has some tentacles over his head. The lower part of his body, where legs should be is tentacles only. He wears golden bracelet around his wrist and a part of his arms. He has a strange green clothe with green eyes on his upper chest and a loincloth of the same color.

"So...This is the stranger you have found...She seems young." Says Aa'une.

She looks closer and she spot a place where it is darker blue, like a scar on his stomach, showing he has a violent fight. She hopes they are not violent being for 2 reasons, now that she knows they are intelligent in the human term. She hopes they are not being that likes to fight or are often in wars.

"It is true. She was on the dry section of the Deep mine unconscious." Answers Phelphor. "Maybe she is coming from another tribe because I am sure she is not an overworlder."

"Yes...Alright...Who are you?" Asks Aa'une without an expression.

"..." She is intimidated by the situation she is in when her bracelet suddenly shine.

"The bracelet doesn't allow me...Hum...Alright...You have nothing to worry about. Tell me your name...I am Aa'une, the oligarch of the M'arrillian tribe." He says. His size doesn't make her stop worrying but the Oligarch eyes soften a little.

"Hum...Well...I am...Alena...I am...a human." She says timidly. She is not usually timid but she is not in a situation that can be normal for a human.

"Alright." Says Aa'une.

He then starts to ask question about the bracelet and also about where she come from. She says like the others in the other tribe that she is coming from Earth and she got the bracelet from a box. Aa'une knows he has to find answer in the archive later when she gives him satisfied answer.

"I see...Well...It is obvious that we cannot let you go wandered around...A...Alena." Says Aa'une.

"If you are coming from elsewhere...It is dangerous to walk here...You are lucky we are not in a very bad mood or it might not have been pretty." Says Phelphor.

"Do not mind him too much." Says Aa'une. "For your safety...I think someone should watch over you. You are still a kid...and your parents are not here."

Alena looks on the ground when she thinks about them. She is not exactly happy about all this...But her fear of them is calming down but she is still too lost to talk openly.

She then thinks about the bracelet.

In the head of the 5 kids, they all say the same thing in their head.

_If I have the bracelet...And it bring me here...Where are the others?...In another world lost like me with strange creature who are not human at all. Are the others alright...What is this bracelet? Can we return home one day?_

Those answers might never be answered...But one thing they all ignore, they are in different location of the same world, part of something that will become big in a distant future.

* * *

><p>AC: If you wonder what happen with the bracelet of Alena, Aa'une tries to enter into her mind but fail because the bracelet blocks him. I hope you like it.<p>

In the next chapter, they will have to live with a creature that will be responsible to watch them, most of them has been decide already. Danian is the easiest for logical reason.


	3. Chapter 2: The guardian

AC: This is the last part for the introduction before starting to talk about their daily life while things happen around them. There is some humor in this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The guardian<strong>

**Overworld: Kiru castle**

The day was moving to its end. The astral light is slowly moving down. The light starts to dispel and Maxxor asks a few Overworlder to come to the castle. Jacob was elsewhere and he was watching the astral light disappearing with in one of the tower with one of the guard.

"Alright...I call all of you here because I need someone to watch our guest." Says Maxxor.

They start talking with each other's. They have been telling about the human coming from another world. During a part of the day, they didn't get much more vital information and the world Jacob is living isn't interesting since he doesn't really understand it himself.

"What do you mean by watching?" Asks Attacat.

"I mean you have to be by his side. He is a kid so you will probably end up being a parental figure to him." Says Maxxor.

Some of them talk among themselves about not being fitting for the task. They also know that the bracelet might be dangerous for the kid if the other tribes find out.

"Do we have any volunteer?" Asks Maxxor.

No one moves forward.

"..." Maxxor looks at them. He then looks at Najarin who answers negatively. Maxxor remembers that he will do lots of research to know more about the bracelet.

"None of us has been parent. I could propose myself but I am not staying a long time here. I'm often on the move." Says Attacat. "The situation we have with the other tribes has been keeping us busy."

"*Sigh* So none of you want to-" Maxxor was cut by a voice.

"Fine! I'll watch the kid." Grunts Viqtarr.

Viqtarr is a bipedal bear wearing an eye patch over his left eye. He has brown fur covering his big and muscular body. He has a big stomach but big muscles are also there. He has some part of his fur white. He wears a necklace with a purple stone. He also wears a short of pale brown color. He wears red gloves and also red boots at his feet. He is someone who is always usually angry and not in good mood.

"You?" Asks Attacat.

"It will eventually be chosen by Maxxor. You think this kid will like that someone has been force to watch him?" Asks Viqtarr. "I've watch a few kids and I think I'm the only one who fits better."

"It's true that you have watched some child a few times...But will that be enough?" Asks Attacat.

"Alright." Says Maxxor. "You know what you have to do."

"Make sure he doesn't leave the city or get hurt." Says Viqtarr. "Attacat, it's more than any of you. I have no bed for him but he can use mine until I obtain one."

"I'll give one to you tomorrow." Says Maxxor.

"So...Where's the kid?" Asks Viqtarr.

The guard is walking with Jacob who has a smile.

"That was beautiful sunset. The sun is gone now." Says Jacob. He looks at the new comers who look at the kid. They don't understand what the sun is.

"Hello there." Says Viqtarr.

"What is going on?" Asks Jacob.

"We were talking about who's going to take care of you." Says Maxxor. "Viqtarr, the one who just greet you, propose himself."

"...What about Attacat?" Asks Jacob.

"I am someone who travels a lot and I don't think you'll like sleeping outside under the rain and the cold." Says Attacat. "It is best with Viqtarr...He is not always in the city but he is more stable than most of the Overworlder."

"...Alright." Says Jacob.

"But I'll come visit you when I can." Says Attacat with a smile. "We don't see kids often for a while."

"Thank you." Says Jacob.

"It is time." Says Viqtarr. "Come with me."

Jacob turns around and he says good-bye to everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Underworld: Chaor castle<strong>

"I think we have no choice but someone to watch him...Not Chaor of course." Says Agitos about the small confrontation.

"Rothar...Zalvar, which of you will watch him?" Asks Chaor.

The 2 creatures look at each other's and it was obvious none of them wanted.

"I can take care of myself." Says Gustave.

"But there are a few people who might want to kidnap you." Says Agitos. "We have enemies who will not hesitate to kill you at first sight."

"...Alright...How are they going to choose?" Asks Gustave who knows he will be with the loser.

"Well..." Says Chaor.

**Underworld Coliseum (30 seconds of fight later)**

"Zalvar has been completely destroyed by Rothar. THE WINNER IS ROTHAR!" Screams Agitos in the megaphone looking like a horn.

Gustave has seen one of the most violent fights of his life. Zalvar is on the ground with lots of injury...Most of his butt is trap on the ground of the coliseum and the wall has a few marks when he crushed on it.

"Guess Rothar didn't want to play a father." Says Gustave not very impress. "Since it is the loser who has to watch me."

"Obviously." Says Agitos who was by his side. "It doesn't impress you?"

"I'm not someone who is easily impressed by anything at all." Replies Gustave.

"Judging by the state of Zalvar...A few soldiers will escort you to his house with him...I can only guess he will be angry so don't provoke him."

"I will be careful." Says Gustave. "I am his compensation prize...When I see Chaor and then...Kinda expect that...More like prison."

"It is not something good. You will be crazy and lots of trouble will occur because of that." Replies Agitos.

"Alright...Guess I'll be going now." Says Gustave.

"The escort is ready." Says Agitos.

Gustave sees the soldiers and he follows them. Agitos come with him too just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>Mipedian: Al Mipedim palace<strong>

"Alright...If he cannot go outside the palace...He will live in one of our chamber." Says Bastet.

"Of course...But he cannot alone by himself...Mom...You see what just happen with Mudeenu." Says the crown prince.

"Of course..." Says Bastet.

"I think it is clear who should watch him." Says Iflar.

Itachi looks at the crown prince and he wonders what who he will live with. If he doesn't like them, he's going to give them hell.

"Vinta and Shimmark. You two know him a little and I can see you are friendly with him." Says Iflar.

"For real!" Shouts the 2 brothers.

"It...Ita...(Perim Swear) The human is friendlier with you." Says Iflar.

The crown prince receives a slap at his cheek from his mother.

"I've forbidden you of swearing." Says Bastet.

"I'm an adult now." Replies Iflar.

"But Itachi is not." She says.

"How can you have no problem with his name?" Asks Iflar.

"The question is how you have problem with it?" She replies.

"Okay...So...Can we return to the topic your majesties?" Asks Shimmark with a sweat drop.

"Oh...Sorry." Says Iflar a little ashamed by his childish reaction. "...Well...You will live at the east section in the same house. There will be enough bed for the 3 of you and you will be able to watch him. It is one of the safest sections of the palace there."

"Alright." Says Vinta. "We will have to move our stuff but it will be fine."

"Alright." Says Iflar. "I hope we will find a way to help return to your home and also the secret of the bracelet."

"...Thank you." Says Itachi.

"We'll take our stuff; we will show you where we were living too." Says Vinta with a smile.

They start walking away.

"You live together?" Asks Itachi.

"Yes...Not in a weird way...But we aren't that lucky in love and we were busy for a long time." Says Shimmark.

"But maybe we will find someone one day...But not today...The day is already over." Says Vinta.

"Ita...chi...What is years?" Asks Shimmark. "You didn't explain it."

"Well..." Says Itachi.

He explains to them what a year means in his world and the mipedian explains their own measurement of time. It is still confusing about the different number of day before a year is done.

* * *

><p><strong>Danian: Queen Room<strong>

Lore and Queen Illexia look at every danians and the danians are waiting for the queen decision.

"Well...There is only one danian that will scare her the less." Says Illexia.

"Who are you thinking about?" Asks Odu-Bathax curiously since the decision appears faster than he thought it would be.

"Most of us will scare her...More all of us because of something...But there is one of us who is different." Says Illexia looking at the one she has chosen.

Lore was already looking at him and the other danian follow their gaze. Wamma feels all of the eyes on him.

"...Oh no." Whines Wamma quietly. His antennas drop on the ground.

"It will be the mandiblor Wamma." Says Queen Illexia.

"Why me?" Asks Wamma not sure why he is chosen.

"2 reasons. We all know...And I mean all of us, know that you are not the most active danian." Says Illexia.

"You are often hiding and working hard...At not working in your duty. I've spot you sleeping a few times without doing anything." Says Odu-Bathax. "Of course it has passed in the queen's ears."

The antennas of Wamma go lower when he knows he cannot say know and that they all know about his: Work the less you can.

"The other and main reason is your personality." Says Lore when the queen nods to him. "Most of us are not calm or reassuring danian in our personality and you know it...But you...You are a very cheerful one and you are a danian who is not causing fear with your attitude. You have the most chance of successfully be with her without her trying to escape...And maybe stop fearing us like she is doing right now."

Cassandra was still afraid of them but she is also listening to them. She cannot looks behind her but she knows this Wamma is the one she charges into.

"But...We cannot let him all alone with her. He can also be irresponsible." Replies Odu-Bathax.

"I can be responsible." Replies Wamma without shouting. He knows that it will mean he will be watch very closely.

"With all the surveillance in Mount Pillar, I don't believe it will be that necessary. There is no secret exit." Says Illexia. "And every corridor is watched."

The queen looks at Cassandra so she knows about this detail. The human looks lower, meaning she understood the message.

"Good. I think it will be enough. Everyone. Dismiss." Says Illexia.

Every danian walks away to their room except Lore who walks closer to Wamma who is still having the girl in his hand.

"If she starts panicking, call me and I'll come to calm her down. Don't abuse of it or you'll end up like the underworlder who fights me when I was younger." Warns Lore.

"I won't." Answers Wamma with a nervous sweet drop.

Lore then walks away.

Wamma bring her to the room where he resides. He is not alone living in this room. He was alone in here and he looks at Cassandra who sees that the beds, or what it looks like it, are made of the same stone than everything else. She knows she will not sleep well for a while.

"Let me warn you that I am not alone here." Warns Wamma. "But you will not have to be afraid of them. I'll be here to watch you." His voice doesn't show motivation. "Don't take my voice the wrong way! I'm just not someone who likes duty a lot."

Cassandra says nothing and looks at him with fear.

"Don't be afraid of me. Listen...I don't want you to think I'm a bad danian...So I'm going to let you on the ground so you can walk around...But don't try to escape...You will cause me some trouble...And also it will be useless." Says Wamma.

"...Alright." Says Cassandra.

"Good." Says Wamma with a smile.

He lets her go on the ground.

"You can take my spot to sleep. I can sleep everywhere so I don't have any problem sharing it." Says Wamma. "Maybe tomorrow we can have some fun...Depending on what your fun is."

Cassandra isn't sure about it...But she has no choice but giving it a try, screaming and running is useless. She has to accept her situation. She is a little relief that they are not going to hurt her and Wamma isn't giving a bad impression of her and he sounds nice too.

* * *

><p><strong>M'arrillian: Deep Mine<strong>

There's been a discussion about who should be chosen to watch offer Alena. Alena doesn't know what is going on since it is all spoken in the mind of the M'arrillian and nothing much is said. Aa'une tries to find someone who is not moving far away from the city and also not too busy. It is hard since they need to reconstruct everything they have lost during the second M'arrillian war. They are still weak on battlegear and their main forger is busy. About the mugic, the mugic academic is completely active in recreating the mugic and making some copy. The soldiers are training to find and are often patrolling in case of skirmish against the M'arrillians. There have been a few assassination attempts against Aa'une during the 10 solans after the war and...It is those same soldiers who have found her.

Aa'une eyes went surprise like he didn't expect it. He then smiles has if the answers satisfy him and Alena wonders what he is smiling about until he opens his mouth.

"There will be someone who shall watch over you coming here." Says the Oligarch. "He is here. Bahrakatan, The Coralsmith shall be the one watching you."

He is named that way because he is the mighty and venerable Kha'rall. He is the best M'arrillian blacksmith and he cannot be underestimated. Because of that, he cannot do his blacksmith legendary skills.

The color of his hard exoskeleton or armor is purple, from his head to his stomach. He has his left ending with 2 claws and a thumb. His right arm is a pincer. His 4 blue eyes shine like he is interested in something but it's not the case. Behind his head is a dark gold harder exoskeleton to protect the back of his head. There is a small blue orb at the stomach section of his belly. He has 4 legs of the same dark gold color doing something similar like danian mandiblor in the form but his abdomen is shorter.

"I'm surprise you accept." Says Phelphor. "You are the lonely type."

"I do...But since the treaty...I've been forbidden to forge anything until it end...In 10 solans now...So I am starting to get crazy and I don't have any else to do." Says the blacksmith M'arrillian.

{You were desperate to find something to do and you never do anything else.} Comments Phelphor.

{So you can figure it out.} Replies Bahrakatan.

{Enough.} Orders Aa'une.

Alena sees the 2 creatures glaring but she cannot hear their thought.

"So...He is the one watching me?" Asks Alena when she looks at his eyes who doesn't stares at her but her bracelet. She knows now that she is the second motif.

"Yes. He has been force to not follow his passion for 20 solans...But you cannot know how much this time means...We will have to find out what solans and your years...Equivalent." Says Aa'une. "He will watch over you so nothing bad can happen."

"He means her." Says Phelphor looking at him.

"I am loyal to the Oligarch. I will accomplish my mission." Says Bahrakatan.

He gives a sigh to Alena who has no choice but to follow him. She is completely lost and she cannot do anything else.

"What are we going to do if her tribe ask her return?" Asks Phelphor.

The remaining soldiers look at Phelphor and then at Aa'une.

"We will have to send her back...We cannot afford a war...And we might not be lucky this time. The other tribe will surely give them support if it is to destroy us." Says the oligarch.

The soldiers talk amount themselves now.

"You can go now. I'll call you if I need you eventually." Says Aa'une.

The soldiers walk away but Phelphor hesitates a moment.

"Will she bring the end of our tribe?" Asks Phelphor.

"...Maybe the opposite. Maybe we will have prosperity...But I have to check the archive for that." Says Aa'une.

"We don't know who she is really if we can't enter her mind. She is still uncertain about us...But will she be when everything here will become normal to her?" Asks Phelphor.

"We have to do like the old times. Wait and see." Answers Aa'une turning away from Phelphor.

Phelphor knows that the talk is over and he bows before leaving.

* * *

><p>AC: This is finally the end of the introduction to the story. Next 5 chapters is the first day of each of them. It will be followed them more randomly for a moment when something happen.<p>

Next chapter will start to have some humor since the kid will start to act more naturally.


	4. Chapter 3: First day in Kiru city

AC: Finally done. It's been a while since I felt the chapter was missing something and Leo came out. For more information about him, I've put him on the forum.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: First day in Kiru city<strong>

**Overworld**

The sun was slowly rising in the sky on Kiru city. The light illuminate in Viqtarr home and it passed on the face of Jacob. He started to mumble before opening his eyes. He saw that he was in a bed he never was before until it flashed in his mind. He isn't home anymore. He heard the sound of someone snoring and he looked at the source. He recognised the human bear Viqtarr. It took a second for the name to reappear in his mind.

He putted his head back until the light hit Viqtarr and he woke up too. He looked at the boy.

"Little boy...Did you sleep well?" Asked Viqtarr.

"Yeah." Said Jacob.

"...Alright. We will eat some bread and I'll show you the city. I think today you need to know more about the town." Said Viqtarr.

"Hum...Alright..." Said Jacob.

They walked in the kitchen and Viqtarr gave some bread with some butter he obtained in the market of the town. They eat silently. Jacob doesn't talk a lot because he is still discovering the world he is in and he cannot find anything to do. He didn't know what the custom here is, laws, what they play. There is no more TV or videogame anymore.

"Is something the matter?" Asked Viqtarr. "Is your kind usually that way?"

"...Not really...Just..." Jacob looked at the window. He looked at the town and he saw creature. He didn't know what an Overworlder is. "Lost."

"That is why the visit will help you." Answered Viqtarr. "I don't know all the secret of the town but you will not be lost anymore. You're going to live here so you will get us to it. It could have been worse. You could have been in the Underworld."

"Underworld?" Asked Jacob.

"It is not something for you to know. You need to get use about Kiru city first." Said Viqtarr.

"Alright." Said Jacob finishing eating. He wonders what the town will look like.

After eating, the 2 walked outside and they look around.

"We will start by the market place. Your bed will come during the day so you don't have to worry about it." Said Viqtarr.

The boy followed behind the bear and they walked at the direction of the south. Overworlder watched the boy with curiosity and he doesn't say anything. He feels a little intimidated but he didn't show it. He walked a little closer to Viqtarr and they continue walking.

The streets were full of life and it was a discovery for Jacob. Even if he is intimidated, he cannot disagree about the town being interesting. He saw a town with all animal that are a combination of a human and an animal. Man mouse, Man bird, Woman tiger, etc. It was like being in a dream, but it was real.

The market was like those of the 17 century. The market place was where everything is selling. Food of all stuff, bread, meat, vegetable, table, etc. There were so many things that can be sold that it amazed him. He was living in the past...In a way only because it is the impression.

"I see it got your attention." Said Viqtarr.

Then he saw some seller selling basic weapon and it was attracting attention.

"Why are they selling weapon?" Asked Jacob.

"It's because the Underworlder are often attacking us...We can defend ourselves but Battlegear is always helpful." Answered Viqtarr.

They saw some soldier walking and making sure everything is fine.

"If you see something interesting, you can ask and maybe I'll buy it." Said Viqtarr.

"Thank you." Said Jacob.

He started looking around and he walked at the different merchandise. He looked at what they are selling. The merchant looked at him confuse about what he was. Viqtarr make sure he is in his sight. He followed him in.

"So he's searching for something?" Asked Attacat walking beside Viqtarr.

"I propose to buy something for him. He is a kid and he will probably want a toy so he can pass the time." Said Viqtarr.

"True." Agreed Attacat.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on duty." Said Viqtarr.

"I am not today. I also want to see if he is fine. I'm a little worried for him." Said Attacat.

Jacob continued searching until he sees something that caught his eyes. He saw a balloon like a soccer ball. He looked at it and Viqtarr notices it. He walked closer with Attacat.

"You have found something you like." Said Viqtarr.

"Yes...That ball." Pointed Jacob.

The balloon was white with red line. It has the form of a football balloon.

"Well...It is not a heavy price. A ball just cost 2 coins." Said Viqtarr. He gave 2 coins and he obtained the ball. He gave it to Jacob.

"Thank you!" Said Jacob with a smile.

"It's alright." Said Viqtarr.

"That's a nice ball." Said Attacat.

"You're here Attacat?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes. I've see you and I decide to tag along. What are you doing?" Asked Attacat with a smile.

"I give him a little tour of the town." Answered Viqtarr. "He needs to get a little use to it."

"That is interesting. I'll accompany you. I have a mission tomorrow but everything is fine for today." Said Attacat.

"Alright...Now...I'll show you the more boring part...The cultural section of Kiru city." Said Viqtarr.

"Cultural?" Asked Jacob.

"There's the museum of Perim with treasure and also some historical part of the Overworlder history." Said Attacat. "I visit it once when I was young and it is interesting."

"That is interesting...I want to go there one time." Said Jacob. "Is there a guide in the museum?"

"No...You have to read what is written there." Said Attacat.

"Oh..." Jacob looked down and seems not happy about having to read.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Viqtarr.

"Nothing." Said Jacob.

"Alright...Let's go." Said Viqtarr.

The 3 walked at the direction of the more cultural part of Kiru city.

"There is also the library and the mugic academy there." Said Attacat.

"..." Jacob said nothing.

They walked at the direction of the museum to the East part of the city. After a while, they reached the museum of Perim. It was a large building that contains the history of the Overworld. Jacob can guess it is their version of the history since Viqtarr let some tips about other tribes living there. The building was tall and it was made of orange stone. They walked in front of it.

"This is the museum." Said Viqtarr with a little boring part in his voice.

Jacob looked at it and he wonders what can be found inside the museum. He wonders what history can be found but the reading part is causing him some problem.

"It is not very interesting...Anyway...This is a little about the cultural part...There is the mugic academy where research about our mugic can be used." Said Viqtarr.

"What is mugic?" Asked Jacob.

"We are not expert...But mugic is an object were 7 songs is played when a mugician is put into the mugic...A mugician is a spirit that enters into a stone like this one." Said Attacat. He showed a mugic stone and Jacob looked at it. "It has magic properties with different effect for each of them." He putted back where he took it.

"That is very interesting." Said Jacob.

"For you...But not for me." Said Viqtarr.

"It will be good to show him one day. It will give him some information about our tribe...And maybe he'll share some of his tribe eventually." Said Attacat.

"It is a nice town." Commented Jacob.

"Alright...I'll show you someplace you will be sent eventually." Said Viqtarr.

"Sent?" Asked Jacob.

"We will wait for a while so you can get use to here...But you will have to learn to defend yourself." Said Viqtarr.

"Where is that?" Asked Jacob.

"The Academy. Most of the resident of Kiru city goes there for a while and learn to defend themselves in case of an enemy assault from another tribe." Said Viqtarr. "But that will be for another time."

"It is also a place to learn about writing, reading, etc. that you need here." Added Attacat.

"Alright." Said Jacob.

They walked at the direction of the north in the city and when they reach it, Jacob saw the Academy.

"Looks like school to me." Said Jacob when he saw the Academy.

"We've all gone there...When you live in Kiru city of course. The territory of our tribe is large and it is dangerous to go outside." Warns Viqtarr.

"School is currently on." Said Attacat. "The soon is high enough now...We should go and eat something."

"I agree." Said Viqtarr.

They are and after eating, they continued to explore a part of the down. Jacob didn't explore the section where the soldiers are residing or the arsenal because it is not something Jacob must find. It was the middle of the afternoon when they stop walking because Jacob was exhausted of walking all day. He liked it but he reached his limits when his feet hurt him a little.

They walked at the direction of Viqtarr home when they passed to an arena. Jacob started to paid attention to the ball he obtained. He looked to the left and he saw a place that seemed a soccer field. He walked at the direction and he forgot about the pain of his feet.

"That looks like a soccer field." Commented Jacob.

"? Well...It is a place where children play with the ball. They play with the balls, kicking it and throwing it." Said Attacat. "I remember kicking the ball with a few young friends when I was young. That was good time." He adds with melancholy.

Jacob took the ball and he started kicking it with his feet in the air and ignoring the pain of his feet. It bounced on his feet without any problem and rose in the air before falling on his feet. He continued kicking it for a while with a small smile and had fun with it. He then thrown it on his head and he hits it a few time.

Attacat and Viqtarr watched this for a while. Attacat walked closer and he smiled.

"Hey...You're not the only one who can have fun." Said Attacat who suddenly called his inner child. "Pass the ball!"

He ran closer to Jacob who kicked the ball. Attacat caught it and he hit it a few time before he passed it to Jacob and Attacat continued playing that way.

"Come on Viqtarr." Shouted Jacob.

"It is not for me anymore." Said Viqtarr.

"You become grumpy over the time." Said Attacat. He then smirked at him when he heard the ball coming at him. He then putted his attention at the ball and he caught it.

"..." Viqtarr grunted at the comment and he wanted to give a flashkick at the face of the other overworlder.

He looked at the sun and he saw that the night is slowly. He knew that soon, most overworlder child will come and starts playing at the field and he wondered what will happen then. Attacat and Jacob continued playing and he just stayed there and watched.

They heard a sound and the 3 looked at the source of it. They saw a group of overworlder children coming where they are with a ball and they are ready to play with it.

The children stopped when they saw the strange kid who was beside Attacat. All kid wondered who this strange overworlder is.

"Hello." Said Jacob walking at their direction.

They moved backward at him except one who looked at him.

"Why are you backing from him?" Asked the overworlder.

They stayed behind and didn't move forward. The overworlder sighs and he walked at the direction of Jacob.

"Hello there." Said the Overworlder. "Don't mind them...They never see you before and we had learn not to talk with stranger. Never sure when an Underworlder is here. They have forgotten that Attacat is here."

"It's okay...My name is Jacob...What's yours?" Asked the human curiously.

"Leo Toborn." Said the overworlder.

He is a small lion man who walked on his 2 feet. He has pale brown fur covering all of his body. He had a short dark brown hair on his head but it hasn't a full mane yet. He had silver blue eyes. He has muscular body despises being young. He has a pale brown tail with a small dark brown puff at the end of the tail. He wears a red short only. He is 4,7 ft. tall. He is also younger than Jacob but taller.

"Leo Toborn?" Asked Attacat.

"Yes." Said Leo.

"So...The son of the hero Tangath Toborn is here." Said Attacat.

"Well...Don't praise me." Said Leo a little shy. "I'm nothing like him. Anyway...We came here to play."

"You can." Said Jacob with a smile.

"Alright." Said Leo. "Come on. We can play!"

"Alright." Said the other kids unsure.

The other children walked closer and they looked at Jacob a little timidly.

"So...It seems like a soccer game." Said Jacob. "Oh...I was sure I was thinking."

"Soccer?" Asked Leo. "What is that?"

"Well...It's a team sports in which you use a ball with your feet...But it is really complicated to explain all." Said Jacob.

"Maybe you can explain it to us." Said Leo. "We had time before returning home."

"Well..." Said Jacob hesitating.

"It can be fun." Said an overworlder child.

"Well...Okay." Said Jacob.

He then explained for 30 minutes the rules of the soccer and also how to play it and they game a smile when they started to get excited. When he had finish, they took the ball and they split into 2 teams. They chose one ball and their goalkeeper, which they named guardian so they can understand more. They putted objects to make it looked like a net and they started playing soccer. They were a little slow at first since it is their first time but the children had fun and Jacob was integrated in the group.

"Well...Looks like the old Attacat got kicked out by his age." Said Attacat with a small chuckle.

"We are not that old...We are still young but we haven't found love. We still have 320 solans minimum to live...It's a little sad we haven't discovered this game. We are too old for this." Said Viqtarr.

"Well...It's good to see Jacob smiling. It's always painful to see a kid being sad...Even if he is not an overworlder." Said Attacat.

"Will you say that from a Underworlder or a M'arrillian?" Asked Viqtarr.

"Well...That's a little hard." Said Attacat. "They are children...We are never sure if they are enemy when they are born you know."

"...That is...true." Said Viqtarr.

Leo ran at the ball and he kicked it will all his strength. The ball flied in the air and he saw where it is going.

"LOOK OUT!" Screamed Leo.

Attacat and Viqtarr turned around and they saw too late the ball coming at them. The ball hit the gut of Viqtarr who grunted in pain quietly. The ball bounced on the stomach and rolled on the ground back to the kids. Jacob ran at the direction of Viqtarr.

"Are you alright?" Asked Jacob.

"Well..." Viqtarr had his hand over his stomach. "It just got me by surprise. I'm much harder than you think." He then smiled. "Go play with the others before it is late."

Jacob nodded and he joined the other kids and they played until they finished the match. When it was a little late Viqtarr knew he had to break the fun.

"Alright Jacob! It's time to return home!" Shouted Viqtarr.

Every child whined a little because they had fun but Jacob decided to listen to the big talking bear. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

"What is it Leo?" Asked Jacob.

"It was a fun day? So...Are you going to the academy?" Asked Leo.

"Not for now." Said Viqtarr joining them. "He had to get used to live here before joining the academy."

"Well...That is bad but...Maybe we can meet again tomorrow here." Said Leo with a smile.

"..." Jacob looked at Viqtarr who nodded positively. "Yes!"

"Good! I'm glad we can meet again." Leo raised his hand. "Friend?"

Jacob looked at the inviting hand and he felt like it was an honest invitation.

"Of course!" He said with an excited smile. They shook hand and their friendship was sealed.

"Bye." Said Jacob.

"See you tomorrow!" Shouted Leo.

They walked away at the direction of their home. Jacob and the 2 adult Overworlder walked.

"Well...I have to make my leave...I have a scouting mission tomorrow...We won't be see each other's for a while." Said Attacat. "But you are in good hands. Glad we crossed path."

Jacob saw Attacat dropping at his level and Jacob received a hug. Jacob hugged back with a smile.

"Take care of yourself." Said Attacat. "Listen to Viqtarr...He is grumpy but he knows what he is doing."

"Alright." Said Jacob.

"Good bye." Said Attacat.

"See you another time!" Said Jacob.

Attacat let Jacob go.

"Be careful." Said Viqtarr.

"I will." Said Attacat.

He walked away and let Viqtarr and Jacob by themselves. Viqtarr guided the kid to his home and they entered in the house. They saw that a bed had been added.

"Your bed is now here." Said Viqtarr.

They then said nothing until supper is served.

"So...Do you fell lost?" Asked Viqtarr.

"Well...A little less...Thank You...Glad I've meet Leo." Said Jacob.

"Something is telling me you are going to be great friends." Said Viqtarr.

"I hope so...Viqtarr...I'm glad you are a kind bear." Said Jacob.

"Bear?" Asked Viqtarr.

"Sorry...There is a ani...Being in my world that is very similar to you." Said Jacob.

"I see. Well...You can count on me if you need anything." Said Viqtarr unsure. "I am here to watch you...And also raise you...I...I think."

"Yeah...I...I still fell lost but...I just miss my home...But...This is a great place...It would have been cool if I could move from both world." Commented Jacob.

"That's true." Said Viqtarr. "For you...Well...I hope you like what you are eating."

"Sure...You are good for cooking." Said Jacob.

"We had to be polyvalent here." Said Viqtarr.

They finished eating and the night came in town. Jacob had nothing else to do while Viqtarr took a book and start reading it. It was not a book that could interest Jacob so he decided to sleep sooner. The day was exhausting anyway.

"Good night." Said Jacob.

"Good night kid." Said Viqtarr.

Jacob putted his head on the pillow and he felt asleep fast and he dreamed about his home and also of adventure in this new world.

* * *

><p>AC: First day of Jacob over. Jacob made a friend. Leo Toborn, son of Tangath Toborn. If you remember prologue, you know Tangath survive.<p>

Next: First day in the deep mine.

I'll break the order of the tribes.


	5. Chapter 4: First day in the Deep mine

AC: Here's chapter 4. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: First day in the Deep mine<strong>

Alena opened her eyes after a while and she had some trouble to see what is around her for a while. She shook her head and she groaned a little.

"What a weird dream?" She said not completely awake. She then heard a sound. "Mom...Is that you?"

"2 problems in that statement. First, I am not a member of your family and second...Wrong gender...I'm a male." Said a voice a little annoyed by what she has said.

She awoke completely now and she saw Bahrakatan neat her and glaring at her bracelet with 3 of his 4 blue eyes. The last one was looking at her. She moved her hand away from his sigh and Bahrakatan sighed when he could analyse the bracelet anymore.

"What is wrong with you?!" She shouted. "Are you a psycho?!" She asked.

"..." He didn't understood what a psycho meant but he can guess it is an insult. "No. Also, there is nothing wrong with me. I only watched the bracelet and try to know what it is. With nothing to do here...I had to keep my mind busy...Or I'll start thinking too much about our tribe situation." He said seriously.

He looked at her with his 4 eyes right in her own.

"Well...Is it the morning?" She asked.

"...Are you talking about the light from the sky?" Asked Bahrakatan.

"Yeah." She replied.

"We are deep underground. I only know it is a light in the sky. Never been out to see it...Busy making battlegear." He said with some melancholy.

When he said battlegear, Alena was a little disgust by this but she said nothing else. Bahrakatan wasn't looking at her when he said that.

"Anyway...That bracelet is special and I want to find the secret of it." Said Bahrakatan. "What does it contain? What can it do? Why do you have it? Aa'une is looking in the old archive...But that doesn't mean I will not try and find the answer."

"Okay...Well...I'm hungry...What do you eat?" Asked Alena hoping something edible.

"Coral." Said Bahrakatan.

Alena thought she is dead.

"...For me anyway... Kha'rall ate coral...Since out body is partially made of this. Others like Phelphor ate more what our water contain like the fish and the under marine plant; which was rare a while ago but not anymore." Said Bahrakatan. "From the looks of it...I think you are more compatible with Phelphor consumption...Anyway...I am a very bad fish hunter." Said Bahrakatan.

"The hand gave the tip." She said pointing the pincer.

"The pincer...Anyway...You will have to visit the one who sell them...I guess it's 3 crystal stone." Said Bahrakatan. He took a small purse and gave it to her. "Good luck."

"What?! You are sending me there by myself?!" She shouted. "Are you an idiot?"

"No. I am not interested in shopping for you. I am not a servant...Except for the Oligarch of course." Said Bahrakatan. "I'll have to repair something now. The m'arrillian you are searching is at the center town. You cannot miss it."

"And how shall I return here?" Asked Alena.

"Ask someone." Said Bahrakatan. He then walked away to the back of the house where Alena guessed it is his forge.

"What a dick!" She said loud enough so he can hear her. "I am not old enough for such independency!"

Bahrakatan didn't do anything or bother replying. Alena knew he was ignoring her.

She walked near the door and she breathed a little.

"Well...Guess it is an adventure to just go and buy some food." She said.

She then opened the door and when she goes outside. She saw a lot of M'arrillians walking around. The citizens are mostly ignoring her presence and they didn't seem to talk. Alena didn't know that they are communicating with the mind of the one they are talking too and that is the main reason she cannot hear them. She also ignored that the citizens knew of her presence and they are busy with their normal life, which isn't normal for Alena. They were no industries, it was more like the old time but a few big houses, which she can guess it is, are shining more than the other places. There is some light globe in the city and it gave some light to walk in the town...Which seems to be in a cavern.

The city was immense and divided into multiple planes. If Alena knew, she would have realised that this is only the visible part of the town. Most of it is underwater. Merchandise were at the surface because they don't want some of their produce floating around and been easily stolen.

Most of the m'arrillians had the form of fish or any water being of her world except a few ones who are more gelatine and had less permanent physical form. Some of them also had a worm like appearance.

"Well...The shopping street must be...That way." She said.

She walked to the north when she heard a voice in her mind.

{It's the other way.}

"Who?" She asked after a few seconds. She turned around and she saw a Coral soldier looking at her.

The Coral soldier moved his mouth this time and spoke with it.

"The shopping street is at the south." He said. "Aren't you too young to walk on your own?"

"Apparently not." She said.

"The Coralsmith ditch you. *Peuf* So classic him." Said the soldier. "Do not mind him. He does that to anyone when he is not interest with him...And in this current situation...You."

"Okay...Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." Said the soldier.

She walked at the right direction and she wondered why he helped her. She was clearly a stranger and not someone to be trusted or to openly help her. Aa'une asked his soldiers to help her because of her importance and to treat her as a citizen, not a stranger or an enemy.

The 4 other tribes didn't know what the M'arrillian society was since they never bother to observe it and thought mostly of them as warrior who prepared to control the world. She reached the place and she saw that it was a popular place since there was lots of M'arrillians there busy shopping or bringing the stuff they obtained. It is the most crowned place in the sector she is currently living. She then saw a few M'arrillian appearing from the water and making a line to buy stuff.

She walked around and she tried to pass between the M'arrillians who were a little aggressive at one section and she wondered what is about. She passed between them and she saw a M'arrillian selling some necklace with painted shell. It was clearly made by the M'arrillian and he didn't have a lot to sell. She decided to back away before they crushed her by accident while trying to obtain one of those necklace shells.

She continued to search for a seller and she was lots and she didn't know where to go now. She grunted against Bahrakatan for ditching her, like the guard said. She continued searching until she saw one of them selling fish...Or whatever looks like one. She wasn't sure if it was edible for humans and she was hesitating.

"What do we have here? Our welcome guess." Said a voice.

She turned around and she saw a M'arrillian looking at her.

The M'arrillian has a pale blue body which seems to be made of solid and very compact liquid for most of his body. A part of his liquid is falling on the ground and he seems to be in wear state. He also wears a dark blue armor at his upper legs and pelvis. He also has the armor on his chest and his arms. He also has it over his face and finish by 2 horns. He also has a tail on his back and he has spikes on his tail of dark blue. He can change his normal hands; he currently has, for tentacles when he wants but Alena didn't know that.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Gal'Drad...I am a powerful warrior of my tribe...Where is The Coralsmith?" Asked the M'arrillian.

She noticed that he knew about her. She said nothing about it since he was a soldier and he might knew who she is.

"I don't know...He ditches me and told me to buy food by myself." She grunted and crossing her arms.

"Classic Bahrakatan. He is so focus on working...That his social skills are weak...Alright...Guess you wonder what you want to eat..." He hesitated when he wondered how to talk to her.

"Alena." She said.

"Alena." Said Gal'Drad.

"I was wondering what is edible for me." Said Alena.

"Hum...Let me guess...I think a non-poisonous fish will be best." Said Gal'Drad. Alena looked at the fish like one of them can kill her. Gal'Drad saw that. "Bahrakatan...You (Perim Swear) bastard. Well...I'm glad to be here before any damage is done by his irresponsibility. Anyway...The Primary fish is nutritious and safe from any poison...It's an easy target so the price is low. After all...He has the 3 primary color. No one can miss it unless being blind."

"Alright..." She walked at the counter and the M'arrillian who sells the fish only has tentacles and appears to be a blue worm. She intakes: "Hello mister...I want a Primary fish please."

The merchant looked at her and surprise by her presence and he saw Gal'Drad nodding and meaning everything is alright.

{One Primary fish coming up} He said in her mind.

He took one of the fish, it was a little small but it was 2 ft.; long enough for a breakfast and a diner...She hope she can balance it.

"2 Crystal stone." Said the merchant.

She gave the 2 crystal stone and she had the slimy fish on her hands. She didn't mind about it. The merchant was more physically repulsive than the fish.

"Thank you and have a nice day." She said turning around. She walked away and Gal'Drad decided to follow her.

"I think you need help to return to Bahrakatan home right?" Asked Gal'Drad.

"Yes...I don't know the way back and it is a little labyrinth here." Said Alena when the crown was big.

"We can go underwater." Said Gal'Drad.

"NO!" She suddenly shouted. That shout was cover around her so not a lot of M'arrillian heard the shout. Gal'Drad was surprise by her reaction when he simply suggested it. "I...I mean no."

"Alright...We will have to pass around them." Said Gal'Drad.

Gal'Drad didn't have that much trouble since he is used to this while Alena had the average to be small enough to pass between the M'arrillians. After a while, they were out of the market street.

"That was...Memorable." Said Alena.

"That place is full all day and all night. It's the only place where stuff are sold." Said Gal'Drad.

"Thank you for your help...I just need to cook it before eating it...Too bad there's no bread here." Said Alena.

"Bread...We had some...But way too much expensive...It's a miracle we started to have some...You can see we aren't in a place where we practice agriculture." Said Gal'Drad.

"I can believe that. So...Where can I cook the fight?" She asked.

"Follow me...There is a place where you can cook it. It's a natural hot stone." Said Gal'Drad. "By hot...I mean very hot."

"I think I'll accept...If only my guardian was more like you." Said Alena.

"Don't be too unfair with him...He has poor skills with everyone." Said Gal'Drad.

The walked at a higher part of the city and there were almost no one there.

"I have notice that there is no child...Or they are very similar to adult." Said Alena.

"Oh...That is normal." Said Gal'Drad a little surprise until he remembered that she is not here for long. "Sorry...The children cannot stand outside the water for long...They need to be constantly under the water until they can breathe on the surface. That is the main reason most of the city is under the water...Only single are living at the surface."

"Which mean you are?" Asked Alena.

"You think...Well...Yeah." Said Gal'Drad. "I wasn't that lucky...Let's jump to the next thing...It's just there."

They reached the place and they saw a red rock with smokes coming out. Alena guessed it was steam.

"This stone is very hot...So don't touch it like this M'arrillian running at the water right now!" Suddenly screamed Gal'Drad at midsentence. He took Alena and moved her away.

"(PERIM SWEAR)! I'M BURNING ALIVE!" Screamed the M'arrillian while passing near them. He jumped in the water and the water had some smokes. {Aaahhh...}

"You had a living example of what not to do." Said Gal'Drad with a sweat drop. He then chuckled nervously. "Not all M'arrillians are dump like that."

"I think I know...Some humans are dumber...And ironically...A few of them rules a country like my mother said." Commented Alena.

"Okay...You just had to put the fish on the stone and let it cook...If you are a little worried about bones...This fish haven't any." Said Gal'Drad. "It is a little like me...I had no bones."

"So...How long?" Asked Alena.

"I'll show you." Said Gal'Drad.

Alena putted the fish on the stone and a sound of it cooking very fast. The 2 watched it as the fish started to change color and turned gray. After a while, Gal'Drad turned it around and it continued cooking until it was ready. He then took it. He putted it in the water and smokes came out. He then gave it to Alena who could really take it.

"Don't worry, you can take it now." Said Gal'Drad.

He putted it in the hand of Alena. The fish was still hot but it wasn't a bad sensation. It was too big for her alone to eat it. She looked at Gal'Drad.

"You want half of it...It's too big for me anyway." Suggest Alena.

"I won't refuse an offer like this." Said Gal'Drad. He took half of it and they ate together.

Alena tasted the fish and he was right. There wasn't any bones like he told her and it was really delicious. The taste was exploding in her mouth compare to food made by company in her world. It was pure fresh fish. Gal'Drad saw that and he smiled. Alena cannot really see it but he had luminous lip. He mostly putted the fish where his mouth should be and enter in his body. After eating, she heard a sound in her mind.

{Alena...Where are you?} Asked the voice of Bahrakatan in her mind.

"Can you answer him?" Asked Gal'Drad who heard it too.

"I don't speak with my mind." Answered Alena.

"Well...I'll bring you to him." Said Gal'Drad.

They walked together at the direction of the home.

{Alena...Answer me!} Bahrakatan voice was frustrated and a little less neutral than the first time. Alena wasn't sure if he was getting worried or a little angry that she took so much time.

"So...Shall I give an answer for you?" Asked Gal'Drad.

"...Nope." Said Alena with a grin. Gal'Drad grinned too.

The continued walking until they are near a house.

"This is my house." Said Gal'Drad. "It is not too far from yours. If you need anything...You can come. I will not be always here thought."

"...Well...I'm glad I have met you...I'm so lost here." Said Alena.

"The day is still at the beginning." Said Gal'Drad. "Sadly...We do not really have distraction at the surface."

"Yeah...Anyway...I'll return home before Bahrakatan starts screaming in our mind." Said Alena.

Alena was in front of Bahrakatan home and she intake.

"Alright...It was a nice visit." Said Alena.

"Maybe one day...I'll show you what we have underwater...When we'll have something so you can breathe." Said Gal'Drad.

"Nono...I'll rather stay at the surface." She declined fast.

"Okay." Said Gal'Drad.

Alena entered in the house while Gal'Drad walked away.

"Well...Late for duty...But I had a good excuse." Said Gal'Drad. He then ran at his post.

Alena entered in the house and she saw Bahrakatan clapping his pincer. His 4 blue eyes were showing that he wasn't that much happy.

"You took your time." Said Bahrakatan. "You should have been back for a while now."

"Well...Sorry if I had to orient by myself." She replied. She then gave him his bag of crystal stone back. "I also ate outside. I didn't need to come back here immediately."

"Why didn't you answer me when I call you?" He asked and trying to contain his frustration.

"I can't talk with my mind." Said Alena. "How can you even do that?"

"Wh...I...I thought you could." Said Bahrakatan. He putted his hand behind his head a little nervously.

"You were worried?" Asked Alena.

"...No...I wasn't. I have no reason to be. You are safe here." Said Bahrakatan.

"You are trying to lie." Said Alena.

"*Sigh* I'll continue working now." Said Bahrakatan walking away. "Stay inside...I'll know if you try to go outside."

"Alright." Said Alena.

Bahrakatan looked at her and he wasn't sure if she was sincere or not. If he knew her like her parents, he'll know it will not be the case.

Alena wondered what to do. She looked around and she saw nothing to distract herself. She also felt like the main distraction will be underwater but she didn't want to think about water. She realises today that water is the main element in this place and that M'arrillians depended on it a lot. She is lucky that she is not too close of the water.

After a while, she decided to see what Bahrakatan is doing. She walked near the room when Bahrakatan blocked her way.

"This place is off limit for you." Said Bahrakatan. "It is too dangerous and I need absolute concentration."

"What am I supposed to do?" Asked Alena. "The only things left are to bug you, destroy stuff or being out of control."

Bahrakatan looked at her.

"You're surely bluffing." Said Bahrakatan.

"No. That who human child act when they are doing nothing...Especially when I start my teenager time and..." She said nothing when she thought about it. She knew what will soon happen to her.

"...You reach that phase...Oh no..." Said Bahrakatan. He knew what she meant by teenager. He saw one time some member of his own tribe being out of control and the party...His place had been wrecked. "...The time when you become the embodiment of evil and destruction."

"...You are over exaggerating." Said Alena.

"You haven't seen the destruction they caused. The guard weren't able to stop them after they destroy my house. Shooting beam everywhere and-" He was cut by Alena.

"Shooting beam!" She shouted. "That is a little different then...I don't shoot beam..."

"...Do you have any power?" Asked Bahrakatan. He moved his mind about her.

"No..." Said Alena.

"...That is good news." Said Bahrakatan. "I had to finish my work now."

"You said you cannot do anything." Said Alena.

"I cannot forge anything true...Officially. I don't do battlegear...Just some «little» things." Said Bahrakatan.

"Fine." Said Alena. She was saying mostly unreal threat about destroying stuff and being out of control, but serious about bugging him.

After a while, she is surprise she wasn't hungry yet...And also not sick of the fish she ate. It was very nutritious if her stomach hasn't grunt yet.

After a long time, Bahrakatan finally gets out of his place and he walked at her direction.

"Here...Take this." Said Bahrakatan.

"What is that?" Asked Alena. She looked at the object he gave into his hand.

"It's a red shell ring. It's nothing of importance...But...I thought you might like it." Said Bahrakatan.

She looked at him and she smiled.

"So...You were preparing a surprise for me?" Asked Alena.

"Yes." Said Bahrakatan.

The red shell ring was beautiful indeed. The shell was carefully painted with red color and also with a few hint of blue on it. It was made by a perfectionist as it had no flaws on it.

"Thank you!" She shouted. She then gave a hug to Bahrakatan chest.

Bahrakatan wanted to back away by surprise by her reaction but he just he didn't move at all. He wondered why she reacted that much for a simple ring. After a while, she released him.

"It's getting late." Said Bahrakatan.

They looked outside and they can see the globe of light getting weaker.

"Since you ate a Primary fish...You don't need to eat until tomorrow." Said Bahrakatan. "It is that nutritious. Anyway...You should get some rest."

"I will." Said Alena.

She walked at her bed made of stone and coral and started falling asleep. She didn't mind of it was a hard bed. She can sleep without trouble.

She didn't know that the ring had another function that Bahrakatan didn't tell her about. The Coralsmith putted something in it for a purpose.

Bahrakatan looked at her and when he was she was asleep he said something.

"Why did she embrace me?" He had no answer and he decided to rest. Finding the human weirder that then first time he met her.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of chapter 4.<p>

Next one: First day in the mipedian castle


	6. Chapter 5: First day in mipedian castle

AC: Hello readers. This is chapter 5 and I decided to start it another way so it will not always be, they woke up from their bed...Blablabla.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: First day in the mipedian castle<strong>

It was the morning in Al Mipedim. It was all calm like every morning like always. Most mipedian in the town usually take a sun bath and be full of energy for the day unless they are soldier in scouting mission or if there is anything risky. It wasn't really the case since the Second M'arrillian invasion but there are always a few skirmishes in the desert by other tribes. They cannot really say that they are innocent of this since they had attack a few times the other tribes.

It was the same in the Castle at the middle of the Capital of the mipedian territory. Mudeenu was outside and he let the sun shined on his scales while he took the heat bath and be ready for the morning. It was calm and it seems like nothing can break his morning. That was what Mudeenu hoped for until he crossed Itachi who grinned at him. That alone was enough for him to waste his morning and maybe his entire day. He looked at him walking with Vinta and Shimmark at the direction of the dining room. Mudeenu remembered that Bastet invited him and he will have to support the human kid. He barely knew him but he already hated the human.

The feeling was mutual since Itachi also hated him. He tried to show him he was the boss, with his attitude and body language, what Itachi thought, and he cannot respond to that without attacking the superiority attitude of Mudeenu. Itachi disliked a little Iflar because he is the crown prince, but the first meeting didn't end up like with Mudeenu who he targeted the main antagonist for the human kid.

Basted was the queen but she wasn't in charge of the castle. She let it to Iflar. That made Itachi wondered where the king is since a king usually rules. Itachi liked Bastet who had done nothing to get in his nerves and also had tried to know him when him and the 2 mipedian brothers installed in the castle.

A moment later, everyone was at the big dining table with some plate that Itachi obviously don't know. If there is one thing he noticed and he could guess that is that there is not a lot of water in there and if they are, it cannot go wasted. He sat between Vinta and Shimmark who looked at the food with some gluttony in their face. It was the first time they are invited at the royal table and that was because Itachi was invited and they were his guardian and that gave them a pass.

When the royal family started eating, the 2 guardians of Itachi already started eating while the human kid hesitated for a little while. He looked at the food he never saw before. It was unknown to him and he thought about it. If there is one thing he learned from movies, cartoons and TV show; don't try to know what you are eating because you always end up regretting it. So he just took something and started eating it. It was a little hard on his teeth but the taste was good. He ate it without trying to find out what this is. He then drank what he received and it was good. After a while, he was full and he stopped eating while everyone else was still eating.

"You are done already?" Asked Bastet.

"Yeah...There is way too much anyway...Even my parents could eat like you." Said Itachi.

"Your kind must need less food than us." Said Iflar.

"Good for us. That makes more food for us." Said Shimmark. He took a big piece of meat and put it in his mouth. When he swallowed it, a bubble was on his throat and goes down to his stomach before disappearing.

Itachi wondered why he remained thin, but he could guess that they had naturally a better organism than him and human in general, or they used more energy. He watched them continuing eating until they finally stopped.

"So...Itachi...Did you sleep well for your first night?" Asked Bastet.

"Yes." Said Itachi. "I slept well."

"That is good to hear." She said looking at him.

"We've discussing a little It...Ita...chi." Said Iflar hesitating with the name. "And we want to know how you obtain the bracelet? I know it is direct but it is a question hunting my mind."

"..." Itachi closed his eyes and he thought for a while. He thought about his friends in other worlds because of those. He wasn't sure how he obtains it. _Have I...Or one of my friends...participates into a contest and we all win a prize? And that is coming to this world...But...Why us? _He opened his eyes. "I am still very puzzle about this...I didn't participate into anything that give me the bracelet as a prize. I just got it for a weird reason." He said and evading talking about his friend. It was useless anyway since they are in other worlds, which he believes.

"Nothing more?" Asked Bastet.

"Nothing more about the bracelet." Said Itachi. He didn't to say more or he'll have no choice but to bring his friend in this.

"You're hiding something human." Grunted Mudeenu.

"Why shouldn't I?" Asked Itachi. Mudeenu glared at him after swallowing his food at the wrong place. "I barely know any of you...And the rest are useless details that explain nothing."

"*Keuf* You think it's useless...Or trying to make us believe it is." Grunted Mudeenu.

"Calm down!" Shouted Bastet.

"Yes." Said Mudeenu with some resistance in his voice. He then focused on eating when Bastet watched him.

"We shouldn't ask for more." Said Bastet. "We are still stranger to you...But we thought maybe more information will help us and help you at the same time."

"The bracelet has the symbol of our tribe and you obtain it." Said Iflar. "It is strange...But I can see it is for you too."

"I-ta-chi." Said Vinta. "Do you had a reason to be...The chosen one? Like a hero destined for something?"

"...No...I had done nothing or attracted something like that. I'm just a...average kid..." He hesitated about average kid.

The mipedians looked at him and they said nothing. Bastet noted that it wasn't in a positive way he hesitated.

"So...When can I go outside the wall?" Asked Itachi. "There is so much to see."

"You cannot go outside." Replied Iflar. "We had to protect you from the danger. That was the current decision. The council agreed with me pretty much immediately."

"..." He glared at Iflar when he heard that.

Shimmark took his head and turned it at his direction.

"You cannot look at the prince that way." Warned Shimmark with a serious look.

"...Alright." Said Itachi calming down a little.

It was clear for Shimmark that this seems like an issue.

Nothing else had been said during the breakfast and when it was over, they dispersed.

Itachi, Shimmark and Vinta walked in the palace. Shimmark noticed that Itachi looked at the wall and he knew he thought about the outside world. He looked at his brother and he nodded his head when he said that he noticed it.

"Listen Ita...chi." Said Shimmark. "Maybe we should go on the wall and see what Maybe you cannot go there right now...is outside...But you can at least look."

Itachi looked at Shimmark and he smiled. He nodded positively at the thought of seeing better what is outside. They walked at the direction of the stairs and walked on the wall of the palace and they reached the top fast. Itachi saw clearly that the wall high and he cannot see well what is over the high wall. He looked around and he wondered why there were no guard watching over the wall.

"I guess he needs a little boost." Said Vinta with a smile.

"Hang on Ita...chi." Said Shimmark. "I'll learn your name one day."

Itachi looked at Shimmark confused when he felt hands on his waist. He then saw it was Shimmark taking him and he putted him on his shoulders.

"Waouh." Said Itachi surprise.

"This is Al Mipedim." Said Vinta.

The human kid looked at the outside wall and he saw a big town with square house of orange color. The distance was far and the true color might not be visible. He saw a few green, grew, brown and other small spotted he can guess are mipedian walking in the big town. The town wasn't completely full of house and building. There was section of the town where a big oasis was present and gave supplies of water for the mipedian, but also with some exotic and rare fruit in the palms and few trees around the oasis. He could barely see them but he didn't really care about that. He watched this for a while on the shoulder of the mipedian.

Shimmark hoped that making him looked at the city might calm his desire to go outside and tried to explore the town. But he didn't realise that the result was the opposite and he wanted even more to go outside.

"So...What do you think of Al Mipeim?" Asked Vinta.

"It's a nice place." Said Itachi. "So...different."

"This is our territory. The desert is our home." Said Vinta.

"You cannot see it but it is very far." Said Shimmark.

"So...What do you want to do now?" Asked Vinta. "There is surely something we can do here."

"Well...Maybe we can play something..." Shimmark grinned. "Hide and seek."

Vinta looked at him and he was a little reluctant. His brother gave him a pleading glare and he agreed reluctantly about his little idea. He knew he wanted to prank him or prepared something to annoy the kid.

"Alright." Said Itachi with a small smile.

"You are counting and we are hiding." Said Shimmark.

"Okay." He answered.

The 3 got down to the wall and they moved near a wall.

"Okay...Count until 30 and they search for us Itachi." Said Shimmark.

Itachi saw him grinning a little while Vinta wasn't that excited about the situation.

"I'll start now...1...2...3..." Itachi started counting while Shimmark turned himself invisible. Vinta sighs and he did the same.

The 2 mipedians are invisible and they knew they had all the chance to win at hide and seek. Vinta wasn't that much excited about this very light prank. Itachi continued to prank while Shimmark wanted to laugh but force not too. They didn't know but Bastet witnessed the situation and she knew what was about to happen. She smiled and she decided to make sure the 2 mipedians are going to regret their little prank. She walked away to find a little useful gear for Itachi.

"And 30..." Itachi turned around and he saw none of the 2 mipedians. "Ready or not...Here I come!"

He walked around and he started to search for the 2 mipedians. He looked behind anything where they could hide for a while and he cannot see them.

Shimmark was closed behind Itachi and he was giving a troll face while being invisible. He was walking behind him in a way he is mocking Itachi. Vinta was just staying away from Itachi and he didn't move while seeing the footstep of Shimmark appearing behind Itachi. He knew he was having fun and he grunted very quietly.

Mudeenu walked by when he saw Itachi searching around.

"Shimmark...Vinta...Where are you?" Asked Itachi hoping for one of them to make a dumb mistake. They didn't answer.

_By the Cothica...What is he doing? _Said Mudeenu in his mind. _Did he lose his mind or is it a typical thing of his kind? _He Wondered.

Itachi continued searching for a while and Mudeenu was getting more confuse and he started to believe that the kid had lost his mind when he saw Bastet walking at the direction of Itachi.

"Itachi..." Said Bastet. She then asked him to come at his direction and Itachi joined her.

"What is it?" Asked Itachi.

"Use this...It will help you finding them while they are...cheating." Whispered Bastet.

She gave him the Spectral Viewer. Itachi looked at it. He saw that it is a skull of a beast with a long view range. The long view was green and it can show everything invisible. Mudeenu knew what is going on and he had to retract everything he thought before.

"Those 2 mipedians are invisible. You had to use it to see them." Said Bastet.

"Alright." Said Itachi.

He putted the specter viewer and he looked around. He suddenly saw Shimmark who was giving an angry glare at Bastet for helping him and ruining his fun. He turned around and he saw Vinta was sitting on the ground and he gave a little relieved smile that the joke was over. They both turned visible when Itachi said that he spotted them.

"No fair queen Bastet...Why do you have to help him and ruined our fun?" Said Shimmark.

"That's because you were cheating...We never explained him out ability to turn invisible." Said Bastet.

"So...You are kind of cowards?" Asked Itachi.

"NO!" Shouted both Vinta and Shimmark.

"That ability gives us tactical average against the enemy in a fight." Said Vinta.

"Alright..." Said Itachi.

"Sometime...We use it to run away of course. Better to be alive for the next fight." Said Bastet.

"It would have been different if I knew." Said Itachi.

"We just wanted to have fun." Shimmark then saw Vinta moving his head left to right and right to left. "...Mostly me."

"Maybe I can find some old toys Iflar doesn't use anymore to distract you. He is now the crown prince and he has to rule the tribe during my husband absence." Said Bastet.

"That would be nice of him." Said Itachi.

"True." Said Bastet.

"But...Why is the king not here?" Asked Itachi.

"He is in the middle of a rite as any king must pass to rule over Al Mipedim. He started it later because of a war. It can take a long time to succeed in the rite." Said Bastet. She then looked at the ground.

"You miss him?" Asked Itachi.

"Of course...I love him a lot. I'll wait him until the end of my life if I need too." Said Bastet.

"He's your soul mate?" Asked Itachi.

"Exactly." Said Bastet with a smile. "Alright...You should be careful...You are losing water."

The mipedians looked at Itachi and they saw him sweating. Water passed on his skin.

"Yeah...We do that a lot when we are hot." Said Itachi. "I learn that it is to keep us cool and not overheating."

"I'll find some water for you." Said Vinta.

"Wait Vinta...I also came because the crown prince asked your presence." Said Bastet.

"Alright." Said Vinta.

"Let's go together then." Said Shimmark. "We'll see you later...If you are not in a mission."

"Will do." Said Vinta walking away.

"I'll bring you the toys tomorrow." Said Bastet with a smile.

"Thank you." Said Itachi.

She then walked away. Mudeenu watched this and when it was over, he walked away and focusing on his business.

"Come with me." Said Shimmark.

Itachi followed him and he grunted.

"You cheated Shimmark." Said Itachi.

"No...I use what I have at my disposal...You can give it back to the arsenal when we will pass there. It's not a toy." Said Shimmark.

"...Fine. But you better not do that again." Said Itachi.

"Can't guaranty that." Said Shimmark smirking at him.

"I'll get you for this then." Said Itachi.

"Try and catch me!" Shouted Shimmark before he started running. The kid looked at him before doing the same to catch the mipedian.

* * *

><p>At the throne room, Vinta bowed in front of Iflar and he looked at him.<p>

"You requested my presence crown prince?" Asked Vinta.

"Yes...I've discuss with the council yesterday and we finished today...And we want you to return to the place where you discovered Ita...chi." Said Iflar. "There might be something you didn't spot then."

"But...There is enough time to pass for the desert to bury it." Said Vinta.

"I know...I was thinking more about...A residual energy." Said Iflar. "I know you often spotted strange thing in the desert. You might have special eyes for those kinds of things. Maybe you can look deeper and see something."

"I understand my prince...When do you want me to go?" Asked Vinta.

"Tomorrow. You will go there with Tianne and Marquis Darini." Said Iflar.

"As you wish my prince." Said Vinta owing his head.

"Talk to the others and make preparation. Shimmark will look over Ita...chi for now." Said Iflar.

"I'll do that right now my prince." Said Vinta turning around.

He moved his finger on his chin. _Maybe there is something I can see there. I am one of the few mipedians who see strange thing...But...Can it be important?_

* * *

><p>Mudeenu entered in the mipedian archive room and he walked around. He was searching for a mipedian who was currently working there. He then saw him.<p>

"Sobtjek." Said Mudeenu.

He turned around and he looked at him.

Sobtjek wears his purple cloak, which has several holes in the back to accommodate the spikes along his spine. He also carries a staff which looks like a pair of bat wings with a small sharp blade on top of it. He has orange skin covering his body. He has yellow eyes and brown pupil. He is 7 ft.

"My prince...What are you doing here?" Asked Sobtjek, but he knew the reason of his presence.

"Who is it advancing about the bracelet secret?" Asked Mudeenu.

"Faster and slower than expected." Said Sobtjek.

"...What do you mean by that?" He asked surprise to the mugician.

"I have found the papyrus about the bracelet...But there are 2 things odd about it." Said the mugician.

"Odds...Like this troublesome kid being here?" Asked Mudeenu.

"No like that...But yeah...First thing...The handwriting...It is clearly not a member of our tribe who written this and...Like it had been put there...The messaged is old...Maybe from the time when the tribes weren't separated or another tribe find info about it. Who knows...The other thing...It is written in the old mipedian language...Using symbol...Written as a circle..." Said Sobtjek.

"Written at the time the writing wasn't universal?" Asked Mudeenu.

"True...The way it was written...It was made so it will be hard to translate it...It's going to take some time before I decipher the message. But...Once it will be done...We will know his secret." Said Sobtjek.

"Can this kid be dangerous for our tribe?" Asked Mudeenu.

"No...He has no power in him...But the bracelet...It's another story." Answered the mugician. "But the kid meant no harms...He just hates you because of your attitude. Bastet told me that." He said when he saw Mudeenu moving his head to the left.

"I'll leave you to your work then." Said Mudeenu walking away.

He wanted to find the secret fast. Mudeenu had 2 reasons for that. Maybe it can bring the mipedians to the Cothica. The other one was to get rid of the kid before anyone got too attach to him, especially Bastet. He didn't trust the kid. He knew he is hiding something that can cost the price of the tribe.

* * *

><p>Vinta walked outside the room after the preparation was completed. He looked in the sky and he saw the moon rising and shining in the sky. He knew it will be a warm day tomorrow by looked at the white moon. He then walked at the direction of his chamber. When he was there, he entered in the room and his jaw was opened when he saw the picture.<p>

Itachi was on Shimmark back and he was struggling like the mipedian. Why were they struggling? They were stuck together because the sheet was trapping them that way.

"What happen? No...Don't tell me...I don't want to know." Said Vinta. He knew they had a friendly fight.

He walked closer to them and he released them. The 2 were laughing together while Vinta smiled.

"I had a mission...I'll be absent for a while, starting tomorrow." Said Vinta sadly.

"What? But you can't go." Said Itachi. His voice was sad and it was clear that he had a bond with Vinta.

"Shimmark will look after you." Said Vinta.

"But..." Itachi said nothing.

"The prince orders. He needed my ability to find how you can here...Maybe we'll also find a way for you to return home." Said Vinta.

He dropped on his knee and he putted his hand of Itachi head.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." Said Vinta.

"Can't you just not listen to him?" Asked Itachi.

"No...It's the prince order and I have to obey him." Said Vinta.

Itachi walked closer and he hugged Vinta. Vinta closed his arms and putted the kid head against his chest.

"Listen...I am your friend." Said Vinta. "I'm sorry for going away...But it is to help you. The prince wouldn't ask me if it wasn't good for you and for everyone else."

"But...Can't he just go at your place?" Asked Itachi.

"No...But you can be sure he wants to." Said Vinta. "Let's take the night we had together."

"Fine." Said Itachi.

He gave up about trying convincing him to say here.

_Why the authority does always had to be in my way? _Asked Itachi in his mind.

Vinta took him and he rested on the bed. Itachi didn't let him go and his head was on his mipedian friend chest.

Shimmark looked at him.

"Brother...Be careful." Said Shimmark.

"I will...You take good care of Itachi...Succeed in saying his name." He said with a smile.

"True...I'll watch him. You know I will." Said Shimmark.

"I hope it will not be too long...For him." Said Vinta.

Shimmark said nothing else. The 2 brothers then decided to sleep and in no time, they were in the dream world.

* * *

><p>AC: Chapter 5 is over.<p>

Chapter 6 is: First day in Mount Pillar.

Chapter 7 is the first day in Underworld city.

Chapter 8: Plot.


	7. Chapter 6: First day in Mount Pillar

AC: This is the first day in Mount Pillar. I hope you like it. The plot do not move a lot until chapter 8.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: First day in Mount Pillar<strong>

Cassandra followed Wamma in the tunnel of Mount Pillar. They ate a breakfast and Cassandra ate all without thinking too much. She wanted to find anything that help her forgot that bugs are all around her, controlling this place and that she cannot escape them. Wamma looked at her and he sighed.

"I'm sorry that you had to follow me during my duty. I had to watch Mount Pillar even if I have to watch you too." Said Wamma.

She looked at him for a second before yawning. Cassandra didn't tell him, or anyone because she is too scared, but she couldn't sleep well the other night, or whatever it was, because the bed was made of stone. Her back was hurting after sleeping on her hard bed. She was tired and she had a little trouble walking. She wished she was at her home and in her soft bed, far away from the giant bugs.

Cassandra is usually a playful girl and a little more cheerful, but the sighs of the giant insects was scaring her a lot. Wamma scared her a little less. The way he was talking and acting was closer to more normal people than the few danians she heard talking. They are all about duty and working hard in hope of getting more grades. Wamma said that he preferred to work the less possible. He stood out of the normal danian. They walked together until they find a spot.

"Alright...This is the corridor I had to guard...Again...Sorry that I had to work...You...Don't look too good with this little black thing under your eyes." Said Wamma sorry and a little worried.

"...Nothing...I'm fine." She said.

"...If you say so...There will be danian passing here...Normally." Said Wamma. "I've been assigned to a safe spot to work...Because you are with me and they don't want you to get hurt...Also because I am me."

"Alright." Said Cassandra.

"Can you a few more words in a sentence...I'm trying to be nice with you." Said Wamma.

Cassandra looked at him and she started to think that she was a little bad with him. His antennas were dropping a little and she believed that she hurts him a little.

"I'll talk more if it is what you want...Wamma." Said Cassandra.

"Good." Said Wamma with a smile. He sat on the ground. His antenna also rose again.

He wanted to sleep while in post and making like he was awake, but he couldn't because he didn't want to leave the girl awake and alone. It wasn't nice at all and Wamma is a nice danian. He'll stay awake not for duty but for Cassandra.

"So...Why are you afraid of us? We never saw you before and gave no reason for that." Said Wamma.

"...Well...I'm afraid of...bugs." Admitted Cassandra, it wasn't a secret and she showed it very obviously.

"Bugs...You had being like us at your world?" Asked Wamma.

"No...You are much, much bigger than those of my world." She said. "Ours are..." She then moved her finger and her thumb of 2 inches. "Those sizes...And they are scary when you cannot see them...Some of them can kill you event if they are small."

"Well...I can see now why you are scared of us." Said Wamma. "..." He said nothing else and he watched around.

"Can I ask a question too?" Asked Cassandra.

"Of course." Said Wamma with a smile. He tried to be nice with her. He knew that she can be scared if he is grumpy a little.

"Why is your thorax soft?" Asked Cassandra. She pressed it lightly and Wamma looked at her.

"That is simple. I ate so much that my thorax had to become softer or break away. How it happen? Don't ask it...This is what happens." Said Wamma. "I am also not the type who can laugh if you tried to tickle me." He said with a smile.

They stayed there and they saw a few danians passing and walking to another zone of Mount Pillar. Cassandra backed at the wall when a few of them passed too close but they were mostly walking for their duty and not being preoccupied by her.

"That's mandiblor for you." Said Wamma. "I am one too. It is the lowest rank in here...But I don't mind...There are a few average being a mandiblor."

"Alright...So...Are we going to stay here all day?" Asked Cassandra. She started to feel more relaxed by the side of Wamma. He was showing to be closer to a normal human, then some human themselves, which was funny in a way.

"Yes...Until my shift is over...Officially of course." Said Wamma.

Cassandra looked at him confuse and she said nothing else.

"You heard the other danians when they were talking about me." Said Wamma.

"Yes." Said Cassandra. "They were so surprise that you got me."

"I am too." Said Wamma. "I wasn't expecting any of this. I didn't hear about the fact that they found you."

Wamma looked around. He moved his head to the left and then to the right. Cassandra yawned when the exhaustion was coming back. She needed to sleep. She was starting to fall asleep when Wamma suddenly moved.

"What is it?" Asked Cassandra.

"I think it is the right moment to move now." Said Wamma with a smile.

"What?" Asked Cassandra.

"I'm tired of working. Come with me." Said Wamma.

She stood up and she followed him. They walked for a few minutes to the left and to the right in the corridor of Mount Pillar. Wamma was making sure that he wasn't crossing the way of any danians. Cassandra was wondering what he had into his mind. She followed him until they reached a spot. It was a spot in the corridor that was hard to see and it could be used to hide if anyone tried. She looked around and she was lost. Mount Pillar was a labyrinth and she cannot find her way out by herself. She could guess the danians used their antennas to orient themselves.

"Alright...It is clear...Time...for a nap." Said Wamma.

He then sat on the ground of the hiding spot and Cassandra couldn't see him from where she was. She knew it was a good place to hide when you don't want to be seen. She decided to move closer and he saw him already asleep and snoring lightly. She looked at him and seeing him sleeping was making her sleepy. She yawned again and she had a few tears on her eyes. She looked at him sleeping without any trouble and she wondered what to do. She wanted to sleep but the stone wasn't nice and comfortable for her. She was a little difficult with it. She is used to sleep on the bed. She had a preference on a soft bed but without anything here...She will have to get used to it.

She then looked at Wamma and she remembered that his belly was soft. She looked at him and had an idea. She wasn't sure if she could do it. She looked at him, even if he was sleeping, he was still a giant bug. She was hesitating a lot for a while. Wamma was a bug, but he was nice to her and she knew he was honestly nice with her. But he was still a giant bug. In the end, she was tired enough to ignore her fear. She wanted to sleep and she might have the chance right now. She walked closer and she stayed near him and looked at him sleeping. She stayed there for a few seconds until she sat near him and she putted her head against the belly of Wamma. It was soft and she then fell asleep by his side after a few minutes. Wamma instinctually putted one of his 4 arms on her back and they slept for a while.

* * *

><p>Lore walked into the old records and searched for the information he needed about the bracelet. He had found nothing on the tablet of stone for now and he grunted in frustration. He was starting to get old and he wanted to find out everything before the end of his existence. The bracelet wasn't the only thing getting his attention. He wanted to know why a being from another world obtained the bracelet. There were so much in his mind and he needed to find out everything.<p>

He wasn't searching alone. He asked a Battlemasters to help him in the search. He, of course, asked a wise danian and Kannen was a good choice.

Kannen is a danian who has two legs and 4 arms. He is purple and he has long black hair. He has 2 green eyes looked at the books. He also has a red triangle on his forehead. He had 2 horns on his jaw and his 2 antennas are on the side of his head. It makes the impression he wears a mask on his face when it is his exoskeleton. He wears tattered looking dark robes. He had a blue bracelet on his wrist. He also had a ring on the left side of his head and a blue necklace around his neck.

They searched tablets after tablets.

"Do you even think we had a tablet about a bracelet in the archive?" Asked Kannen. "Because...If it is old...I can guess it can be found more if we can searched the other archive."

"The other archive is only accessible by the queen. We cannot look there." Said Lore.

"But you are tempted." Said Kannen.

"Of course...There is so much question that can be finally answered with the bracelet...If it can lead to the Cothica...I'll be there to witness it." Said Lore.

"...If it is real...The bracelet can be something else." Said Kannen.

"...Maybe." Said Lore. His antennas dropped a little at the thought.

Kannen saw that and he decided to correct himself. He had lots of respect for Lore and he didn't want to be a jerk or break his spirit.

"I said only a possibility. We know nothing of the bracelet...Just don't want hope to be broke too hard on you." Said Kannen.

"I know...Anyway...Huh?" Said Lore surprised.

His antennas then rose by his curiosity. Kannen also rose when he heard him surprised.

"You found something Lore?" Asked Kannen.

"Maybe...I've...Never see this tablet before...I had look there again and again...Maybe I just miss it." Said Lore.

He took the tablet away and he walked at the direction of the table.

"Let me see it." Said Kannen.

They looked at the tablet and they saw the tablet with a sculpted image. It was the image of the bracelet on it. They tried to read the text sculpted on it but they couldn't read anything. Lore looked deeply on it and he couldn't understand it.

"It the ancient dialect of danian...Could it be possible that the bracelet was there before...Maybe sent to another world where she came from before coming here." Asked Lore. He crossed his 4 arms when he thought about it

"It is...It will take some time to translate the dialect...But...I can feel your excitement." Said Kannen with his body vibrating. "We might have a big average on the other tribes."

"Yes." Said Lore. He wasn't sure about that...But they sure had.

"I think we had a tablet with the translation on it...One old danians made it so we can do it...I thought it was stupid...But I feel like I'm the idiot." Said Kannen with a small smile.

"...Alright...Let's find the tablet...Where is it?" Asked Lore.

"Well...Somewhere...In...Here." Said Kannen. They looked at the big library of tablet. "Well...We are here for a long time...We had to start it over...Should...We get some help?"

"...You know what...We need backup...I don't think we can search all of this...Of course...Take those who are careful and wise...We don't want it to be broke and lose this tablet forever." Said Lore.

"Of course." He then walked away.

"I'll make sure the tablet remained undamaged and safe." Said Lore. "Then...I'll search for the girl and see if she knows a few more things. Maybe her memory is more stable now."

They both walked away with a smile of satisfaction and without satisfaction at the same time. They had found a tablet that can solve a big part of the mystery, but they need another tablet to translate them.

* * *

><p>Wamma opened his eyes and he smiled. He was glad he didn't have an uninterrupted nap. He was about to move when he felt something moving a little on his big stomach. He looked at it and he saw Cassandra sleeping against him. He was surprise by it. He wondered why she was also taking a nap, but he didn't mind it. She was against him and it was kind of cute. He hoped that she had a nice dream and he waited for her to wake up. She moved her head against him. Wamma patted her back and he felt like they were bonding. He didn't know how much. He was enjoying the moment. He didn't really care if he was caught by anyone. It was also an excuse to stay there longer. He continued to relax.<p>

He wondered why she was taking a nap again. He thought she slept well. He was a little sloth but she wasn't. That's what he guessed but maybe he was wrong. He then thought about it.

"Maybe you were tired...Changing world must be exhausting...At least you had a good excuse compare to me." Said Wamma quietly. "Or maybe...You didn't tell me the true about the fact you've slept well...Anyway...Your nap will soon be over."

Wamma felt his stomach being empty and it will grunt anytime now. After a while it grunted and Cassandra heard it well. She started to move and she looked at Wamma. He gave a small smile to her.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Wamma. He let her go in case she might be afraid.

She then moved away from him.

"Yes." Said Cassandra. "Watching you sleeping makes me tired."

"...Are you sure?" Asked Wamma.

"...Yeah." Said Cassandra not totally awake and she just tell the true.

Wamma saw this and he acted fast.

"Did you sleep well during the night?" Asked Wamma.

"...Well...Not really...The bed of stone is too hard for me." Said Cassandra.

"Then you think my gut is better." Said Wamma grinning.

"Yes." Said Cassandra.

"I'm glad you sleep well...Anyway...We had to return to the post before I am busted." Said Wamma.

Cassandra and Wamma stood up and they walked at the stop where Wamma was supposed to do his job. It took a little time and they reached the spot and they saw no once.

"Alright...Time to guard this place again until we can eat." Said Wamma.

"Alright." Said Cassandra.

They watched the place and they said nothing for a while. It was once again in the boring job of watching the corridor where nothing should happen. Wamma watched it with one eye while wondering how to do even less job than now. Since he had to watch Cassandra, his usual job was reduced, but Cassandra was asking some attention from him. She is a stranger and some danians might try to hurt her...Or worse.

"Hum..." Said Wamma. He heard some footstep and he knew it was a danian passing by.

He looked at the left and he saw Lore walking at his direction.

"Good...You are here." Said Lore. Wamma sighed inside of him. He could have been busted. "I need to talk with Cassandra a little more. I need to know more about the bracelet and how you obtain it."

"..." Cassandra looked at him and she was scared. She was only used to Wamma, but not completely yet.

"You don't have to be afraid of him." Said Wamma. "He will not hurt you."

"...Alright." Said Cassandra.

"Can you tell me more about how you obtain the bracelet?" Asked Lore.

"...Well..." Cassandra putted her fingers against her cheek and she thought about it for a while. "I don't remember everything..."

She didn't want to say anything about her 4 other friends who also obtained bracelets. She then wondered if they are in another world...She hoped they didn't have giant bugs at their world. She also wondered why her...Why did she end up with the bugs? She is the one who is afraid of bugs compare to everyone else who got the bracelet.

"Can you tell me everything you remember please? It might give some answer about the bracelet and why you come here. If we know...We might send you back to you world." Said Lore.

That convinced her to talk.

"For real...Alright..." Said Cassandra more motivated. She wanted to be out of there. "Well...I remember I have received a letter saying that I've won a contest...W-...I...Didn't know what that mean at all." Lore looked at her when she cut one word and he didn't know what she meant. He said nothing. "I also don't know how I receive the letter. I am too young and I didn't participate in the contest."

"A contest...That's how you obtain the bracelet?" Asked Lore.

Wamma listened to them and he wondered what she was talking about. He understood the contest part but not what the letter meant.

"Okay...It's not explaining a lot. Do you have this letter?" Asked Lore.

"No...It's on Earth...Too far away." Said Cassandra.

"It seems you obtain it because someone wanted too." Said Wamma.

"Do you remember the content of the letter?" Asked Lore.

"...Hum...Well...Not really...Just that I've won a price...The bracelet...I put it around my wrist and nothing happen at the beginning." Said Cassandra. "After a while, everything around me was starting to spin and...I end up here and..."

She said nothing else. She was about to bring up her friends. She can guess the same thing happen to them. She believed that they are in other world. It will bring nothing to talk about them.

"And?" Asked Lore. He moved 2 of his 4 hands and asked her to continue.

"And...Well...I saw you when I woke up and saw you...Scary bugs." Said Cassandra.

Lore walked closer but Cassandra backed away and used Wamma to be in his way.

"I just wanted to look at the bracelet once more." Said Lore.

"You look at it." Said Cassandra. She braced herself and she intake her courage.

Lore decided to be careful. He moved slowly at her arm and he looked at it. He saw nothing different than before, but he putted the image in his mind.

Cassandra felt his hard exoskeleton on her skin and she tried not to panic. She breathed faster but she saw Wamma giving her a reassuring looked and she calmed down. Lore was also careful and he touched her delicately like a fragile new born danian.

"Hum...The same as the tablet." Mourned Lore.

"Hum?" Said Wamma.

"Okay...This confirms that we have found the correct source of information...Thank you." Said Lore. "I have to continue the research."

He then turned around and he walked away.

"What was that?" Wondered Wamma.

"I don't know." Said Cassandra.

"Alright...Time to eat." Said Wamma.

The walked away.

They spend the rest of the day getting bored at watching a spot, but they talked a lot about everything and nothing. They told a few jokes. They didn't have time to ask some funny story. They decided to wait for next time. When the day end, Wamma said that the day he will be free, they will find something to play together.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of chapter 6.<p>

Chapter 7: First day in Underworld city.


	8. Chapter 7: First day in Underworld city

AC: Here's the last of the first day. I realise I've put boy-girl-boy-girl-boy order this time. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: First day in Underworld city<strong>

Gustave looked at the bed where his watcher was currently in. Zalvar was bed ridden for a while. Even mugic couldn't heal him well. It was comical to see him in the bed and always wining and grunting every time he moved. His bones are restored but he wasn't completely healed. Gustave looked at him and Zalvar glared at him.

"What?! Will you stop staring at me like that?!" Shouted Zalvar.

"I have nothing else to do but stare at you. It's not interesting either." Said Gustave.

"Now you are saying I am boring?" Asked Zalvar.

"Not really...When I saw you getting destroyed...It was interesting...More about the fight." Corrected Gustave.

"W- You little bastard...If I could- Ouch! Ouch! Ouch." Whined Zalvar. "You know what...Go outside if you want...At least...I don't have to be stare by you all day."

"Are you hungry? I don't want to leave you and starving." Said Gustave.

"For real?...Nice from you." Said Zalvar.

Gustave walked away and he brought some meat for Zalvar and he had to eat from Gustave who nursed him in a way.

"Alright...I think I'll listen to you and I'll walk outside. You will be alone for now." Said Gustave without emotion.

"Can you even get angry?" Asked Zalvar.

"No." Said Gustave.

"Alright. Just don't die. It's dangerous in the city." Said Zalvar.

"I think I can survive here." Said Gustave.

He walked outside and he intake.

"Finally alone...In a way." Said Gustave.

He looked around and he saw what the city is made of black rock. Underworld City was built in a colossal cavern in the center of Chaor's subterranean kingdom. The rock was solid and very interesting. It was a big city where a lot of Underworlder were matching and also grunting against each other's. This place can be scary or intimidating if you show weakness. Gustave most often had a poker face so he didn't have to be worried about it. He looked at the end and he saw the castle of Chaor. It was much higher than the rest of the city. If there was another thing, he saw a giant statue of Chaor.

"Why am I not surprise?" Wondered Gustave. "I can already guess who Chaor is."

He then started walking in the city. He felt like he was a tourist in the Underworld. He walked until he reached the center of the city and he saw the big statue of Chaor closer. He then looked at his bracelet and he thought about it. He remembered well obtaining it as a contest prize. He remembers that he and Alena were the one who read everything about the letter and also the content of the contest. He searched in his pocket and he opened the letter.

Dead Gustave,

Congratulation! You have won the contest and be selected to test the new product of the **C** Company. The object you received is a special edition of the special bracelet. You and your friends, Jacob, Alena, Cassandra and Itachi have received the key to open a special box. You need to 5 of you together to open the box. Gustave, you've also received the box. Inside of it, bracelet can be found and each of them are custom made for you. The symbol on the letter is the symbol of the bracelet made for you. It is the bracelet is a special artefact that you will need. It is for a special game in which you will enter soon. The price you will obtain is more immense than you believe.

Sign, the president of the **C **Company.

Gustave looked at it and he signed.

"Well...The **C** company...I never heard of it before...Why did we accept it? Oh yeah...Jacob and Cassandra wanted to play at the special game and convince us. The key gave us the bracelets and...I don't know how but the bracelet I have brought me here...Is it hell..." He then realised that he was talking a little too loud. No one was around but he decided to put it safely in his mind.

_I seems like I am in hell...But this is the Underworld. What is the __**C**__ Company? Is this C even important now...What am I thinking...Of course it is important? They made objects that can teleport us to another world...Where are the other? I hope they are alright...This bracelet...Agitos said it is familiar when he escorted me to the home of Zalvar. So...Did the president steal it? Did he build it? If he steals it...Then...He came into this world...How? Is it possible when we cannot teleport ourselves? Too...Too much question without any answer._

_What I know is that I am trap here and I cannot get out of here now. They didn't kill me because they are interested by the bracelet and it might disappear with me...Well...That will not surprise me if it is true anymore._

Gustave stopped thinking about it. It was useless now. He had to get use to this place and survive. He watched a little the place. He needed to use all of his skills. He had to use his mind, because his muscles are pretty much useless. He decided to explore the town further. Maybe he can find some literature. He then stopped.

_Idiot...You don't even know how they are writing. Well...You are never sure if you can or not. _Thought Gustave.

He walked at the direction of north and he passed around Underworlder. Because he was small, he didn't grab much attention and also the fact that the Underworlder knew it is illegal to hurt him. He continued for a while until he saw Rothar who was shouting against another Underworlder.

The Underworlder is Khybon who looks like a cyborg. He has 3 eyes. 2 at the same place has human which are completely red and one on his forehead, red iris and black pupil. Khybon is a yellow, bird-humanoid that built parts of himself and has a strap around his chest with a mysterious blue crystal of some sort. He wears red shoes and has a robotic claw for his bottom left hand, a blaster on his top right hand, a drill on his right bottom hand, and a normal top left hand. He also has a dark loincloth.

"I already told your Rothar that your battlegear isn't ready yet!" Shouted Khybon. "I don't know how you broke the axe but I am busy with another project now more important than the axe!"

"Chaor asked me to restore the battlegear!" Shouted Khybon. "I need to upgrade the Mowercycle so it can faster and...Hurt less the ass."

"But I need my axe now! I have another coliseum match soon and I need it!" Shouted Rothar.

"It's against who?" Asked Khybon.

"No need to know. I'll wipe him out." Said Rothar.

"Hum...What do we have here?" Asked Khybon looked at Gustave. He looked at him because he wanted anything to distract Rothar. Khybon knew that Rothar isn't the smartest one.

"Leave me out of-" Gustave was cut by Rothar.

"Well...If it isn't the short stranger." Said Rothar. "How's Zalvar? I'm sure he is not healed from the fight yet." He then laughed when he remembered his epic victory.

"He's better." Said Gustave. "And you? Feeling your luck going out?"

"Wh-" He was cut by Gustave.

"I mean. You really want the axe for the next fight." Said Gustave.

"You...I don't need this battlegear! I can beat anyone with any battlegear!" Shouted Rothar.

"Why are you insisting to have the axe then?" Asked Gustave.

"Because it is my custom made battlegear!" Shouted Rothar.

"You are prolonging the time for the axe to be forge by making..." _Yellow penguin demon...4 arms penguin..._ Thought Gustave. "...Him losing time." Said Gustave.

"...Grrr...Fine! Better be ready tomorrow!" Shouted Rothar. He then walked away.

"Thanks." Said Khybon.

"Yeah...The name is Gustave." Said the kid.

"Khybon...Now I can go back to work." Said Khybon.

"Good...I'll continue walking around." Said Gustave.

The both went their way.

Gustave continued exploring the town for a while and find something to do. He didn't want to get caught in his mind and he tried to find something else to do. He then heard a few shouts.

"What is going on now?" Wondered Gustave.

He walked at the direction of the sound and he saw Underworlder child shouting.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" They screamed.

Gustave heard then and he wondered what is going on.

_I thought they deal fight in the coliseum...Well...I saw adult fighting there. Hum...Maybe it is a child fight if it is children around them. _Thought Gustave.

He walked at the direction of the fight and he passed between the underworlder children and he saw 2 of them fighting. They were giving a fist fight and they punched themselves for a while. One of them gave a punch at the face and he grunted in pain. The other one countered with a knee attack to the stomach. He then continued with a head-butt and they both moved away with their head in pain. They putted their hand on their face and they grunted before continuing the battle.

Gustave watched this and he sighed. It not something an intellectual like him is attracted and he can see he had to get used to be in a place where the mind is less important than the brawl. He walked away after a while when one of the kid flied in the air. He decided to return near the statue. It was useless to travel elsewhere by himself and he could feel he will see a lot of verbal fight and physical fight if it wasn't put at the coliseum.

He returned there and he sat down. Zalvar will not be in good shape until a few days. He heard a sound and he looked behind him and he saw someone familiar to Chaor.

"Hello there...So...You are the stranger we've saw." Said the Underworlder.

"...Who are you?" Asked Gustave.

"...Call me Bel. It's shorter than my full name." Said Bel with a smile. "I am the son of Takinom and my stupid father Chaor."

He is a demon who looks a lot like his father. His skin is pale red and he also has a few yellow line skins on his arms and also on his chest. He has his mother eyes red. On his 2 dark blue horns on the side of his head and the horns have silver metal plate where it rotated. He also has red smaller horns on his back. He wears a fur short pant with a metal belt around his waist with a skull at the center of it. He also wears metal plate at his arms covered with a few spikes. He wears black boots ending with metal plates. He has brown spikes on his back, the 4 bigger are on his shoulders and on the high part of his back. He has a long and big tail covered with spikes on it. He is already 6 ft. tall. He has long black wings on his back.

"...The name is Gustave." Said the human. _Well...I didn't know he had a son...Even married with his attitude. If they married of course. _He thought.

"It's good to finally meet you...Especially when Agitos told me you were more like him." Said Bel.

He knew what he meant by that. Agitos was more an intellectual Underworlder than a fighter, like him.

"I took your interest I presume." Said Gustave.

"Of course...There is so much not a lot of Underworlder who prefers to focus on their mind." Said Bel. "I always search for someone outside Agitos...And I never found anyone...Until now."

He walked closer to Gustave and observed him. He looked from top to bottom.

"Interesting...But I am a little disappointed. I thought you were more impressive." Said Bel.

"Can't counter that." Said Gustave.

Bel closed his wings on his back and he gave a hard pat on the back of Gustave and he felt on the ground.

"Sorry! I didn't mean that." Said Bel who helped Gustave stood up. "I usually can control my strength."

"Thanks..." Said Gustave.

"It's okay. So...Where's Zalvar?" Asked Bel.

"Still healing after the beating he had against Rothar." Said Gustave.

"That explain why he is not with you...I was sure he'll watch you. He is jerky but he accomplishes his mission when told so." Said Bel.

"Alright...Well...I'll have to get going...I need to find something to distract me." Said Gustave.

"Why don't I brought you to the personal library the Underworld has? I have a collection at my home." Said Bel.

"Well...You're ruler is there and I am not sure if I can do anything if he is around here...I'll end up insulting him too." Said Gustave.

"That's great! I'll not be the only one badmouthing him then!" Said Bel.

Gustave wondered if he was sarcastic or he was sincere in the statement.

"Come on! I'll bring you to my chamber. I have wings. I don't want to use it for nothing." Said Bel.

"...Well...Alright." Said Gustave. He had nothing else and he wondered how much bad it will end.

Bel grabbed him and he opened his wings and he flied in the air. After a while, he reached the castle and he moved to a window, which was opened. He entered in here and he dropped Gustave who was surprise by this. He wasn't expecting to be grabbed suddenly like that. He looked at Bel and he saw him asking him to follow him to another room. He followed him and he saw him opening the light.

Gustave watched inside and he saw much more books and archives he was expecting from the Underworld.

"Welcome to my sanctuary." Said Bel.

"...It is impressive." Commented Gustave.

"Yeah...I'm a child but I am passionate by books." Said Bel.

"A child?" Said Gustave looking at him and his size with disbelief. He looked like a normal adult.

"Yeah. I'm only 23 solans old. I'll be an adult in 17 solans." Said Bel.

He stood up and he looked at the books.

"Which one are you interested? Mugic...History...Lust Underworlders w-...What is this porn doing here?!" Shouted Bel. "...It's...Van Bloot one. How it end up here? *Sigh* Forget about this." Said Bel burning it. "There is not a lot of story book...We are lacking imagination about it."

"Well...History might be interesting." Said Gustave.

"Alright...I'll give you the less...biases version I have. It is a very Underworled centered story and it can be very influent to you." Warned Bel.

"I just remember...But...I am not sure if I can read it." Said Gustave.

He took the book and he looked inside. He couldn't read it.

"Yup...I can't read it." Said Gustave.

"Well...That's a problem." Said Bel.

"I have a question." Said Gustave.

"Ask it." Said Bel.

"Why are you interested in me?" Asked Gustave.

"Hum...I said you already." Said Bel.

Gustave said nothing, but he wondered if he had another motive.

"Anyway...If we have this problem...I think...I shall teach you how to read...Nah...Agitos is better in that." Said Bel.

"..." Gustave said nothing.

"You cannot say no anyway. It's the prince of the Underworld wish." Said Bel smirking at the same time.

"I wasn't thinking about protesting." Said Gustave.

"Also-" Bel was cut when stomp can be heard. "*Sigh* Dad is coming."

"SON! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Screamed Chaor.

"I'm here! You don't have to scream!" Shouted Bel.

Chaor entered in the chamber and he looked at Bel. He then saw Gustave.

"What are you doing here?!" Shouted Chaor furiously.

"Don't ask me. I cannot say no to someone bigger, stronger and who can fly." Replied Gustave.

"I invite him here dad." Said Bel.

"Well kick him out! It's your training time!" Shouted Chaor. "You have to train and become a-"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Bel felt asleep on his feet and he snored loudly.

"PAY ATTENTION SON!" Screamed Chaor snapping his finger at his face. "You have to become a warrior if you want to rule the Underworld someday! Mind is useless and will get you killed!"

"Oh please! The Overworld doesn't need it! Danian doesn't need it. Mipedian either! And you almost lost against M'arrillian because they use their mind!" Shouted Bel. "What makes you believe being the best warrior will be the best for me?"

"Because it is how the Underworld works!" Shouted Chaor.

"That's what you believe! Get out of here now or I'll open my mouth!" Shouted Bel.

"...INGRATEFUL SON!" Screamed Chaor.

"Well...That is very interesting. I'll be out of here." Said Gustave.

"You don't have to move out of here! Dad will!" Shouted Bel.

"SON! I am your father and you will do as I said!" Shouted Chaor. He saw Bel felt asleep again. "SON!" Bel didn't wake up. "ARGH!"

He walked away and screamed Underworlder swore about how much his son brought him shame.

Bel woke up and he looked at Gustave.

"Sorry you have to witness this. Dad is a total idiot. Anyway...I think I'll have no choice but to show it myself. Agitos will surely told dad...Also...It will infuriate him." Said Bel.

"...I think I'll return home now...It's starting to get late...And I think I need some calm form my ears after this verbal fight." Said Gustave.

"Alright...Before that." Said Bel.

He opened a box and he gave a crystal to Gustave.

"This is a communication crystal. If you want to talk to me or if I want to...You'll look inside...Sorry again about dad." He putted his hand behind his head. "He and I are polar opposite and he is sooo boring...I cannot help but fall asleep. I'll bring you to your home...It's the least I can do."

"Thank you." Said Gustave.

Bel took Gustave and he flight back to Zalvar home.

"Here you go...I hope to see you again soon. It will be in a while...I don't think Chaor would gave up next time." Said Bel. He then flew away.

"Well Gustave...You've become a...sort of friend with the son of the Chaor...Who is really polar opposite." Commented Gustave before returning inside.

He opened the door and he saw Zalvar sleeping in the bed.

"Hum...Rothar...I'll get you." Said Zalvar.

"Well...What can I do...Nothing." Said Gustave.

He walked in another room and he prepared the diner for him and for Zalvar. He then thought about his time outside and he decided to stay in the house for the rest of the day. He thought about Bel.

"Bel...Interesting...Maybe things aren't as bad as I first thought." Said Bel.

* * *

><p>AC: Here's the end of chapter 7.<p>

Next chapter: Plot.


	9. Chapter 8: Plot

AC: This chapter is shorter but it will bring answer to the plot. I've check and it is not too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Plot<strong>

5 blue windows where shining in front of one being. He was watching the 5 tribes. More precisely, he was watching what's happening with the 5 human kids who appeared in Perim. He observed everything that happens during the first day. The being was sitting on his crystal blue seat and he watched everything during the first day. He saw the result and he said nothing about it.

He was in a room without any color. It was all dark around him and nothing can be seen except a circle around him. In front of him, 5 circles with the symbol of each tribe where present. But nothing was on it.

"Hum...That is very interesting." Said the being. "Some creature are kind enough to them...I thought they were all going to send them into prison...Especially the Underworld. The son of Chaor...I hope Bel will take some dominance." He putted his hand on his hair or something like that while watching it. He then saw all children falling asleep when the night came. "Alright...Servant! I ask of you to manifest your presence."

The symbol of the Underworld shined and a tornado of fire appeared. When the fire dispersed, an Underworlder was on it.

"Seeryn answers the call of his master." Said the Underworlder.

He was a creature made of dark stone and orange and yellow fire. His head is a stone where is red eyes shined over the fire. He wears no clothes. He has 4 arms of magma and rocks and also 2 legs ending with 3 toe of rock. He has 2 big wings made of fire his back. He also has a long tail of fire.

The symbol of the Overworld started shining and a wave of water splashed over the symbol and when it disappeared, a female water being was present.

"Unda answers the call of her master." Said the overworlder.

Unda has a humonoid female shape. She has blue eyes looked at them. She also has long hairs like tentacle on her back. She appears to be made of water and has fragments of coral attached to her green and partially transparent 'skin'. She wears coral as clothes, Pink coral on her chest, blue for her skirt with a purple belt, purple elbow plates and red orange coral on her wrist.

The symbol of the mipedian started shining and a tornado appeared and it created a powerful wind that the 2 other's fight before the mipedian manifest itself.

"Silv answers the call of her master." Said the mipedian.

Silv is a being comprised of the power of air. She has four arms and a reptilian look to her. She has gray hair on her back like. Her skin is transparent gray where her blue eyes stick out stronger than Unda. She wears a white robe with a gold chain on her throat, golden plates on her wrist and a golden belt.

The symbol of the danian also shine and stone covered the symbol until it exploded.

"Norm answers the call of his master." Said the danian.

Appearance Nom is a strange combination of a boulder and a tree with glowing blue/green eyes. He has eight limbs, and each of his arms is unique. His arms and his legs are made of brown wood while his chest is made of gray rock. He has 2 hands with rock searching as glove. His head is made of wood also.

The being looked at the last symbol and nothing happen. The M'arrillian symbol remained motionless.

"He will not come." Said Nom calmly. "He is not interested in all this anymore."

"...It would seem to be that way..." Said the being.

"Screw him! That bastard doesn't deserve to be a servant of the element anymore!" Shouted Seeryn.

"Calm down." Said the being raising his hand. "Even if he doesn't come...He will have to participate in this plan. Wishing it or not...He is a part of this."

"What do you want us to do master?" Asked Unda.

"It is about the child form another world right?" Asked Silv.

"It is." Said the being.

"But...Why do we need them? You could have chosen a creature." Said Seeryn.

"No...It has to be a being that didn't live here." Said the master. "It is now time to talk about the part where you come in...It will not be now...But when they could start mastering the bracelet."

"What do you need us for?" Asked Silv.

"When they will start using their power...It will be the time for you to come to them and teach them how to use the bracelet...Also...You will be under their command." Said the master.

"WHAT?! UNDER-...I mean...Under the command of a human!" Shouted Seeryn. He stopped screaming when he saw the glare of his master. "They are weaker than us! Why should we obey one of them?"

"Because my words are absolute." Said the master.

"...Fine master." Grunted Seeryn.

"When will it start?" Asked Nom.

"Soon. For now...You will have to stay put." Said the master.

"Master...May I ask a question?" Asked Unda.

"You can." Said the master.

"Why are you doing all this? What is the thing we can obtain from this?" Asked Unda.

"I want to put the creatures into a situation they had to get used. It is also a thing in which they are in now. The bracelets will guide them..." He then said nothing else.

"You want to let us in the suspense." Asked Silv.

"I don't want you to know everything." Asked the master. "Remain still until your time comes. You will have the chance to return to Perim." He then frowned in eyes. "You are dismissed for now."

"Thank you master." Said the 4 before disappearing.

Seeryn appeared again.

"You call us here just for that. This is the shortest talk we ever had master." Said Seeryn.

"I know...But I had something else to do now...So go please." Said the master.

"Alright master." Said Seeryn before disappearing into a fire tornado.

He waited for a few seconds when a light appeared in front of him until suddenly disappearing. Whoever appeared in front of the master, stayed in the shadow and didn't move forward.

"Ea...What is the meaning of your presence?" Asked the master.

"...I am here to check in my protégés." Said Ea.

"You mean the 5 kids...Anyway...Is even Ea your real name?" Said the master.

"Yes. It is my name. Anyway...How are the 5 human kids doing for now?" Asked Ea concerned.

"Ruler of the Earth...As you can see...They are fine for now." Said the master.

"...That isn't calming my worries...Why did you ask me to bring them here? I accept your help because of the retour d'ascenseur...As the human says these day. I remember when you accept some creature to help guiding the people of Egypt, etc. But I am still worried for them. They are children...I need an explanation." Said Ea.

"God...Listen...I need them for something important and special." Said the master. "You see...The 5 tribes entered for a long time in multiple wars where they kill each other's. It is painful when a god watched his being killed again and again. I need those 5 to change those things." Said the master.

"Why does everyone need humans now?" Asked Ea out loud.

"You own all of us for the service in the past. You are even in dept with Lucifer when you wanted humans to fear acting evil and committing sins." Said the master. "What happen? What you wanted...Except with a few...death."

"Humans call that collateral damage now." Said Ea.

"Mass murder is collateral damage now...Well...For me...War will always be a mass murder for and should be called that way." Said the master.

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" Asked Ea.

"...Maybe...Or I am serious." Said the master. "Anyway...I have a plan if things went wrong. I'll make sure those kids don't...suffer too much."

"No joke about that." Grunted Ea. "I consider humans as if they were my children."

"...You have **** a lot of woman then Ea." Replied the master.

"THAT'S NOT THE WAY I MEANT!" Screamed Ea. "Anyway...You better not let them die."

"I won't...So...How's it going with their family?" Asked the master.

"Hard...Some of the parents are searching for them...Some don't care and a few loses all hope...I'm starting to get sick of doing that...But I have almost paid my dept. for making human prosper and learning morality." Said Ea.

"Alright...I guess you want to know about the bracelet I've brought them." Asked the master.

"Of course. Anyway...The bracelet has multiple functions. One of them is to protect them against anything the creatures can use like the mind control and the danian parasite. It is not only to protect them. Eventually, they will awake the power of the bracelet they have; the individual power of course. The true power of the bracelet can only awake in a specific condition." Said the master.

"I understand..." Said Ea. "How long will it be?"

"...It will take a few years or more...I'll accelerate it a little and give the tribes a few hints in different ways. The first one is already in their hands." Said the master.

"You mean the tablet, papyrus, etc." Said Ea.

"Yes...It is to reach their...gift." Said the master.

"...Anyway...I'm just glad the bracelet will be a counter weight against creature who wants to hurt them...I'll be going now...I can't leave the earth for too long before an American cause a problem *chuckles* Seriously...I meant a human in general." Said Ea.

"You should stop joking against American...It's only a few of them." Said the master.

"Whatever." Said Ea disappearing into light.

"*Sigh*...Anyway...I can only watch for now...I hope it will go like I plan...If not...Then the time will come." Said the master.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of chapter 8. It is short but it shows a few things about the plot. The intro is now over. A lot is leave in the dark.<p>

One thing about Ea. Ea is a major Mesopotamian god who became Yahweh in the Jew religion and then become got in the Christian religion.

Phase 1: Adaptation.

Chapter 9: New clothes.


	10. Chapter 9: New clothes

AC: Chapter 9 is ready. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 1: Adaptation<strong>

Days have pass since the first day of the 5 human kids. They have started to get a little used to their new places thanks to the help of a few creatures who were kind enough to help them...Or leave them on their own and learned it by themselves. It was still the time for adaptation. They don't know a lot about what is going on...And they also don't know how the world they are stuck in works. The kids all face the same problem, human clothes aren't made to be durable for capitalism purpose, and they need to find new one soon. The clothes are scratched and also showed some skin. Alena suddenly became more nervous because the place where the clothes aren't covering much of her chest. M'arrillians didn't see what the problem was, but they are not humans.

It is also a signs that creatures must also have some adaptation to the humans. A lot less than the opposite, but they are a few things the kids will not and couldn't.

**Chapter 9: New clothes**

**Overworld: Kiru city**

Viqtarr walked with Jacob across the city. Jacob clothes were all used up and couldn't hold forever. Viqtarr guided him to a place where the clothes had been prepared for a while. Jacob knew about it since Viqtarr asked him to follow him. He looked at the street and it was becoming a little familiar to him after a while. He knew he's going to the market place.

"Viqtarr...Do you miss the battlefield?" Asked Jacob.

"...A little...But I have you to keep me occupied." Said Viqtarr patting the head of Jacob with a smile.

"I hope you are not already out of stories to tell me." Said Jacob.

"I have a lot...Don't worry." Said Viqtarr before laughing. "I have a few more...Kidding, a lot more. I was an active soldier...And I think I finally need a time off."

"That is good then." Said Jacob. "I wonder a few times if..."

"If I am a little mad deep inside about this...No. I propose myself and you have no reason to feel any guilt." Said Viqtarr. "Believe me...Sometime you cause me much more trouble than a few soldiers doing what they want." He then laughed lightly. "Compare to it...It is worth it."

They reached the store.

"Hello there." Said Viqtarr to the tailor. "Is it ready?"

"Viqtarr...Of course it is ready. You asked me enough time that I decided to do it faster." Said the tailor. "Come inside and we will see if it fits him or it needs a few adjustments."

They entered inside the tailor house. Jacob looked around and he saw the multicolor stuff the tailor had to made clothes. Jacob knew that it wasn't there Viqtarr obtained his clothes but Jacob thought it was wiser not to ask it. He knew it was a little higher quality than the skirt he is wearing and it must be for his own reason. The tailor took out the clothes and Jacob observed it for a while. He watched it closely.

"You can try it." Said the tailor.

Jacob walked in another to change himself in another room for some privacy. Viqtarr knew why since Jacob didn't have the much fur and his skin will show so much more than him. He waited for a while and he didn't say anything.

"I think...It's good...Surprisingly soft...I thought it was going to be more rough." Said Jacob.

"You can come here now. I'm curious to see the result." Said Viqtarr.

Jacob walked outside the other room and he showed himself. He now wears a red shirt covering his chest and a part of his neck. He wears a long red pant of the same color with a brown and blue belt. He still has his bracelet but it is covered by a white bandage like he was told too. Viqtarr explained that it was made for his own security. There might be other creatures that wants the bracelet and if they are not seeing it. It will be safer.

"It is perfect on you Jacob." Commented Viqtarr.

"True...I like the color a lot. Well...Good-bye for my clothes..." He said with melancholy.

Viqtarr knew that he was thinking about his home. The overworlder knew that eventually, he will become home sick...But he can't do anything to help that.

"Anyway...I like them...Thank you Viqtarr." Said Jacob with a smile.

"Alright...How much it is?" Asked Viqtarr.

"40 coins." Said the tailor.

Viqtarr grunted about how expensive it is then they walked outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Underworld city<strong>

Gustave was in a shop where clothes are being sold. He was with Zalvar, who was now healed. That would have been normal in the shop, if only the other one accompanied him wasn't there. Bel was also present; he wanted Gustave to have more...Fitting clothes than a simple loincloth, exactly what Zalvar was opting for. Gustave didn't really care what he will wear compare to Bel. He saw Bel and Zalvar argue about it. He was a little surprise that Zalvar didn't hesitate to reply to the prince of the Underworld, but Bel was also arguing well; despises falling asleep a few times when Zalvar was starting to bring the fist in his vocabulary. Gustave knew that Bel didn't answer well to anything linked with fighting since he did fall asleep when he tried it once. Bel was like programmed to fall asleep when fighting appeared in a sentence.

"Alright! You win son of Chaor! Just pick whatever you want for Gustave! But I am not paying for that!" Shouted Zalvar furious.

"I know...I brought what I need." Said Bel.

"...Should I be the one to choose then?" Asked Gustave.

"Of course...Not! I am deciding for you and it's final." Said Bel. "Looking at you...It is clear you don't have the Underworlder taste." He added with a grin.

"Things could be worse..." Said Gustave quietly. He looked at Bel fur short pants. "Nah...It is the worse."

"Alright...Let's see what will you the best." Said Bed.

"I thought he was known for his bad charisma." Said Gustave who started to hear the rumor and also some comments of Zalvar.

"It is the case...He cannot control a crowed...He is good in a 1 on 1 verbal fight...But he cannot assemble an army like his father." Said Zalvar.

"I hear you." Said Bel glaring at them. "But I won't deny that I am not gifted in something I am not interest about."

He continued searching in the store while Gustave and Zalvar waited. Gustave and Zalvar had a relationship where it is a mutual respect. Gustave didn't comment on what he hated about Zalvar and he did the same. They had a few discussions but it end up with Zalvar shouting at Gustave. Even so, Zalvar is watching around in case something can hurt Gustave and Gustave didn't bring Zalvar into trouble.

"Here..." Said Bel.

Gustave took the clothes and he looked at it. It wasn't a bad choice...But the pant made him think of Rothar pant. He then walked somewhere more private and he changed himself. When he came back, the 2 creatures watched him.

He now wear a red Sleeveless shirt with a green shorts. He still has his bracelet. He still wears his necklace because he liked it.

"Wait...You need this too." Said Zalvar giving something to Gustave.

He knew he wanted him to hide the bracelet. It was another bracelet.

He putted the bigger one of brown color over the special bracelet to hide it.

He looked at himself.

"Not as bad...You are not the worse to choose clothes." Said Gustave.

"Yeah...I guess it fits better." Admitted Zalvar.

"Good...Let's buy it and we are good to go." Said Bel.

* * *

><p><strong>Mipedian desert: Al Mipedim castle<strong>

Itachi was looking at Shimmark and Bastet. He was wondering what they have in mind when they called him in Bastet chamber.

"Alright...I've ask Shimmark to bring you here for a good reason." Said Bastet.

"...Alright...What is it?" Asked Itachi.

"I think your clothes are starting to get used up." Commented Bastet.

"Also...They are not adapted to the desert. You have been giving a few sighs that you are burning...I mean...You're body sweat a lot...As you said." Said Shimmark.

"So...We thought we should give you new clothes more adapted to the desert and will help you not overheating." Said Bastet.

"Okay...So...What are you suggesting?" Asked Itachi.

Bastet showed him the clothes she had found for him.

"You are the one who's choosing my clothes?" Asked Itachi. "I think I'm old enough for that."

Bastet looked at him and she said nothing.

"No. You are not." Said Bastet. "I am the one who shall decide your clothes...I'm sure Shimmark isn't the best choice. After all, I am the one who dressed Iflar and Mudeenu when they were around your age...I guess." She added uncertain.

"Alright..." Itachi took the new clothes and he walked away. He then came back. "How can I change myself if mipedian can turn invisible?"

"Do not worry...They will not spy on you." Said Bastet.

"...Are you sure? If I find one of them..." He then said nothing else and leaved his treat unknown. Especially since he knew he couldn't do anything.

"The extra tissue is to cover the bracelet Itachi." Said Bastet.

He walking in the room and he started changing while the 2 other mipedians waited for her to be ready. Shimmark wondered if Bastet will not make him girly. He remembered he saw Iflar once...And it was a robe. Iflar was ashamed for a while and he hide from his mother for a while and Theb-Saar was the one dressing him.

Itachi came back and he was not in a robe like Shimmark worried about. He wears a loincloth and also a cloth around his belly. The loincloth is blue color like the sky and the cloth is orange on his belly and chest. He wears a tissue over his left arm to hide the bracelet like Bastet asked him. Itachi looked at himself and he found himself a little weird...But less out of normal in this place where almost all mipedians wear loincloth.

"The back part of the loincloth is larger...Why?" Asked Itachi.

"Well...You have butt that are much bigger than our tribe." Said Shimmark. "They stick out."

"That's normal for a human like me." Said Itachi.

"It is good...You are lucky you weren't wearing a girl robe like poor Iflar once." Said Shimmark.

"Are you judging the queen?" Asked Bastet.

"...Queen Bastet...No...I haven't said anything." Said Shimmark backing away.

"Are you sure?" Asked Bastet glaring at him.

"Sorry!...Itachi...We got to go!" Shouted Shimmark. He took Itachi and he ran away with him.

"Shimmark! When will Vinta come back?" Asked Itachi.

"I don't know...It's longer than I thought and...The queen will catch us if I keep talking!" Shouted Shimmark.

Shimmark took Itachi and ran faster to escape the angry queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Danian: Mount Pillar<strong>

Cassandra was in her new clothes. It was much simpler than what she was wearing before changing. She wears a brown robe that covers all of her body and her arms. She wears simple clothes since not a lot of danian wears anything. She still wears a silver necklace around her neck. She didn't want robe separate from her necklace. She didn't comment at all about the necklace because she was dressed with danian clothes that cover most of her body. She also didn't complain because she is afraid of danian because they look like bugs.

She didn't like her clothes because she loved to wear beautiful clothes. She knew it would be the case anymore and she didn't have the guts to complain against giant bugs...What was worse is that Wamma was busy that day and it wasn't him who brought him new clothes. It was Odu-Bathax. She looked at him and said nothing.

"What?! Have I something on my face?" Asked Odu-Bathax. He saw the way she looked at him. Ironically, there was something on his face.

"..." Cassandra took some distance from the danian.

"*Sigh* I'm not going to hurt you." Said Odu-Bathax after sighing.

The way she looked at him made him feel like he was some kind of monster. He didn't like it when it wasn't justified.

"It's nothing...And...*Deep intake* There is something on your face...Just...Between your eyes." Said Cassandra.

Odu-Bathax putted one of his 4 hands on his forehead and touched the stuff. It was very stinky. Odu-Bathax tried to move his hand away of his forehead and he couldn't move.

"...Dammit...Those stupid...They prank me again!" Shouted Odu-Bathax. "I'm going to get them." He then tried to pull it off again.

Cassandra backed away when he tried to unstuck himself. He then started fighting and swearing when he couldn't unstick his hand. He then felt on the ground.

He walked on the ground and spin a few seconds before he stopped trying to unglue himself. Cassandra would have laugh if she wasn't that afraid of bugs and him. She wondered thought why he was victim of a prank.

"I thought...You were all serious..." Said Cassandra.

"We are not all serious. We are hard worker at everything." Said Odu-Bathax. "Even Wamma is working hard...But it is a not working...That's the problem. I can't believe a danian got me with that prank...I don't know where he is...But I'm going to find him and...MAKE HIM PAY!"

Cassandra backed until she touched the wall. Odu-Bathax noticed that.

"You don't have to be afraid when I have nothing against you." Said Odu-Bathax. "But...Do you have anything to unstick me?"

Cassandra said no and Odu-Bathax grunted.

* * *

><p><strong>M'arrillian: Deep Mine<strong>

"Listen to me." Said Bahrakatan to Alena. "You need some new clothes and we agreed on it. You said that you will accept to change for something more appropriate...Than...that...So...Strip now."

"There is no way I'm going to strip in front of you. I'll never forgive myself if I do that...You can't ask girl to strip herself." Countered Alena.

"Why can't I ask you that?" Asked Bahrakatan.

"First...It means you are a pervert...And second...It means you are a pedophile." Said Alena.

Bahrakatan knew what they both mean.

"I don't see how I can be attract by you...You are ugly for all M'arrillian...That's in our standards." Said Bahrakatan.

Alena glared at him. The M'arrillian was so much asking for a punch at his face...If she was more aggressive and he wasn't that hard.

"...Strip." Ordered Bahrakatan.

"Give me the clothes and I'll go in another room where you are not." Said Alena.

"...Fine." Said Bahrakatan. He gave her the clothes and she walked in another room. "What's with her and clothes? Too scare to strip in front of me." He wondered why it is that way.

"That's a human culture!" Shouted Alena.

Bahrakatan waited for a while for her to come out. After a while, he was starting to get a little angry. She was taking too much time.

"How can it be that long to change clothes?!" Shouted Bahrakatan getting impatient.

"I have no top. I can't go out and showed my breast." Said Alena.

"I have enough of this!" Shouted Bahrakatan.

He entered into the room and he saw the small breast. Alena screamed and she threw the first thing she obtained. A hammer smashed strait at the face of Bahrakatan who backed away shouting in pain.

"ARGH! By the Cothica! That's hurt!" Shouted Bahrakatan.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERV!" Screamed Alena.

"What's going on in here?!" Shouted a voice.

"...Phelphor." Said Bahrakatan calming down fast.

"...First time I heard you scream this solan." Said Phelphor. "What is going on here? I was called to act because of a...domestic problem...I was also being near here...And I am losing time for this." He glared angrily at him.

"You want to know. She is there. Ask her yourself." Said Bahrakatan.

"I'll do that right now!" Said Phelphor entering in that room.

Alena screamed and she threw a hard coral at the stomach of Phelphor, right on his scar, who immediately ran away back beside Bahrakatan.

"*Keuf* You...You did it on purpose." Said Phelphor gaining his breath.

"Yeah." Said Bahrakatan.

"Anyway...I know the problem." Said Phelphor massaging his stomach. "The problem is like Overworlder or Underworlder. Their chest had those strange things that are private like their reproductive organ...I mean...Even Takinom smashed Chaor nuts one time when he tried to peak on her *Chuckles at the funny image of the almighty Chaor kneeing*...I saw that in his mind. She needs something to cover her chest."

"I have something...A coral armor." Said Bahrakatan.

"I think it will be good...Think also about something to cover the bracelet...Eventually...She might be spot by the other tribes...They cannot see the bracelet or they will take her away." Suggest Phelphor.

"Alright...I'll take this and gave it to her." Said Bahrakatan.

"It pays to go outside the Deep Mines." Said Phelphor.

"Shut up." Said Bahrakatan walked with the armor. "Here Alena...This is for you...I...didn't know covering the chest was important for you."

"...It's alright...Sorry to hit both of you." Said Alena.

"It's alright." Said Bahrakatan.

"It was legitimate." Said Phelphor.

Alena then finally got out of the other room.

She wears gray chest armor since they don't have tissue. She will also wear a crystal blue middle skirt around her waist. Her bracelet his hidden with the rest of her robe covering her arms.

It is the rest of her robe because it broke when during the week and Bahrakatan thought he could use it later. He just gave it to her when she let it outside.

"I think it is good...Hard...But I won't complain." Said Alena after what they've made her through.

"Now that this problem is over...I'll go elsewhere." Grunted Phelphor.

He walked away.

"He is a grumpy one." Said Alena.

"He never got over our defeat." Said Bahrakatan. "Anyway...I'll follow Gal'Drad suggestion...And Aa'une order when he Gal'Drad opened his mouth. Let's go shopping for your diner."

They both walked outside to eat.

* * *

><p>AC: End of chapter 9. They now wear their new clothes.<p>

Chapter 10: Having fun.

Chapter 11: Fear.


	11. Chapter 10: Having fun

AC: Chapter 9 is around the boys in Perim.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Having fun<strong>

**Overworld: Kiru city**

Viqtarr sat on the ground and he watched Jacob playing with the other children at the soccer game. It was the day where the child didn't go at the academy. Leo game to his house and asked if they could play with Jacob. Viqtarr couldn't say no. It will make sure the mind of Jacob is busy and he will not think about his home for a while. Viqtarr made sure to keep the ball in his sight this time so it will not smash him again. Leo and Jacob were in the same team. They run in the field and kick the ball and tried to make sure they win the friendly match.

There was an older overworlder child who makes sure that nothing bad happens and played the referee. He can make a very high pinch sound when anyone committed a fault or broke the rules of the game.

Viqtarr saw that Jacob was in the winning team for now. The score was 2 for Jacob team and 1 for the other team. When he thought about it, the team leader is Leo but in his mind, it's Jacob team. Viqtarr heard a sound and he turned around and he saw Leo father.

Tangath Toborn is an Overworlder who has the appearance of a lion. He has brown skin and brown long mane around his head. He has a long lion tail at his back. He wears a metal plate on his left hand, a blue shorts and metal plates for his legs. He is muscular and he has on his back his sword he always have with him.

"Hello Toborn." Said Viqtarr.

"Hello Viqtarr...I was wondering what my son was doing. I am lucky to be here today and out of duty." Said Tangath with a smile. "I'm glad he is having fun...So...What are they doing?"

"They are playing a game called soccer." Answered Viqtarr. "It's a game that came from our special guess."

"The human?" Asked Tangath.

"So you heard of him. Exactly. He didn't say a lot about his world and I don't think he fully understand it anyway." Said Viqtarr.

"...That is understandable. He is a child." Said Tangath. "Anyway...I've heard about him. Najarin had found a book that contained information about the bracelet. He is busy translating it for now with the help of the Mugic academy."

"I see." Said Viqtarr.

"What do you think of him in general?" Asked Tangath. "I was surprise that you accept to take care of him. I didn't really believe it at first."

"You can be surprise about everyone when you don't fully know them outside the battlefield. I didn't want him to think he was picking last because no one wanted to take care of him. Also...I really have the most experience on it and I needed a little vacation from war and fighting." Said Viqtarr.

"That's the main reason?" Asked Tangath.

"Nah. I like him a lot. Feeling like he is my own child." Said Viqtarr. "He is very curious and asked a lot of question about here for a while. I also had to make sure he doesn't become too homesick."

"He showed sigh of it?" Asked Tangath.

"Mostly during the night." Said Viqtarr. "He looked at the sky during the night...Like as his home was somewhere in the stars. He is often melancholy when he does that. After a while, he then rests in his bed."

"Maybe he needs more attention." Said Tangath. "Well...I should follow that tip myself." He added with a smile. "I am often out of town...Sadly. So I cannot pass that much time with my son."

"Yeah." Said Viqtarr.

They said nothing and watched the children playing soccer for the rest of the day. Eventually, they are too tired to continue and they all naturally return to their home after laughing together. The result was the cause of it...It was a draw. No one win and no one lose.

Leo and Jacob walked at the direction of Tangath Toborn and Viqtarr. Leo saw his father and he ran at his direction.

"Father!" He jumped in the air and his father caught him. He hugged him and they said nothing.

Jacob watched this and he looked on the ground when he thought of his family.

"Sorry to be late. I didn't want to disturb your match." Said Tangath.

Viqtarr saw Jacob looked at the ground and he walked at his direction.

"Dad...Are you home just today?" Asked Leo. He let go his father. Tangath putted him on the ground.

"No...I'll be here for a while. Maxxor doesn't need me...You also need me a lot." Said Tangath.

"So cool!" Said Leo with a smile.

"Cool? It's not cold." Said Tangath.

"That's an expression from Jacob. It means awesome." Said Leo.

"Well...Stick to the awesome word." Said Tangath.

Viqtarr stopped near Jacob.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm...fine." Said Jacob. His lie was obvious.

"You are not." Said Viqtarr.

"I'll assure-" He was cut.

"You miss them...Don't you?" Said Viqtarr.

"...*Sniff*...Yes." Said Jacob. A tear started to appear near his eyes.

Viqtarr putted his arm behind Jacob and made him move against his belly.

"Listen...We will find a way to bring you home Jacob. I promise...For now...You have to hold on." Said Viqtarr.

Jacob moved his arms around Viqtarr and hugged him for a while. He pressed his head against the belly of Viqtarr and after a minute. He felt better. He let go of Viqtarr and gave him a smile. Viqtarr knew he calmed a crisis, but it will get worse. He knew it will.

Tangath and his son watched them for a while and said nothing.

"You can go home." Said Viqtarr. He took Jacob and putted him on his shoulder. "It's going to be alright."

The 2 lions looked at each other's and they walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Underworld: Kiru city<strong>

Zalvar was getting bored. He was playing in a game similar to chess against Gustave. He had to watch him so he had to play some game he wanted to play. The other reason was that he cannot win against Gustave.

"You're turn." Said Gustave.

Zalvar looked at his chess. He saw that he was clearly losing the match. Gustave was younger than him, less experienced than him. Yet, he managed to overcome him without too much trouble. He said nothing but he knew his average. Gustave was giving him a poker face. He showed no emotion and it was impossible to guess what's in his mind. Zalvar was used to read the mind by body expression and also the odor of the creature but Gustave let nothing like that. He is not readable.

"I'll try this." Said Zalvar.

Gustave moved his piece and Zalvar grunted.

"You lost again." Said Gustave.

"Dammit! How can you be so good?" Asked Zalvar.

"Strategy...I can see your plan from the piece you move." Said Gustave.

Zalvar looked at the plate where they were playing and he realised he was right. Zalvar saw that Gustave strategy was to attack the left while attracting his attention to the right. He grunted but he had learnt his lesson. He now had another way to read the mind of Gustave: Observation of the game.

"It also works that way in a battlefield." Remarks Zalvar.

"True...So...You want your revenge again?" Asked Gustave with a small smile.

"Nah...I'll think about what I learn today...Next time will be different." Said Zalvar. "Also...I am sure he will come soon."

"You mean Bel?" Asked Gustave.

"Yep. He seems so glad to have found a brainy like you in the Underworld of his age." Said Zalvar. "Good for him thought. That's not what we have here."

Bel entered in the house.

"Greetings you two." Said Bel.

"Welcome here prince." Said Zalvar.

"Just Bel is alright." Said Bel.

"Hi." Said Gustave. "Why are you here this time?"

"Time to continue your reading lesson." Said Bel.

"Well...I got to go Zalvar." Said Gustave.

"It's not a prison. He can watch you too." Said Zalvar. "It's also my time to train and take some strong drink anyway."

"Alright. Later." Said Gustave walking away.

Bel took him and they flew away.

"Are we really going to study readings?" Asked Gustave.

"Yes. Zalvar will know if I tried anything else." Said Bel.

"Alright...So...Is your dad calmer?" Asked Gustave.

"No way! He's the fury of the fire. He is never calm. I'm sure I'll hear him scream at me from the afterlife." Said Bel.

They continued flying until they reached Bel chamber. Bel then dropped Gustave on the ground and Gustave followed him. They walked in the library where Bel started to give Gustave lessons about the Underworlder writing. It wasn't that much complicated when the human started to get it. They didn't really bother with complexity of the writing. Bel explained that writing always had been simple in the Underworld. The leaders didn't want to put their mind in trying to understand more complex writing. Gustave still couldn't read fast, but he is a fast learner when it comes to the mind and he gets it fast.

Bel gave him the lesson of the day and after a while; Bel thought it was time to give him a book to read.

"Alright. I think you are ready to try and read something." Said Bel.

"After a week?" Asked Gustave.

"Well...I don't know what week means but I'll guess it means seven days." Said Bel a little unsure. "I am not worried about you. You just have to try and we will see how much your progress from WTF is means...to the actual reading. Anyway...What WTF means?"

"It's a human swearing...I heard my father saying that a lot." Said Gustave.

"My dad too. I mean about the swearing part." Said Bel. "Okay...You can try now."

"Okay." Said Gustave who picked the book. He opened it and he started reading it out loud when he noticed the beginning was written «Dear journal». "This morning...was shameful...I...peed in my bed..."

"GIVE ME THAT!" Screamed Bel. His voice was much closer to the fury of his father. He picked the book fast and he checked in it. "THAT MY JOURNAL! WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE IT?!"

"Wait...That was the last page written. Which meant today or yesterday" Said Gustave. He then smiled and he laughed.

"NOT FUNNY!" Screamed Bel. If his face wasn't already red, he would have turned that way.

Gustave calm down face and putted his poker face. He was just too surprise that a big demon like Bel had accident during night.

"Sorry." Said Gustave.

"...Just...Don't tell anyone..." He then moved very close to Gustave. "N-E-V-E-R." He said slowly like a crazy person.

"Okay...I didn't intent to read...I thought it was your father journal or something related to him since you want to embarrass him." Said Gustave.

"Well...It's not...How did I confuse them?" Wondered Bel.

"I don't know." Said Gustave. "Maybe because most of the book looked the same."

Gustave had a point. Bel decided to say nothing about it.

"Anyway...Please...I really don't one anyone to know that...It's very embarrassing." Said Bel.

"I won't." Said Gustave.

"Promise me. Promise that you won't tell anything...Because if you do...I'll let it grow in your mind." Said Bel, letting his threat unknown.

Gustave knew his friend was serious about this secret. He decided to not screw up and said nothing about it. He wasn't going to do that anyway to one of the few who he is talking too and is connecting with.

"Okay...Well...With the few sentences...You still need some practice and in a month, I guess you will be able to read this without any trouble." Said Bel with a smile.

He then caught Gustave with his arm and moved him closer to him.

"Never say it." He repeated again. "Anyway...I think we should have fun now...Want to play a board game?" asked Bel with a smile.

"Yup. I wonder if you will be a bigger challenge than Zalvar." Said Gustave.

"Let's see that." Said Bel.

They played for a while of that game. Gustave never knew the name of the board game that looked like chess. So he considered naming it, in his mind, Chess: Underworld version. Bel was a real challenge for Gustave and they were mostly even.

* * *

><p><strong>Mipedian: Al Mipedim castle<strong>

It was a strange day in the castle of Al mipedim. Mudeenu searched around and he wondered what were the strange thing happening today. He walked in the castle a while ago and he saw one of the elite guards glued against a wall and he couldn't free himself. Mudeenu looked at it and he wondered what happen to him. The elite soldier tried to free himself and he told him that he saw nothing. He was caught by surprise and glued to the wall.

"The only thing I remember is the sound of people laughing at my misery. I'm sure they are playing prank here...It cannot be you anymore...You are over it and tuned into...A more...mature one." Said the guard.

He was more talking about becoming a mipedian who is obsessed with the Cothica. Mudeenu was less obsessed right now since the human Itachi attracted his attention and angered at his direction. His current priority was to contain the human kid and he wondered why Bastet liked him.

Mudeenu thought about it and he wondered if he was a little jealous but he quickly disregarded this because he was annoying him by his action and attitude. He grunted a little when he believed it wasn't the only prank. He wondered if it will be eventually his turn.

He freed the poor royal guard and he continued to walk after this at the direction of the training room. He needed to best himself. He started to believe that battle will eventually occur. He walked in the training room and his instinct kicked in.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Asked Mudeenu. He looked around and he saw nothing. "What...What if there is a prank around? If it got the royal guard...Maybe he trapped something..."

He walked more slowly and then he stopped.

"Stop it...You cannot show them you ar- BE paranoid." Said Mudeenu.

He walked at the direction of the weight he had to lift and he stopped near it. He thought about whom the prankster can be and the answer is Itachi. He is the only kid in the palace right now. Mudeenu wasn't even married and didn't have kids, just like his cousin and Bastet didn't have child after Iflar for now. He looked at the weight and he tried to make sure it wasn't trap for a prank and he saw everything was fine. He then took it and he started lifting them.

He wasn't aware but Itachi and Shimmark were on the roof of what Itachi thought as a gym and they watched Mudeenu lifting.

"Alright...You know what the prank is." Whispered Itachi.

"Are you...Sure...It's prince Mudeenu...Not anyone else or me." Said Shimmark unsure.

"What...You're blue...Not something very grave...I had it in the pocket of my old cloths and it change color with water for a day." Said Itachi quietly. "Can't believe I forgot that."

"Yeah...Colorant." Said Shimmark. "It is easy to believe you forgot about it...You are in our world after all."

Shimmark scales are temporarily ocean blue on all of his body to his tail. Itachi pranked him with a little quantity of liquid, not water since he knew he can't waste it, and colorant to turn him blue. He found himself weird and a little like he was some overworlder.

"Remember...If he caught us...It's over Itachi...He's destroy us...Mostly me and you barely. Not destroy." Said Shimmark.

"Don't worry...He'll be less threatening in this color." Said Itachi.

"You mean looked." Whispered Shimmark.

"Alright...You'll just have to make sure the servant take this oil for his oil bath. We will make sure he changed color and we will run away." Said Itachi.

"But the servant will not accept to do it...They do it while invisible but...Oh...I see...I have to pass as the servant...Urgh...I'll have to touch most of his body and...There." Said Shimmark.

"I would have done it if I could." Said Itachi.

"Well...I think I'll put my foot down...This is too dangerous." Said Shimmark.

"Chicken out?" Asked Itachi.

Shimmark looked at Itachi.

"I don't know what it means...But every time I heard that...I feel like I have to do it." Said Shimmark.

He took the oil and he walked at the bathhouse and made sure to switch place with the servants. They asked why Shimmark wanted to take their place but he said he wanted to prank Mudeenu and they walked away.

"Waouh...Never thought they would be cooperative...I wanted them to stop me." He whined.

Shimmark waited for a while and he turned himself invisible. He waited for Mudeenu to come and he wondered what to do when he'll be busted. He saw the mipedian prince arrived and he waited for him to sit in the bath room. The bathhouse was like a sauna and Mudeenu waited for the servant to clean his scales. He had strip and waited for the servant to clean him. Shimmark gulped and he started to put the oil on the prince and his scales changed color. Shimmark felt a little sick when he reached the region of the mipedian prince butt and he hesitated. He wondered why Mudeenu said nothing. He looked at him and he saw him taking a nap. Shimmark felt lucky and he finished the job and he walked away silently.

Mudeenu waked up shortly after that and he walked outside the bathhouse after clothing himself. He realised that he had fall asleep and it was time for diner with the family. He walked fast at the direction of the royal dining room when he saw Shimmark and Itachi. He watched them and he noticed Shimmark blue. Shimmark had his hands behind his back and tried acting not suspiciously while Itachi just glared at the prince like always.

"Shimmark...What happen to you?" Asked Mudeenu.

"Just feeling blue today." Said Shimmark.

Mudeenu stayed silence for a few seconds and didn't believe him. He then understood what he silently said.

"Itachi pranks right?" Asked Mudeenu looking at the kid.

"Yup...He got me." Admitted Shimmark.

"Anyway...I have to go...And compare to you, he will not get me." Said Mudeenu confident.

Mudeenu walked away without noticing his new scales color. He noticed that the guards looked at him in a strange way but he decided to ignore some of them and shouted at a few others if they had a problem.

When he was away, Itachi laughed with all his strength. He eventually calmed down.

"You did it perfectly well." Said Itachi with a big smile.

"Yeah...Now...Let's hide...Because I have proof all over my hand." Said Shimmark.

Shimmark picked Itachi and they disappeared in the castle, not to be seen for the rest of the day.

In the dining room, Iflar and his mother Bastet were eating like usual when Mudeenu entered.

"Sorry...I am late." Said Mudeenu.

Itachi and Bastet looked at him. Their jaw was opened and Iflar let the food felt on the ground. He said nothing while Bastet smiled at him, stopping herself to laugh.

"...Euh...Is something wrong?" Asked Mudeenu.

Nothing is said to him. Mudeenu is confused about all this and he decided to check in the mirror since they were watching him with intensity. He stopped in front of a mirror and he saw himself.

His jaw also felt. His scales were now completely pink and gave the impression of being girly and a lot less threatening. He said nothing but he knew that he had been prank and he can only guess when he was sleeping.

"...ITACHI! I SWEAR TO THE COTHICA I'LL GET YOU!" Screamed Mudeenu and started searching for him.

The good news was that he never found him. Another good news was that Bastet managed to calm him down and stopped the hunt for Itachi head. The bad news is that everyone in the castle saw him pink and his reputation is ruined for the next 3 days before his scales turned back to his normal orange.

* * *

><p>AC: Chapter 10 end.<p>

Chapter 11: Fear.

Chapter 12: Some answers.


	12. Chapter 11: Fear

Here's chapter 11: I hope you like it. I wanted to put it sooner but it couldn't upload it until right now. (11h10 A.M. Quebec hour)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Fear<strong>

**Danian: Mount pillar**

Cassandra followed Wamma in the cavern. They walked together and they said nothing for a while.

"Where are we going?" Asked Cassandra.

"I'm going to show you a little around. I think you need to know where the commercial part of Mount pillar...is Well...The mandiblor commercial part. Maybe there is something you might like." Said Wamma. "I want to offer you something."

"Thank you Wamma." Said Cassandra. She gave a small pat at the arm of Wamma.

"We are friends right?" Said Wamma unsure.

"...It is weird...But...Yeah. You are my friend...Even if you are a bug." Said Cassandra.

"Again with this bug thing." Said Wamma. He then sighed and his antenna dropped lightly.

"Sorry...But it's the true." Said Cassandra.

"Alright...Well...We are soon here." Said Wamma. He looked at her and he wondered if she will stop fearing bugs eventually. He said nothing and he walked with her.

They reached the market place and they looked around. There were a lot of bugs and Cassandra walked behind Wamma and hid there.

"Maybe...This wasn't such a good idea." Said Wamma when he guessed again.

"No...Maybe...I should face my fear...I'll be here for a while." Said Cassandra. She breathed deeply and walked by the side of Wamma.

"Do not see us as bugs." Said Wamma. "See us as danian...Or people."

"Alright..." Said Cassandra unsure.

"If it is too much. We will walk away. I will not let anyone hurt you Cassandra. I am you friend and I'll protect you." Said Wamma.

"I know." Said Cassandra with a smile.

She's been here long enough to trust Wamma's word. She always knew now that he was honest, protective and kind. She had played a few times with Wamma, even if it asked a lot of energy, he didn't mind that much. He just joked about it or whined a little. When Wamma is working, Cassandra is by his side and they played a game she played before. They played rock, paper scissor, when Wamma got the game. They were equal when they played together and they are not getting bored of this. The fun part was Wamma's reaction when he won or when he lost. They also played starring contest.

Other things they do than playing is getting out of the post to take a nap together for a while. They both enjoy the nap and Wamma noticed that Cassandra had extra energy after the nap. She once said that it reminds her of home. Sometimes, Wamma putted her on his shoulders and they moved that way.

For now, they walked in the market place and Cassandra tried to remain calm. Wamma looked at her and he hoped she didn't try to run away because of her fear. He moved him of his hand and grabbed hers and he could fell that she immediately calm down. He didn't know why that was enough to calm her down but he guessed it's the trust she had on him.

"Alright...Maybe we can find a toy or something like that." Said Wamma. "There is not a lot but it is better than nothing."

"True...I'm not always with you." Said Cassandra.

"So...Did Odu-Bathax scares you?" Asked Wamma. "If yes...I'll talk to him...Even if it will not end up good for me."

"No...He isn't that scary after seeing him spin on the ground...He shouted a lot and he is often furious...But...He tried to behave...I can see it. He's not angry against me." Said Cassandra.

"True...What you should know about Odu-Bathax is that he is harsh and often angry...But he is also fair with every danian...After all, he is a mandiblor who had talent and enough motivation to rise in the rank." Said Wamma.

"That is interesting to know." Said Cassandra with a cute smile.

"It is good to see you smiling." Said Wamma.

"You like it?" Asked Cassandra.

"Of course. It's cute to see you smiling like that." Said Wamma. "Alright...Do you see anything special?"

"Well...No." Said Cassandra.

They were walking at the different shop and they looked around. They have found nothing around them that interested Cassandra. The simple fact that Wamma hold the hand of Cassandra helped her to remain calm when they walked around the place full of danian.

"So...What do you like to do?" Asked Wamma while searching.

"I like math, reading stories and...The last one was nice clothes." Said Cassandra.

"You don't like what you wear?" Asked Wamma.

"It's alright...I won't be difficult when you are nice enough to give some you have." Said Cassandra.

"So you like reading...Maybe we can ask Lore or anyone to teach you how to read...Because I don't know how to read and I am not interested." Said Wamma. "I can learn...And...It would have been nice to teach it to you when we have time."

Cassandra looked at a shop and she saw something that grabbed her attention. She walked at the direction and Wamma followed her so she will not be stopped by his weight. She walked until she reached the place and she looked at the object. It looked a lot like a yo-yo and she can see it had the purpose. She liked this game and she had a few at her home. The yo-yo thing wasn't made with color but she already imagined her coloring it.

"I want this Wamma." Said Cassandra.

Wamma looked at it and he saw it was a nice toy. He had one when he was young...How much was he bad at it until he suddenly got it. He remembered to his the eyes of a friend when he missed it once and he countered by hitting him too. Wamma didn't hesitate to pay. Toys are not costing a lot and they are not very expandable. The more high you are in the hierarchy of the danian, the more work you have and you cannot really play or have fun...Even if you had little time.

The danian shopkeeper moved closer at the direction of the girl to give it and Cassandra backed away and she bumped against the belly of Wamma and dug his fat a little. The shopkeeper was also wondering why a non-danian was there until he remembered the queen orders and warning. He found her innocent and not threatening. He was also wondering why she was afraid of him. He looked at Wamma and he showed his hand. He gave it to Wamma who thanked him and they walked away.

"Thank you Wamma." Said Cassandra.

"You are welcome." Said Wamma with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>M'arrillian: Deep mine<strong>

Alena walked at the market once again. The difference is that this time, Bahrakatan was accompanying her. Bahrakatan seemed clearly to be annoyed by the fact he had to follow her when she walked away, but Aa'une ordered him to be more careful and watchful. Alena looked at him and Bahrakatan was grunting about the waste of time. She knew he'd rather to be working in an invention or studying the bracelet. He walked with her to the M'arrillian who sold the Primary fish. They continued for a while until they reached it.

"So...You are the type who likes the Primary fish?" Asked Bahrakatan and tried to pass the time.

"Yes. It is so much delicious." She said.

Alena started to get use in living here and she started to get more and more excited. She was more and more herself and Bahrakatan looked at her. It got a little on the M'arrillian nerves to see her getting excited and he looked at her and wondered if she will get worse. He hoped not.

They reached the shopkeeper and he saw Alena.

"Alena. It is good to see you again." Said the M'arrillian merchant with a smile.

The M'arrillian is used to see one of his best clients and he liked her excitement at the quality of the fish he sold to her. He even had more clients thanks to her and she became someone to take care for.

"It is good to see you again too. Do you have a Primary fish?" Asked Alena.

"Of course. You like it a lot." Said the merchant. He searched and he brought her the best Primary fish he had for her and said it honestly. "Here's the best fish."

"Yeah...Right." Said Bahrakatan doubtfully.

"Thank you." Said Alena picking it without hesitation.

"She had eyes." Said the merchant. "Compare to you. It's also my best customer and I have to make sure she is satisfied. Especially since now Primary fish is back in popularity again thanks to her."

"..." Bahrakatan said nothing and he paid the merchant.

He cannot understand what was so delicious about the fish since he is a being who ate coral and nothing else or his shell around his body will grew weaker. He looked at the colorful fish. The only thing he can say is that the fish is beautiful with his color but except that, he doesn't see why the fluidmorpher and some Chieftain like it so much. He didn't comment on it. He had brought something to eat as a breakfast. He had enough coral. He thought about it and he grunted. He remembered that he didn't come here just to buy the fish and for lunch. Alena wanted a day outside the house and he agreed after she had convinced him. She was getting more and more excited and he couldn't work anymore and he didn't want anyone else to watch her or the bracelet. So he accepted to come with her.

They walked at the direction where they could cook the fish.

"Let's go by the water." Said Bahrakatan.

"What...No." Said Alena.

"What?! It's just water. I'll swim fast if you cannot breathe underwater." Said Bahrakatan.

"No...I...just don't want to go in the water." Said Alena nervously.

Bahrakatan didn't notice her being nervous.

"So not worry. It will be much faster and I don't want to walk around them." Said Bahrakatan.

"No...I don't want to." Said Alena looking at him strait at his eyes.

"Come on." Said Bahrakatan exasperate.

He took her by the hand and he walked at the direction of the water. Alena started to breath stronger and she panicked a little. She started to resist Bahrakatan. The Coralsmith felt the resistance and he pulled stronger to the direction of the water. Alena fought harder and she started to scream in fear.

"What are you doing?" Asked Bahrakatan. He looked around and he saw the M'arrillians looking at him. They are mostly hesitating about what is going on now. {It's nothing...She just don't want to listen to me.} He said in their mind. "Grown up human." He grunted when she kicked his legs.

Bahrakatan started to felt the pressure of the M'arrillians. He felt their hostility rising but he didn't know why. He looked at them and he saw them moving closer and becoming more hostile.

Bahrakatan was then hit by a powerful water beam and he let the girl go. He didn't drag her with him. He crushed on the ground and he looked at who attacked him.

Alena is suddenly grabbed and pulled near a M'arrillian in battle position.

"You are very low Bahrakatan! Trying to kidnap a child now and maybe do something bad to her later! You have to pass through me! I'll protect her even if she is not a M'arrillian." Shouted the M'arrillian.

The M'arrillian of 7,8 ft. tall who helped her is named Vix'ben. He is a M'arrillian who wears black coral armor that cover his back, upper chest, his 2 big and muscular arms, his 2 smaller arms at the bottom of his flanks, his flanks and also his head. He has a long tail starting below his back of dark red color, big and fat. On his back, 2 short, but powerful black wings to make him fly. On his head, he has a black fin. He has 4 purple eyes in a line where the coral armor isn't covering his face. On the top of his head, he has 2 white/gray horns pointing at the side of his neck. His stomach is dark red like his tail.

He grabbed Alena with his tail to bring her near him.

"What are you talking about? I am her guardian but she is not listening to me when I told her that we go under the water!" Shouted Bahrakatan.

"You're lying! If you were telling the true...She wouldn't shout like that!" Said Vix'ben. "Step aside citizen...I'll take care of him." He crawled at the direction of Bahrakatan.

"I am not lying!" Shouted Bahrakatan.

Vix'ben cracked his claws/hands and he continued walking at the direction of the Coralsmith.

"I'm going to break your coral body. Then, I will break the bones and you will be bedridden for the rest of your life bastard." Grunted Vix'ben.

Alena saw that a fight is about to occurs.

"STOP!" Screamed Alena. She ran in front of Vix'ben and pushed his soft and squishy stomach. Vix'ben looked at her.

"He was about to kidnap you or do worse things." Sais Vix'ben.

"No...He's telling the true...Just don't fight!" Shouted Alena.

He looked at her and he said nothing. He looked in her eyes and he communicated with Aa'une who confirmed that Bahrakatan was her guardian.

"So you are telling the true Bahrakatan. But...You are a poorly one." Said Vix'ben. The M'arrillians around them are now confused about the situation. They know Bahrakatan was her guardian and hasn't bad intention, but they didn't know what was the rest. Vix'ben moved lower and putted gently his hand on her shoulder. "Little girl...Why were you screaming?" He said calmly.

"I'm..." She hesitated to answer. He tried to read her mind but he couldn't enter in it. He had to wait. "I'm...Well...*Sigh*" She sighted and she felt a little ashamed. Bahrakatan looked at her and the other M'arrillians too. "I'm...I'm afraid of water...Every time I'm too close...I panic and I want to run away...Water is dangerous." She breathed stronger at the thought.

"Do not worry. The irresponsible Coralsmith will not bring you in the water." Said Vix'ben. He putted his hands behind her and pressed her against his stomach. He patted her back before releasing her. "Bahrakatan! Here's a tip about raising a child. Do not force them when they are too afraid. You should also notice the sighs they are giving you. You are the worse guardian she can have." He said with accusation.

Bahrakatan said nothing, but he listened to him. He looked a little down by all the glares of the M'arrillians. He felt their eyes accusing him of being irresponsible.

"Alena...I'm...Sorry." Said Bahrakatan.

Alena walked at his direction.

"It's okay...You didn't know and...I didn't want to say it...Since you are water being." Said Alena.

Bahrakatan said nothing when he saw her putted her hand on his shoulder. She said nothing but Bahrakatan stood up.

"Alena...From now on...I will try to be better." Said Bahrakatan. He meant it but he wasn't sure he could make it. He was used to his previous life before.

Alena looked at him. What she did disarm the situation and the M'arrillians went back to their normal activities, but they still gave a few glances on their back.

"Alena...If you need help...Well...I live under water but...Well...I'll visit you time to time and made sure he can raise a child. I was a father when I was younger." Said Vix'ben. He looked at Bahrakatan. {I'll be watching you. I will not let your irresponsibility cost our tribe.} He turned around and he moved away.

"..."Bahrakatan looked at Alena. "Alena...Let's go and cook the fish...Also..." He putted his pincer behind him. "Maybe you need another guardian."

"It's alright." Said Alena. "I know you'll become better."

"..."Bahrakatan looked at her. "You're giving me another chance...Thank you."

They walked at the direction to cook the fish and ate together.

* * *

><p>AC: The end. You now know that Alena is afraid of water, if you haven't watched the OC list in the forum.<p>

Chapter 12: Some answers.

Chapter 13: How we react.

Chapter 14: C stands for...


	13. Chapter 12: Some answers

AC: Here's chapter 12 and the plot will develop a little more now. The answers are the same for each tribe.

The story is rate T, but that's for later.

Information for Chaotic fan: I discover something interesting in Deviant art and I check it. There is a novel of Chaotic, made in 2010 called **Chaotic: The M'arrillian Chronicles: The Khilaian Sphere. **This novel, from the info obtain and also that I have check it yesterday (April 19). It was supposed to have multiple volumes, but the show was over and the sequels of the novel...Never came out.

It is a prequel of the show since there is no human and the M'arrillian isn't behind the door in the deep mine. Long ago, when humans weren't in Perim, the mipedians found the Khilaian sphere that gives the power to control the mind. Some M'arrillians found out about it and wants the sphere for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Some answers<strong>

**Underworld city**

It was late in Underworld city. Gustave isn't sure how they know when the night comes but it was in the Overworld. Gustave was falling asleep in his bed, the exhaustion of the day when he had to walk in the city and also helped Zalvar preparing a duel he had today when an Underworlder insulted him. He watched the fight and he wasn't bore this time. Zalvar won the fight and defeated his Underworlder opponent with his pyroblaster.

Zalvar won thanks to Gustave tactics he decided to think for Zalvar. It was an easier win because the enemy was analysed and Gustave thought of his weakness in the enemy battle style. Of course, Zalvar took the glory. Gustave didn't mind that at all, Zalvar still had done most of the job and he cared enough to listen to Gustave. He could just toss his suggestion aside but he didn't.

The communication crystal started to shine on the counter of Gustave bed. He didn't notice at first since he was sleepy and not fully awake. He then heard the voice of Bel.

« Gustave...Wake up...This is not the time to sleep. »

Gustave took the Communication crystal. He looked in it and he saw Bel with a serious look. Behind him was Underworld city. He was outside the Underworld castle.

"What is it? I'm tired." Said Gustave but still receptive.

« Listen to me. You have to come outside. I'm waiting for you already...It's important...Agitos found information about the bracelet and he is about to give them to my father. We have to hurry. Chaor doesn't want to let you know and I disagree with that. » Said Bel in the crystal.

"Hum...I'm coming." Said Gustave. He was thankful that his friend was Bel.

He clothed himself and he walked outside. He passed near Zalvar who was snoring loudly because he was exhausted by the fight and was deaf, in a way.

Gustave was outside and he saw Bel there. He took Gustave before he was ready and he opened his wings before flying in the air at the direction of his chamber.

"Wait!" Shouted Gustave in the air. "If Chaor will hear it, then he will be in the throne room! How are we going to get there?"

"Secret passage! I know most of them!" Shouted back Bel.

They reached the chamber and they landed there. Bel putted his friend on the ground.

"Follow me...We'll use the secret passage of my chamber." Said Bel.

Gustave walked behind Bel and he saw him pressing on the wall where his bed was. The wall moved and he saw that there is a secret corridor.

"It's a one way door, if I need to escape safely. Maybe one day you will need it so remember it." Said Bel.

"I won't forget." Said Gustave.

The both entered in the passage which closed behind Gustave who walked behind Bel. He then followed him and they walked deeper in the passage. After a while, they heard a sound.

"The sentinel is here...We have no time to lose." Said Bel.

Gustave was pushed against the wall when Bel raised his fist. When he saw the sentinel, he gave a punch and the sentinel was K.O. It was more of a fury beast but he didn't resist Bel strength.

"Let's go." Said Bel.

They walked together until they reached another secret passage. Bel pushed a little and they both saw that they are right in the throne room. Chaor was sitting on his throne with Takinom on his lap, kissing each other's while they were waiting for Agitos to come.

Bel let his tongue go out of his mouth in disgust and he moved down on the floor. He then moved his hand and moved himself on the balcony to spy when Agitos will come. Gustave looked at this and his view was blocked by Bel massive body. The heard the door opening and Gustave knew it will start. He couldn't see anything or heard well.

Gustave had no choice but to climb on Bel. He putted his foot on a very soft and squishy part of Bel body, his right butt. Bel felt it and he grunted very silently, he couldn't tell anything and he'll wait for the right time to give a piece of his mind about stepping on a royal butt. Gustave then putted his other feet on the back of Bel, between his wings and right on his spine. That felt good on Bel back and replaced one spine that was annoying him. Gustave then let himself dropped carefully on the muscular back of Bel and he reached the head. Gustave putted his head on the cranium of his Underworlder friend and hanged against his horn and they spy on them.

"My mighty ruler, I have brought you answers about the text written in ancient Underworlder writting." Said Agitos.

* * *

><p><strong>Overworld: Kiru city<strong>

Maxxor, Najarin, Viqtarr, Tangath Toborn and Jacob and important Overworlder were present in the Castle. It was a little later but Najarin had finished translating the text. He looked at everyone.

"Is everyone ready to hear what the text is saying?" Asked Najarin.

"We are." Said everyone except Jacob.

Viqtarr looked at Jacob who hadn't said anything. He seemed to hesitate. He looked at the ground.

Jacob was nervous about the content of the text. He wondered if there was anything important in there that can bring him home. He was nervous about the answer. Can he return home or not? The question was hunting his mind and he said nothing.

"Hey...Jacob?" Asked Viqtarr.

Everyone looked at Jacob who hadn't answered yet. They all saw that he was nervous and said nothing. Jacob still thought about it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the true.

"Jacob?" Asked Viqtarr again.

"Oh...Sorry...I am just...Nervous about what we'll find out." Said Jacob.

"Do not worry. I'm sure it is best that you know the answer. If you don't...You will regret it...And I'll be by your side. We are all here to help you." Said Viqtarr.

"Are you ready?" Asked Najarin. "We invited you because we are sure you needed to hear the true. It concerns you and you might saw some answers we haven't notice yet."

"Did you read it already?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes...I'll read it to everyone now before we start talking about it." Said Najarin.

"Well...Even so...I'm...I'm ready...I have to know the true. What the texts contain?" Asked Jacob.

Najarin prepared to read the text.

* * *

><p><strong>Mipedian: Al Mipedim<strong>

Iflar, Mudeenu and Bastet were in the throne room with Vinta who was currently kneeing in front of the royal family. Sobtjeck entered when Vinta was about to give his report.

"Alright...Vinta...What did you found during the research?" Asked Iflar.

"I've search with the squadron for days...Sadly, I have no good news for you. I haven't found anything that can explain how he came here...It's like he suddenly appeared and existed in our world...I've saw no trace that could explain how he came here." Said Vinta sadly. "But...I have found one thing...The residual energy...I've saw it...It was very thin...But it only meant that whatever was there...It was powerful enough to brought him here...But no creature can do that."

"Do you mean that the Cothica brought him here?" Asked Mudeenu surprise.

"Who knows what brought him here? But it is not a creature...His energy was gold color...I can only say that." Said Vinta.

"Thank you Vinta...Those are useful answers." Said Bastet. "It might mean nothing now...But it is not something to overlook."

"I only obey the royal family...I hope Theb-Saar will come back soon...I'm starting to feel like we will need father's help and wisdom soon." Said Iflar.

"He will come back in time. I have faith in my husband." Said Bastet.

The door opened behind Sobtjeck and they saw Shimmark and Itachi entering.

"What are you doing here?! We didn't invite you little demon!" Shouted Mudeenu. "So g- Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Shouted Mudeenu in pain when Bastet moved her claw on the side of the head of Mudeenu and squeeze the scales close to the hole where the ears are, the most sensible place a Mipedian had.

"I invite him here. It concerns Itachi and he had to know what is going on." Said Bastet. "Now...Apologies."

"Sorry!" Shouted Mudeenu with a tear on his right eyes by the pain.

Itachi was about to laugh when he saw Bastet glared and he stopped.

Shimmark was already hugging his brother.

"Welcome back brother!" Shouted Shimmark. He let his brother go.

"I wasn't gone for long." Said Vinta.

"You took more time...I was worried." Said Shimmark.

"Well...As you can see. I'm fine." Said Vinta. "So...I heard about pink Mudeenu...You had something to do with it?"

"Hum...Yeah." Said Shimmark looked at Mudeenu. The prince was giving him a killer glare.

"Welcome then." Said Iflar who also didn't know that Itachi was invited. He should have known his mother better. "We were about to read the ancient papyrus explaining some secret of the bracelet."

"I know...Bastet told me...Thank you for sharing it." Said Itachi. "Except Mudeenu of course."

"I'm sure you were surprise." Replied Mudeenu.

Bastet raised her claw and Mudeenu backed away at the other side of the throne, in a safe distance from his aunt.

"If there is nothing else...I can begin to read the papyrus if you want?" Asked Sobtjeck.

"You can begin now." Said Iflar. "We are curious what secret it has."

"There are some surprises." Said Sobtjeck.

He opened the papyrus and started to read it.

* * *

><p><strong>Danian: Mount pillar<strong>

Lore and Kannen bowed in front of the queen and they said nothing. Her throne room was empty this time. The noble weren't call when the translation was completed for the little girl safety. Queen Illexia thought about the right procedure.

"The tablet is ready for the lecture." Said Lore.

"I am sorry my queen if it took a while." Said Kannen.

"It is alright." Said Queen Illexia. "I thought it would take much more time since the bracelet is unknown."

The 2 danians sighed happily at those words. They didn't disappoint the queen.

"I also thought about the course of the actions. Even if Mount Pillar is safe...Maybe the human girl with the bracelet might succeed to escape eventually." Said Illexia.

"We are very careful and watchful...It will not happen." Said Kannen.

"I thought about if a creature infiltrated us like that mipedian a while ago." Said Illexia. "If they found the girl...She will surely follow him. We know that she does not trust us because of our appearances."

"True...Wamma warned us that she is afraid of bugs from her world...And they are much...So much smaller than us and you." Said Kannen.

"It should be insignificant in size comparison...But some of them can kill a human with venom...I hypothesize that it is a survival fear she inherited to protect herself. It will be long before she trusted us." Said Lore.

"So...We have to share the information with her. If we are honest with her...She will start to believe we are on her side." Said Illexia. She didn't really want to do it but the reward at long term was better than hiding secrets.

"And she will stop trying to escape and even doubt another creature that is not a danian." Said Lore understanding her thought. "It is brilliant my queen."

"So we will have to call her here." Said Kannen who also thought about it.

He agreed with it...But he knew they were some risk...But honesty had more average in the long term. Lying will cause more problem in the future...He personally knew that since he had a grudge against a danian who lied to him.

"I'll call Wamma." Said Lore using his antenna. Some electricity passed and Illexia knew he used stronger wave to call him. "He will be here shortly with the little girl."

They waited for a while and they saw Wamma arriving with Cassandra on his shoulders.

"You needed me and Cassandra?" Asked Wamma. He putted her on the ground and she hid behind Wamma. Queen Illexia was large after all.

"I am not here to hurt you." Said Illexia at Cassandra with a softer voice. "Yes Wamma. I've called you here because Lore and Kannen obtained information about the bracelet...Maybe even more."

"So...You may know how to return home?" Asked Cassandra silently. Wamma heard her.

"The only way to know is in the tablet." Said Wamma.

"Are you ready?" Asked the queen.

"Yes." Said Cassandra and Wamma.

"You can begin." Said Illexia.

"I think the honor is for you to read." Said Kannen.

"Alright." Said Lore. He grunted and he started to read.

* * *

><p><strong>M'arrillian: Deep cave<strong>

Alena walked with the Coralsmith by her side. Bahrakatan knew that the message recorder by their ancestor was translated and some answers about the bracelet will be discovered soon. The Coralsmith saw the M'arrillians glaring at him about his previous actions and he just looked lower. He saw Alena smiling at him and he looked up again. He is glad that Alena gave him another chance to be a better guardian and he started to be a little more focus on her. He asked Vix'ben and also Gal'Drad some tips when he didn't know what to do. He needed help a lot of time and he annoyed the 2 of them a few times and he had to improvise sometime. He thought a little less about the bracelet in his priorities and more about Alena, a little. He tried to know her more, but she hadn't talked much about her fear of the water. She said thought that she cannot swim and he knew that he had to deal with it sooner or later. He had a project in his mind for her. Compare to the ring, it was not for him or the M'arrillians but for her.

They walked in the empty palace of Aa'une. Aa'une was present inside with the highest ranked Chieftain of the tribe. Alena looked at them and each of them was weird and unique. She walked by the side of Bahrakatan and she saw 2 M'arrillians she knew more. Gal'Drad saw her and he waved at her lightly and she smiled at him. The other one was Phelphor who looked at her without smiling. He gave her a glare, Alena believed it was the thing she threw at his stomach and he held a grudge. He wasn't a Chieftain, but his actions in the war, which Alena isn't aware, gave him a rank equal to a chieftain.

"Welcome back in my palace." Said Aa'une. "Is everything alright?" He asked. He knew Bahrakatan caused some trouble and he regretted choosing him. Gal'Drad was a better option when he thought about it.

"Yes." Said Alena. "You asked us to come here?"

"Yes. We have found some information about the bracelet. It took time, but the translation was completed and I had to share with you and the high rank Chieftain." Said Aa'une.

"Where is the book?" Asked Alena.

"Book?" Said Aa'une. "We didn't write it...We recorded it in this."

Aa'une moved his hand at the level of Alena and she saw a shell in his big hand. It was a shell of blue color and some crystal on it. She recognised the type of shell where you can hear the ocean in it. She wondered how it was possible, but then again, jellyfish talking monster were real in this world. She looked at Aa'une face and she restrained herself to laugh. She wondered how she didn't notice it the first time. Aa'une had a mustache over his mouth. It was small tentacles but it was silly when a giant monster had a mustache when his tribe hadn't.

"When you are all ready, I'll activate it and everyone can hear it." Said Aa'une.

Everyone said that they are ready except Alena who still looked at the face of Aa'une.

"Alena? Are you ready?" Asked the Oligarch. He noticed a small smile when she looked at him.

"Hum...Oh...Yeah." Said Alena.

Aa'une wanted so much to read her mind right now and finding out what she was thinking about but he couldn't. He then called his power and the shell started showing the message.

Alena heard the sound of the ocean coming out of the shell, but also...The voice of Aa'une was starting to tell the message. The message in the shell was in harmony with the sound of the ocean and gave an impression that Aa'une voice was sweater and poetic.

* * *

><p><strong>Message<strong>

All presents at the 5 tribes listened to the same message without knowing it. The moment they are listening is not the same, but they received the same message. The difference in time was only in days. They listen to the part where the writer described the design and also the peculiar effort to make the bracelet. It was for a long time and it was the less important part. After 20 minutes, it finally reached the interesting moment.

The bracelet holds many secrets that are difficult to understand or know about it. The bracelet is a secret artefact that contains great power and holds many mysteries.

The bracelet is link with the holy power of the Cothica. The bracelet had received the blessing of the Cothica long ago and some of his powers are inside of it. Only the chosen one can wield the power of the bracelet. The power of the bracelet can only be used by those who are chosen. The chosen one is the wielder of the bracelet and of his power. The chosen one represents, in a way, the tribe by the symbol on the bracelet. The bracelet is link with the life of the chosen one, if he or she dies; the bracelet will be gone and never be found until the next time the chosen one will come.

The holy power of the bracelet is a complex one. It works in many ways and his limits are made by multiple ways. One of his limits is the wielder. The limits come from his mind and his will. The limits can be far greater than anything...But also smaller than the power of the 5 tribes. Anything limits are the tribe link to the bracelet. The reasons are unknown but the tribe and the wielder can reinforce or weaken the bracelet.

The bracelet represents the tribe; the purpose will be explained in another text. For now, I'll focus on the wielder. The wielder is a being chosen to represent the tribe as an exterior agent. The wielder is chosen for his or her mind and also for the possible chance to bind with the tribe. Sometimes, the compatibility is doubtful, but it can have a great upright in the end. The wielder is brought young enough because they can adapt more easily the change. The wielder will train to control the bracelet thanks to his special guardian. The special guardian appears when the power awakes in the wielder.

The wielder comes from another world for a purpose. The purpose is unknown after all the research. It will only reveal at the end of the mission of the wielder. The wielder and the tribe must work together to find the purpose of the wielder, as there are also in the mission. **As long as the mission is not complete, the wielder will stay in Perim and wouldn't be able to return to his world.**The tribe will receive tips to find out the purpose of the wielder.

Once the purpose is found and complete, 2 things will happen. The wielder will be able to return to his or her world and received a special a special reward for the sacrifice of his or her youth. For the tribe, they will be receiving a great gift from the Cothica himself. The gift can be beyond your imagination.

In the next text, I will explain more about the purpose of the bracelet.

Here's the first tip of the Wielder purpose: **Unite.**

* * *

><p><strong>Overworld: Kiru city<strong>

The overworlders said nothing for a while.

"Unite...What does that mean?" Asked Maxxor.

"I do not know." Said Najarin. "I am not sure if the text can be consider trustable...But some info are real and possible. The gift by the Cothica itself...Is the part that I am doubtful."

"So...Jacob has been send here as the wielder of the bracelet." Said Tangath Toborn. "The bracelet also contains power. He can use them if he finds out how...But...The text is very specific about him staying here until his mission is complete."

"True and...Where is Jacob?" Asked Viqtarr.

They looked around and he wasn't there.

"I'll go look for him." Said Viqtarr running away.

The 3 remaining Overworlders stayed there.

"We have to find out the purpose of Jacob presence here." Said Najarin. "But we cannot do this now...It is useless with the only tip **unite**. The text also said it is forge by the Cothica...That means that if Mudeenu and other creatures obsess by the Cothica found out..."

"They will go after him to obtain the power within the bracelet and the gift of the Cothica." Finished Maxxor. "We have to be more careful...Viqtarr hid the bracelet...But the kid is vulnerable as long as he is powerless."

"True...But putting so much weight on a child..." Said Tangath Toborn moving his head left and right. "It is not something he should have."

"I hope Viqtarr found Jacob...I guess he really wanted to find out a way home." Said Maxxor.

The 3 remained silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Danian: Mount Pillar<strong>

The danians present were having a similar discussion with queen Illexia about the same subject. The word **unite** was the big mystery. Wamma and Cassandra were left out of the discussion. Wamma looked at her and he saw well that she was silent.

"What do they mean by unite?" Asked Kannen. "I...I don't understand that part...It's melting my brain."

"I think we should not focus on one word as a tip...One thing is sure...Something must unite...Maybe there is more bracelets since she has 2 wrists, maybe our tribe must be as one...There are so much more possibility." Said Lore. "It is useless unless we have more tips...But...It asked to work with the wielder...Cassandra. We should wait more for that."

Lore knew she was still doubtful about them.

"Do you have something to say?" Asked the queen to Cassandra.

She said nothing for a while.

"I'm...Stuck here then." She said. She wasn't that disappointed...But it was clear that he hopes had been crushed.

"Anything else my queen? Maybe we should go if it is alright." Said Wamma.

"You can." Said queen Illexia.

Wamma walked away with her by his side.

"I guess we would be in the same state...If we were lost in another world." Said Kannen.

They all spread out. They had nothing else to say about the bracelet and the wielder.

* * *

><p><strong>Mipedian: Al Mipedim<strong>

Itachi said nothing like the other mipedians present in the room. Mudeenu looked at him and he wondered if the papyrus contains the true and that he'll be brought to the Cothica when this...**Unite** thing will happen.

Iflar and Bastet talked more about the content with Sobtjeck while Vinta and Shimmark looked at Itachi who hasn't reacted yet.

"So...Unite...That's a very weak tip the papyrus gave us." Said Iflar.

"A gift from the Cothica...I am not sure if it is plausible." Said his mother. "We have been searching for so long and nothing can prove the existence of the Cothica."

"Maybe he just gave us a way to reach it in the form of the most annoying child ever." Said Mudeenu. "If you are chosen...Does that mean everyone else in your kind is worse than you?"

"You're not the best one to comment about it. If I'm took what you said, I can tell every mipedian are bad like you." Replied Itachi at Mudeenu. Mudeenu grunted at this remark. "Anyway...I don't see why I have the bracelet...I've got nothing worthy of this." _And my friends too. _Said Itachi in his mind.

Mudeenu looked at him walking away.

Mudeenu saw the others looking at him. Shimmark didn't say long before following Itachi.

"What?!" Shouted Mudeenu. He didn't like the way they were looking.

"He's right about it." Said Iflar.

"Alright...You come with me." Said Bastet.

Mudeenu immediately knew what will happen. He turned invisible and ran away.

"That never worked before Mudeenu!" Shouted Bastet turning invisible too.

"He's so gonna get his tongue an oil cleaning." Said Iflar.

"Anyway...I will go now." Said Vinta. He bowed and followed his brother.

Iflar and Sobtjeck were the last in the throne room.

"Anything else?" Asked Iflar.

"Yes...I'm starting to wonder...Is there only one bracelet?" Asked Sobtjeck. "Also...We don't know who write it...Even if it was ancient language...It had modern expression when he describe the bracelet. It is a little strange. I'm wondering if this papyrus was sent and not already here."

"You believe a higher being...Maybe the Cothica gave this?" Asked Iflar.

"Yes." Said Sobtjeck.

"I have to think about it...You are dismissed." Said Iflar.

Sobtjeck bowed before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>M'arrillian: Deep mine<strong>

Alena was silent while the Chieftain gave their comment about the translation of the message. It was clear that Aa'une had an idea since he was the one to translate it. Alena was still in the charm of the shell, although she heard and understands everything well.

"A gift by the Cothica." Said a Chieftain.

"A possible one." Said Bahrakatan. "Remember that there is more in the message. It asked a connection between **our tribe** and her...Not **a M'arrillian** and her."

"If it was only that." Said Phelphor. "We are connected by our mind and with her...In a way of course...But it is the purpose of the bracelet and the mission of the wielder...We have to search more for the shell but...The mission of the wielder...**Unite**. Who will give a message that way?"

Aa'une seemed to know the answer about but he said nothing.

"We just have to wait for the next shell to mysteriously appear now." Said the Oligarch. "Time will give us the answer."

"We have to reinforce our defense." Said a Chieftain. "We are not sure if the other tribe will attack if they know about her. We could protect her by letting her go into the water."

"But that is not possible...It will do the opposite." Said Bahrakatan.

"She is afraid of the water. She will scream and fight at the very thought of it." Said Aa'une glaring at Bahrakatan.

"Great...We have someone who is afraid of the water as a wielder!" Shouted Phelphor. "I'm sure the being that made her appear had for mission to finish us!"

The Chieftains talked to each other's and they wondered if it was possible. Their voices showed they were worried that Phelphor was right. If the way to reach the Cothica was in their hand...And they are powerless about it...How can they protect the treasure they are offered without battlegear and mugic.

"One problem at the time!" Shouted Aa'une with his voice and his mind. {First thing first...Battlegear and mugic...We are already going around it for a while.} He said in their mind before smirking with his mind. "Do not underestimate ourselves. They haven't broken our spirit."

The chieftains are confused about this.

{Everything has a flaw...The treaty has one.} Said Aa'une in their mind. {As long as I am the Oligarch, I will not let our tribe be destroyed.}

Alena then started once again to be aware of her surroundings. She heard nothing when they spoke in their mind. She realised fast they are communicating with their mind because of their body posture. She knew it because they are immobilised for focus. She didn't want to disturb them. She waved her hand and Gal'Drad notices her.

"What is it Alena?" Asked Gal'Drad.

The M'arrillians looked at her.

"So...I am trap here?" Asked Alena to be sure.

"I'm sorry...But it seems you have been given a mission. You can only return to your home when you complete it...But we know nothing about it...**Unite**...It is a too much opening tip." Said Gal'Drad.

Alena said nothing. She turned around since nothing concerned her now and walked away. Bahrakatan followed her while the Chieftain is alone.

"Why did you ask to bring her here Aa'une?" Asked Phelphor. "Why giving her answers?"

{We cannot read her mind or control it. So we have to use a more conventional way. We have to obtain her trust. If we lie to her...It will eventually cause trouble and she might try to find the other tribe...Also...I was hoping she had some answers.} Said Aa'une.

Alena was Bahrakatan were not outside the palace and far enough to be unaware of the conversation.

"My Oligarch...I couldn't help but notice you had some knowledge you are not sharing with us." Said a Chieftain. "What is it?"

"It is something I cannot share." Said Aa'une. "Oligarch knowledge." He turned around.

"..." The Chieftain said nothing. They knew they were dismissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Underworld: Underworld city<strong>

Gustave and Bel continued to listen at their conversation about the signification of the text. Takinom and Agitos were mostly debating about this while Chaor thought of this in his mind. He wasn't sure what the entire signification was. He looked in the air after a while by frustration. He needed an answer or he felt like giving the upper hand to the Overworlder. He then saw 2 head popping on the balcony. He saw his son with the human.

_GRRR! I should condemn this balcony by destruction!_ Shouted Chaor in his mind.

The 2 head disappeared and he knew they were about to run away. Chaor brutally stood up and he called fire in his hands.

Agitos moved away while Takinom wondered what he was about to do when he threw it at the balcony.

The explosion occurred and they saw Bel landing on his back and grunting in pain.

"Ouch...KEUF!" Screamed Bel when Gustave landed on his soft stomach. His belly was soft because Bel wasn't expecting him to fall on him.

Bel raised his back and Gustave slipped between the legs of his friend on the ground. They both saw Chaor infuriate.

"We have spies! What are you both doing here?!" Shouted Chaor, his body bursting into flame.

Bel putted himself in front of his human friend.

"I'm giving him the information he needs to know! You didn't want him here...So I bring him here!" Shouted Bel to his father.

"INGRATEFUL SON!" Screamed Chaor. "YOU DESERVE A DRASTIC PUNISHMENT!"

"Calm down lord Chaor." Said Agitos before the situation worsen.

Chaor turned around and threw a fire ball. Agitos jumped on the ground and dodged the fire ball. Chaor turned to his son.

"THAT WAS HIS LAST WARNING! I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR DISOBEDIENCE!" Screamed Chaor.

"My love...Control yourself right now." Ordered Takinom.

She was the only one who could calm Chaor in his fury, even before they were married. She and Agitos were those Chaor know he could trust.

"Alright...But I'll punish you son!" Shouted Chaor. "And you wielder! Why did you listen to him?!"

"He's my friend and I trust his decision...I also cannot disobey a member of the monarchy." Said Gustave.

"He is not in age to order anyone." Said Chaor.

"I also believe in civil disobedience." Said Gustave. "If he tried to force me...I'll stop him. To be frank...You never talk about the word **Unite **when it is an important concept of the message."

"Wh-" He was cut by Gustave.

"Also...Your physical punishment will not work against someone who has the guts to resist you. You don't have to punish Bel. Do you think the same punishment against you will work?" Asked Gustave. He didn't know what it was but he is sure it is a physical punishment.

"..." Chaor glared at Gustave. He knew Gustave was right. "Even so...He will be punished. He is an underworlder...He'll take his punishment like a real one."

"Nice try." Whispered Bel. "It partially works but it will not be enough with him."

"NO WHISPERING!" Screamed Chaor.

"Agitos...Bring the human outside...He cannot be hurt and Chaor is in the mood of hurting anyone." Said Takinom.

"I will." Said Agitos bowing and bringing Gustave outside.

"Now Bel...Come to papa." Said Chaor with his hand on fire.

Bel looked at his father and glared in rebellious at him. He walked at the direction of his father. He dropped his short and showed his butt.

"Come on dad. Spank your own son because you can't talk to him!" Shouted Bel.

Chaor walked at his direction without a word and his fire spank could be heard in the castle with the scream of pain of Bel.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of some answers.<p>

What's **Unite** mean? Maybe it is obvious to you, but not to the creatures.

In the Underworld, Zalvar is the guardian of Gustave, but Gustave is more often with Bel in the bounding for purpose reason. I also like Bel OC being the opposite of his parents and having Chaor attitude at the same time.

Also, Bel hated to saw his parents kiss because of a traumatism caused by them. It's in the forum and it will be eventually brought when the plot reached the second phase.


	14. Chapter 13: How we react

AC: Here's chapter 13.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: How we react<strong>

**Overworld: Kiru city**

Viqtarr used his nose and searched Jacob that way. It was pretty easy to find him. He noticed that he didn't leave the castle. He was upstairs. He climbed the stairs and he looked around without seeing him. He wondered where he was when he saw him at the top of the tower. He was sitting at the border of the tower and he could fall if he wasn't careful. Viqtarr climbed the stairs as fast as he could and he reached him in no time. He breathed heavily when he reached the top. He had climbed the stairs faster than usual. He walked at the direction of Jacob and he decided to sit by his side. He said nothing for a while and he looked at Jacob. Jacob looked at him sitting by his side and he said nothing. His eyes were a little red and his cheeks a little humid by some tears that got out of his eyes.

The wind blew for a second and the hair of Jacob flew at the side of his head. The wind was a little cool and he shivered. Viqtarr moved closer and made him rest against his flank so he could have some of his heat.

"Jacob...What is wrong with you?" Asked Viqtarr. He knew what it was about but he wanted Jacob to tell him.

"Well...That's it...I'll never see my parents again and my friends." Said Jacob with a sad voice. He retained some of his tears. "I am here forever...I...I'm just lost now...I don't know what to do...What to hold on? I'm...I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?" Asked Viqtarr worried. It was very bad.

"I'm afraid I'll...forget them eventually." Said Jacob. "I'm afraid they'll forget about me...What am I supposed to do now? I am here for a mission...And I don't even know what it is...The one who gave us this...Didn't even bother; that bastard of the C Company. Only by completing it we can return home." He felt the tears coming back. "My parents are...were always here for me...Helping me and supporting me...Now...There are not here. My friends...They...I...I don't know what will happen to them."

Viqtarr noticed he was about to say something but Jacob stopped himself. The overworlder discarded it because it was absolutely not important right now.

"Jacob...I...*Sigh* I have nothing to say to really help you right now. I'm sorry for that...If you are worried about your parents...I'm sure they are very important to you...So...I believe you will not forget them." Said Viqtarr. "Also...I am here to support you. So do not be afraid about that. If you need anything...Ask me." He thought about his friends but he had nothing to say. "Jacob...I already told you that we are here to help you. I'll make sure of it. So...Do not worry."

"Yeah...I know...I'll be better soon." Said Jacob.

They stayed there for a while and they said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Underworld: Underworld city<strong>

Gustave was back at his home and Zalvar was still sleeping and snoring. Zalvar never noticed that he was gone and learned that he is stuck here for a purpose.

Gustave didn't really mind that much to be trap in his world.

"My parents shouldn't be that worried anyway." Said Gustave. But he is worried about his friend who also had bracelet; he can believe they are in the same situation.

He walked at the direction of his bed to continue sleeping. He thought about Bel and he remembered that his friend screamed a lot when he was escorted out of the castle. He knew it as painful when he saw the fire on the hand of the Underworld lord. Gustave decided to not think too much about this, but he thought about Bel a few times. He putted himself at risk to bring him in the castle and learned his situation.

«Gustave.» Said the voice of Bel in the communication crystal.

Gustave took the crystal and he saw the face of Bel in it.

"Bel...What is it?" Asked Gustave.

«I wanted to check if you were alright and it seems the case.» Said Bel. «But...That's not the point...How are you holding up? You just learn that you cannot return home.» He said worried.

"Fine...I don't really care that much." Said Gustave. "There isn't a lot of things I can do. It is useless to worry about it. It will only cause more trouble and problem on focusing on important things. What about you?"

«My butts hurt like...Well...*Perim Swear* But I'll get over it...Speaking of butt. Do not step on my butt ever again. It is not pleasant at all.» Said Bel seriously.

"Sorry. It is hard not to step on a big butt like yours." Said Gustave.

«Haha.» Laughed Bel sarcastically. «They aren't that big...Anyway...I don't really hold a grudge. Next time, don't step on them. It's royal butt.»

"Okay...I have enough butt subjects for a week in this minute." Said Gustave spinning his eyes.

«Anyway...I think it is time to said good-night. I am tired and I'll have trouble sleeping my the pain at the you know where.» Said Bel.

"I can guess that...Good night." Said Gustave.

He then decided to call it the day. He had enough for today.

* * *

><p><strong>Mipedian: Al Mipedim castle<strong>

Itachi walked away grunting in fury while Shimmark joined him and caught him with his arm.

"Itachi! Stop!" Said Shimmark.

Itachi stopped walking and he turned at Shimmark. He looked at Shimmark furiously.

"Itachi...Is there a problem?" Asked Shimmark worried.

"A problem...Mudeenu is the god damn problem!" Shouted Itachi.

"Listen...I know he is angry and also hates anyone outside the mipedian tribe." Said Shimmark. "Also...You pretty much insult him the first time you see him. You made a wrong impression on him."

"Good for him." Said Itachi. "He deserves it."

"..." Shimmark said nothing.

Vinta joined them running.

"I heard that." Said Vinta. "At least Mudeenu is busy hiding for now." He added with a smile. "Bastet will give him a lesson...He cannot hide for long."

"Alright...Anyway...Even here...I still hear the same thing." Said Itachi.

The 2 mipedian brothers looked at Itachi. They knew there was something in there.

"What do you mean?" Asked Vinta.

"Hum...Nothing..." Said Itachi.

He walked away. Shimmark and Vinta followed him.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Asked Shimmark. "You are our friends...You can tell us."

"..." Itachi suddenly stopped.

Shimmark tackled him but he stopped him from falling.

"Sorry." Said Shimmark.

"Well...Mudeenu acted a little like my parents...It is less bad since he is not one of them." Said Itachi. "Something happen by their attitude and I told myself screw them. I don't listen to anyone ordering me around. What's the point when you are considered as a disappointment?!" He then shouted.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Vinta.

Itachi walked once again and they follow him.

"Yes...I heard them once...They said that I am not what they want me to be...I am not a genius like my friend Gustave...I am not someone who has discipline. Finally, I am not following what they want me to be." Said Itachi. "So I decide that I will not listen to them...Since they don't listen to me."

"..." Shimmark took him and he hugged him. "That's not the case here." He let him go. "We are friends."

"Bastet also doesn't see you that way." Said Vinta. "And Mudeenu is that way with those who aren't mipedian. So you don't have to take him seriously."

"...Thanks." Said Itachi.

Shimmark putted saliva on his finger thanks to his longue tongue and passed it on the neck of Itachi.

"Disgusting." Whined Itachi.

"Got you! Try and catch me!" Shouted Shimmark.

"You won't escape me! Come back here!" Shouted Itachi.

He ran after Shimmark.

"*Sigh* Well...I think I'll have to talk with Queen Bastet about this." Said Vinta. He walked for a while until he heard Mudeenu complaining out loud. "Well...She got him...She always does."

* * *

><p><strong>Danian: Mount Pillar<strong>

Wamma reached the room where he's sleep with Cassandra. He looked at her for a second and he sat on the stone bed. He looked at her and he waited for her to talk. Cassandra climbed the bed and she sat by his side.

"So...Anything to say?" Asked Wamma after a while.

"Well...I am trap here." Said Cassandra. "I cannot return home with my father."

"...Father?" Asked Wamma.

"Yeah...I love him so much." Said Cassandra. "He's the only one rising me by himself...He is always here for me."

"...I see...So...Do you have mother?" Asked Wamma.

"Yeah...But she is not with us anymore...Now...In my mind...I can only think that dad will be destroying...I am here and...I don't know what will happen." Said Cassandra.

"You don't mind sharing that to me?" Asked Wamma surprise. "I'm a...bug after all."

"Not for me." Said Cassandra.

"Thanks...So...I think you will have to get use to all this." Said Wamma. "Do you think you can hold on?" He then asked worried.

"Well...I am not sure." Said Cassandra looked to the left. "But I have to get use to this...Wamma...I'm tired...I think the news tired me...I was hoping to return home...But being uncertain was using a lot of energy...The stress...I was sure it wasn't the case...I shouldn't have got my hopes up."

"Do not worry...There is a way. You have to accomplish the duty you have. I'll help you." Said Wamma with a smile.

"I know you will." Said Cassandra. She then showed she is surprise. "That is weird. I was afraid of you when I meet you...Now...It's the opposite. Guess you are a lovable danian."

"Yep." Said Wamma with a smile.

Wamma then sat against the back of the bed and he waited for Cassandra. She moved closer and putted her head against his fat gut. Wamma putted his arms around her. He looked at her.

"You remember how we met?" Asked Wamma.

"Yeah. I ran away and I bumped at you." Said Cassandra.

"True...Strait at my stomach and you bounce off. You're lucky it was me who was in the way. I woke from my nap and you smashed my belly." Said Wamma laughing. "If it wasn't me...You would have a headache."

"True...Lucky it was you." Said Cassandra patting his gut a few times.

"True...I discover I was lucky after having passing enough time with you...Sleep well Cassandra." Said Wamma.

"You too my friend." Said Cassandra.

* * *

><p><strong>M'arrillian: Deep mine<strong>

Alena and Bahrakatan returned home. Bahrakatan watched her walking near a chair and she sat there. She said nothing, trap in her thought. The Coralsmith wondered what is wrong with her, but he cannot find anything. He realised that he didn't know her at all. He also didn't know what to say. He remained silent and he looked at her.

"I'll...Be at the forge...If you need anything. Tell me." Said Bahrakatan.

He walked away and gave one glance at Alena.

Alena stayed alone and she thought about all this. She cannot return home. She is bothered for her friends. They are in other words because of their bracelet and she didn't know what will happen to them. She said nothing and closed her eyes. If it wasn't from her friends, she wouldn't mind staying here. After all, she didn't have anything waiting for her at home. She had no parents that could miss her or searching for her. No one close enough to even bother if she was gone.

She is an orphan who never found a family. She never knew who her parents were. She lost them when she was too young to remember. Even so, her watches at the orphanage were present for them and her and they will miss her. She is sure of it...But she didn't see them enough to miss them that much.

Her thought returned to her friends who must also had a purpose like her in other world. She looked at the forge and she stood up. She walked at the forge and she saw him, but he is not forging something. It was clear he was just starting it since he seems to preparing a plan. He detected her presence and he turned around. He saw her but she said nothing.

"What is it?" Asked Bahrakatan.

"There is nothing really important. I just wanted to watch what you were doing." Said Alena.

"I'm just preparing something...I have no name for it yet." Said Bahrakatan. "How are you holding all of this? You just walked away when you learn the news."

"I...just don't know how to react." Said Alena. "I don't have a lot of things holding me up at home. I have no family waiting for me...So...It's not hurting me that much."

"Orphan." Said Bahrakatan. Alena nodded. "Alright...Anything else you want to talk about."

"I was more wondering what you were doing but you don't fully know it yet." Said Alena.

"Maybe you should rest." Suggest Bahrakatan.

"Alright...Don't stay up for too long." Said Alena.

"Say that to someone younger than you." Said Bahrakatan.

Alena laughed a little and she walked away to rest. Bahrakatan wondered what made her laugh and he thought about it. He didn't really get it and he decided to continue the plan a little before sleeping too.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of chapter 13.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14: C stands for

AC: Chapter 14 is here. Some info are obvious in this chapter but...Not for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: C stands for...<strong>

**?**

The 4 elementalists were with the master in the room. They watched the 5 humans during their daily life and they saw how they were doing and reacting when they discover they have a mission. They said nothing.

"Hum...Gustave is interesting. Chaor fury didn't scare him." Said Seeryn. "But he is a little boring and...Passionless."

"True...He doesn't show a lot of emotion." Said Shiv. "For me...Itachi is the opposite. He has a lot of emotion bowling inside of him. I'll have to watch when I'll train him."

"Master...Are you sure we can't switch place?" Asked Seeryn.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's not possible." Said the master. He then chuckles. "You're stupid."

"What you call me?!" Shouted Seeryn.

"Calm down. You are shouting the master. You have no chance against him and you know it." Said Unda calmly.

"True...Well I'll have problem when she can use the bracelet. She is afraid of bugs and I am a danian...I look less like them but it's not something she'll care." Said Nom.

"And the M'arrillian elementalist is still there in the Deep mine and still doesn't answer your call master." Said Unda.

"I do not care. He'll know what to do because he'll have no choice. I'll put all the info in his mind and he'll have massive headache." Said the master.

The master took a book and he looked at it.

"Hum...My Company is doing well." Said the master.

"The fake C Company?" Asked Nom. "How can it do well?"

"When I do things...I do it real. I've made large profit..." Said the master.

"On what?!" Shouted Seeryn.

"We sell lots of stuff...Things not found in Perim." Said the master. "I can then take something I like since it cost money."

"And what is it master?" Asked Shiv.

"They have a special plant I couldn't resist call Lavender. I just love the flavor in my mouth." Said the master. "That doesn't exist in Perim."

"Also...Why do you use the first letter of your name master?" Asked Unda.

"Because I said so." Said Cothica.

"Master...When will they use the power of the bracelet? I'm excited to return to Perim" Said Seeryn. "I'll be able to fight in the coliseum and fight!"

"You want to fight?" Asked Unda. "Typical underworlder. You just think about fighting."

"What's so wrong about that?! You 3 thought too much about anything else." Said Seeryn without bothering describing it.

"Calm down!" Shouted the master. "I'll also have a visit soon. Ea wants an update. *Sigh* He wants to know how they are doing."

"Did you say fine?" Asked Nom.

"Yes. They are not hurt but he wants an update. I think he wants to give us news about their home." Said the master. "Trying to make me feel some remorse or something like that."

"He wants you to know the consequence of your action." Said Shiv.

"Exactly." Said the master.

"He can be such a weirdo sometimes." Said Seeryn. "God of humans...A weirdo."

"I heard that you fire Underworlder." Said the voice.

Seeryn gasped and he ran behind the master when he heard the voice of Ea.

"You are right to hide from me." Said Ea in front of the master. "You know that god isn't just a title or as you say...Stupid title."

"True. I am one too Seeryn." Said the master looking at Seeryn. "What are you doing here?"

"You know already." Said Ea.

The 2 looked at each other's.

"You can look in the image...It's...As human said, in SHD...Super High Definition." Said the master.

Ea looked at the screen and he saw them at their activities. He saw Bel and Gustave playing a game looking like chess and Gustave looked at it and he realized he had some trouble. Cassandra and Wamma were at their post and they talked about everything and nothing when Odu-Bathax passed and shouted at Wamma who wasn't doing his job well. Cassandra hid behind Wamma and Odu-Bathax intake and talked to Cassandra who stopped hiding. Jacob was playing soccer with Leo and other children. Itachi was playing with Shimmark and Vinta, under the watch of Bastet, but Ea noticed that Itachi started to cumulate frustration inside of him. Lastly, Alena was eating fish with Bahrakatan who ate coral.

"As you can see, they are doing great." Said the master with a smile.

"I'm glad they are **still** doing fine for now...But I'm afraid of what will happen when they spot on; when each tribe know the other kids with bracelet existence." Said Ea.

"I told you that everything will be fine." Said the master with a smile.

"What I have done have some consequence in Earth." Said Ea. "My protégés have family and some of them missed them...What is sad is that 2 families missed their child while the 2 others don't care that much...Humans are such a sinful being sometimes." Commented Ea looking down for a second.

"...What is going on earth?" Asked the master knowing where this is going.

"The parents of Jacob and the father of Cassandra are searching for their child...They are losing hope as we speak and became depress. One thing you didn't know was that there is a guy who kidnaps children in this town and they believe that is the case. They are very worried for them. Maybe one of them will fall to alcoholism and ruined their life...Worried and without answers of what happen to them." Said Ea.

"And the 2 others?" Asked the master seriously, realising it was more serious then he first thought.

"Gustave parents...Well...They didn't really notice it that much. They are not very present...But they are starting to get worried now. They also believe the same thing happens." Said Ea. "For Itachi parents...That's the sad part. They consider him a good riddance. He is out of their way and...That what angers me the most." Finished Ea clenching his fist. "I mean...Look at Chaor parenting...He shouts at his child and spank him a few times, but he is not the one who'll say good bye and I never want to see you again."

"True. So...What are you implying?" Asked the master.

"I have some very late second thought...It would have been best if the children you choose where all orphans. It would have been much simpler." Said Ea.

"...True...But I wanted the best children who also knew each other's." Said the master.

"But I have to deal with this problem. It is starting to get troublesome and Jacob parents are praying for my help right now when I am the cause of this!" Shouted Ea. "The pressure is getting intense. I heard their voice right now you know."

"Then why don't you made copy of them and replace them for a while?" Asked the master.

"Are you crazy! It will not work. Parents can notice when a copy is there...Especially for Jacob and Cassandra parents." Shouted Ea.

"True...Leave that problem to me. I'm sure I can find a proper solution." Said the master.

"Are you sure you're going to have a good one master? Remember last time." Asked Nom.

The master glared at the danian elementalist.

"Yes. I have a good solution for this." Said the master.

"Why do they call you master?" Asked Ea. "You have a name."

"I know...They just call me that way. What about you? Humans don't want to give you a name anymore. In the past, they called you Ea." Said the master.

"Time change and you have to follow it." Said Ea. "I hope the kids will remain alright and safe."

"They will be Ea...Don't be such a baby." Said the master with an evil smile.

Sounds of lighting suddenly resonated in the room and lighting stroke in front of Ea. The 4 elementalists screamed in fear. They all hid behind their master.

"The human god is furious! Master...Don't provoke him anymore." Said Unda.

"You better watch your word Cothica. Because I will not hesitate to blast you! I might not have fight for a long time, but I've overcome lots of gods on Earth!" Shouted Ea.

Thunder stroke and seemed to confirm his intention and power.

"So...Finally calling me by my name." Said the master.

The master stood up and he walked to the lighter place of the room.

He is a being completely gold and doesn't wear any clothes. He is a biped being of 8ft tall. He has 3 toe at each his 2 golden foot. The position of his legs is similar to the birds and he stands still but the few steps he made are similar to the creatures and humans. He has a muscular golden body shining with strength. He also has 2 arms similar to human being in form and shape but muscular. His head doesn't have any mouth, nose and ears. But he has 5 eyes of the color of ruby, only thing not the same color of the rest of his body. He has hairs but it appears more like vine or very large air like of 5-10 cm. He has 10 hairs. He also has a long gold tail on his back and raises it high in the air. He appears to be genderless. He also wears no clothes at all.

"If you want to fight, I am ready any time." Said Cothica. He cracked his neck and he called light in his hands.

Thunder stroke Ea and his eyes were shining in purple.

"High Ea!" Shouted a voice.

A being appeared by the side of Ea.

"Remiel...What are you doing here?" Asked Ea.

"It is forbidden to fight a god of another world. I came here to remind you of that." Said Remiel.

"Fine." Said Ea. "Cothica. Never provoke me again. You know that I'll call the holy council if you us to finish."

"...Fine. I don't want that stupid council to deal with this...Much more fun fighting and faster...I was serious about helping you Ea." Said Cothica.

The tension ceased and the power the 2 gods cumulated is released. The 4 elementalists are glad the fight didn't occurred.

"You can go Remiel." Said Ea.

"I'll remain nearby until your departure." Said Remiel disappearing.

"Now...I ask you to tell me what your solution is before doing it...Also...Never insult me again." Said Ea. "I don't care if humans made fun of me or made me an evil being or confuse me with Lucifer again...But I will not tolerate any of your insult."

"Because mine had substance." Said Cothica. "I'll take note of that."

Ea looked at the image again of the 5 humans. The tension was completely gone now and the 4 elementalists are returning to their usual activities.

After a while, Ea looked at Cothica.

"...Cothica...Where is your brother?" Asked Ea.

"Somewhere else..." Said Cothica.

"Can he become troublesome eventually?" Asked Ea.

"If he became aware of this, but he is not right now. His presence isn't a part of anything in my plan. I can assure you of that." Said Cothica. "What about your brother Enlil."

"You know I killed him long ago." Said Ea. "That is not important anyway."

"You are brave." Said Cothica. "I couldn't kill my own brother...Even if it was for the best...He broke Perim in pieces before I stopped him."

"And the scare remains." Said Ea. "Maybe...Maybe you are more compassionate than me."

"That is something you are wrong." Said Cothica.

"I'll be going then." Said Ea. "And-"

"You'll be back." Said Cothica. "You are always coming back."

"True...But about the plan...I hope it is not something ridiculous like on that other world." Said Ea.

"You...heard of it from that god." Said Cothica.

"Yeah...How does banana solve this?" Asked Ea. "You better check your humor."

"I'm the way I want." Said Cothica. "Now go. I have some work to do and you can't be sure humans destroy the earth while you are absent."

"...You know what...Maybe I'll ask Satan to be my delegate." Said Ea.

"He will never accept. He hates you." Said Cothica. "Also...He is dead."

"I know...But dead doesn't mean gone." Said Ea.

He disappeared.

"Satan...It's been long since that Underworlder is long gone." Said Cothica.

"You're talking about the ex-Elementalist?" Asked Shiv.

"The one Seeryn succeed." Said Shiv.

"Him. He quitted the elementalist and decided to end have his retreat on Earth." Said Cothica. "Ea still had contact with him, but he is long dead. I got to go and deal with some trouble. I'm on Earth for a few days. Contact me if anything change...Or if you have problem."

"We'll do master!" Said the Elementalists.

Cothica disappeared.

"That...Was scary." Said Shiv.

"Even if we are powerful and Cothica isn't a scary and aggressive one...Like Ea...We shouldn't get on their bad side." Said Nom. "I mean...Our fears are justified since they are gods...Anyway...We can only wait."

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of chapter 14.<p> 


	16. Chapter 15: Beginning of problem

AC: Some problem will start now in the story, but nothing major. It is a long story with lots of development after all.

1/6 solans = one month.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Beginning of problem<strong>

**Overworld: Kiru city**

The day was beginning in Kiru city. The light shined upon the great city and the shadows made are slowly getting shorter as the day advance. That morning light was making someone nervous.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Asked Jacob. He was uneasy about something.

"Yes...It is time you start to integrate yourself more. It's been...1/6 of a Solan you are here. You need to start focusing on knowledge. You are not a warrior like most of us." Replied Viqtarr.

"I know...It's just...I'm not sure if I'll do well." Said Jacob.

"If it is about reading; do not worry...You will learn to read like any of us. It's not that difficult once you get it." Said Viqtarr.

"You aren't me." Whispered Jacob.

"What?" Asked Viqtarr.

"Nothing." Said Jacob nervously. "Just nothing important. I love going there to be honest...But it makes me nervous at the same time."

"I'll accompany you...So you don't have to worry." Said Viqtarr with a smile. "It's best you finish eating your breakfast. You always learn better with a full stomach...Also, Leo will be in your class...He just started school. I think we start later than you humans. You explain a few things to us and I organise things. You will not truly be alone."

That reassured Jacob, but not completely.

"Not completely reassure?" Asked Viqtarr surprise.

"Yeah...It's my first time." Said Jacob. "In an Overworlder school."

"When we go there, call it Academy." Suggested Viqtarr.

"Alright...Well...I'm ready." Said Jacob after eating.

Viqtarr stood up and he gave everything Jacob needed for his first day in the academy. Jacob saw a book and he saw weird symbol. It is weird symbol but, it was always that weird for him. He never could read because it was only symbol for him.

Jacob followed Viqtarr and they got out and walked at the direction of the academy. The sun rose higher and they reached the academy. Young Overworlders entered in the academy and Jacob saw a few of his friends when he played soccer entering. Jacob was staying a little behind and they didn't see him because of that.

"Jacob my friend! Finally coming here." Said Leo with a smile.

"Yeah." Said Jacob nervously.

"Do not worry. I'll be here to help you. You're other friends too." Said Leo with a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad you'll help him in the academy. I cannot be here. During his absence...I'll go train so I won't rust. I'll be here when it's over." Said Viqtarr.

He gave a pat at the back of the young human and walked away.

"Come on. I'll show you where we are going." Said Leo.

Leo walked inside the academy.

"Well...This is going to be a nightmare if I need to read." Said Jacob. He was worried and excited for different reasons. He walked in the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Underworld city<strong>

Zalvar and Gustave were outside and walked in the city. Gustave said nothing and he didn't let intimidated by any Underworlders. When they glared at him, he glared back. One of them challenges Gustave in a fight. Zalvar was sure he would have to intervene but Gustave manipulated this Underworlder and he is trap in a wall.

"I still don't understand how you convince him to do that?" Asked Zalvar.

"I challenge him. He won the match, but I was victorious." Said Gustave with a very small smile.

Zalvar watched in the air and he saw a green harpy flying at the direction of the castle. Gustave looked in the air and he saw it too.

"What is that?" Asked Gustave.

"Grrr...Someone I hate." Grunted Zalvar and barely contained his anger.

"Alright." Sad Gustave. "I guess he is your enemy."

"No...He is someone who putted Chaor leadership in question. He is second in command...Well...He is back to second in command...I'm still not sure how he did it...Anyway...He is trouble if he knows about your bracelet." Said Zalvar.

"Well...I didn't really hide it until recently." Said Gustave.

"You were the type who didn't make it obvious." Said Zalvar. "Also...They were more focus on your face."

"Alright...So...You hate him because you are loyal to Chaor?" Asked Gustave.

"No...I hate him because of the rumors he did against Rothar." Said Zalvar.

"What was that rumor?" Said Gustave who partially figure it out.

"I think you get the idea...To put it simply...He spread a rumor that Rothar is working secretly for Van Bloot. Van Bloot tried to damage Rothar reputation. I...was honestly tempted to join his ranks, but after this...Not anymore. Rothar managed to defend him name...Everyone who doubts his loyalty were beaten in the Coliseum. He defended his name and his loyalty." Said Zalvar grunting and being a little furious.

"That's low." Said Gustave. "At least Rothar is hard physically and mentally."

"True." Said Zalvar with a small smile. "Anyway...His presence here will be bad news for you if he saw you...We better return home and make sure he'll stay away from you."

"You think he'll try to kidnap me?" Asked Gustave. "Because I think he might do that if he tried to ruin Rothar's life."

"True...Anyway...Don't take it wrong about the fight at the coliseum. Rothar isn't interested in child and family for now. He hasn't even found love yet." Said Zalvar.

"That orders of Chaor was brutal...I'm over it when you fight so you won't take care of me...Anyone else might find it offensive." Said Gustave.

* * *

><p><strong>Mipedian desert<strong>

Itachi sat alone on his bed and he thought for a while about his situation. He is in the castle and he is currently not interested with the toys Bastet offered him. Itachi stayed there for a while when Shimmark appeared in front of him with Vinta.

"What's the matter?" Asked Vinta.

"Nothing." Said Itachi. "Anyway...What are you doing here?"

"We can't leave you alone for long. We are your friends and guardians." Said Shimmark.

"So...Want to play something?" Asked Vinta with a smile.

"Not really...I'm not in the mood for playing." Said Itachi looking down.

"It's still bothering you?" Asked Shimmark.

"Yeah...A little." Said Itachi.

Shimmark and Vinta sat and Itachi is now between them.

"Don't take Mudeenu seriously...He can be..." Vinta hesitated.

"An asshole...Thought I'm not sure you had one." Said Itachi.

"We have...But it is much smaller than yours." Said Shimmark. "You're right...He is. But Bastet will talk to him."

"I know." Said Itachi. He looked by the window and watched the blue sky of the desert...He was much more looking far away than the sky.

"Do you want to say something?" Asked Vinta a little seriously.

"Nothing." Said Itachi thinking about what happen.

Earlier that day, Itachi had an argument with Mudeenu once again. Mudeenu expressed his dislike of Itachi, being a strange thing that's lucky to have the bracelet or he'll kick him out of the castle. Mudeenu is sure he'll cause trouble eventually. Itachi shouted that he was an asshole and he should go away if he dislikes him. Mudeenu replied with three sentences.

"I have enough of you! I cannot get rid of you because you live in here! If only you could get out and never come back." Shouted Mudeenu who could take of Itachi insolence.

Bastet was present and she glared at Mudeenu who grunted and didn't do anything to apologies.

"I've said what I have to say!" Shouted Mudeenu to Bastet before walking away.

That disturbed Itachi who didn't reply. Those sentences made him realised one thing. He is trap in the palace. He started to feel like he'll never get out of there.

Shimmark poked the cheek of Itachi and brought him back to the present.

"Hey...You didn't say anything for a while." Said Shimmark worried.

"It's nothing...I think I'll rest for now...I'm tired." Said Itachi.

"It's still the day." Said Shimmark.

"I don't care." Said Itachi. "You don't say what I have to do." He said and trying not to be insolent. He didn't want to be bad at the mipedian.

Vinta took Shimmark shoulder.

"Let's leave him alone for now...I don't think we can help him." Said Vinta.

Vinta stood up and he walked outside the room while Shimmark hesitated a little.

"If you need anything...Call us." Said Shimmark before walking away.

Itachi was alone in the room and he thought about it.

"This palace isn't a place for me...It feels like a prison...I have no reason to be here. It's just bad." Said Itachi. "I'll just get out of here and do whatever I want...I'll go away and never come back...Vinta...Shimmark...Sorry...Wherever I go...It's the same...And that asshole is the one who made me open my eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>Danian: Mount Pillar<strong>

The noble danians had talk recently about the progress made by Wamma with Cassandra. They have notice that the two are close and talked a lot, distracting a little Wamma from the work, if he wasn't enough unfocused, and also that Cassandra started to had a little similar attitude with him.

"He will turn her into a sloth and defenceless being." Said one of them. "We have to tough her up...We need to be more brutal."

"Ekuud...I suggest we don't do that." Said Lore. "Wamma might be sloth...But he made much progress with her. She fears us less now...Remember at the beginning...She screamed so much you said you wanted to be deaf."

Ekuud is a danian who has gray exoskeleton at his belly, abdomen, arms, legs and his neck. The rest of his exoskeleton is blue/gray. He has red exoskeleton on his arms and hands. He has 4 golden bracelets of his 4 arms. He also has 4 legs. He has 2 green mandibles on the side of his mouth. He has red eyes which seems emotionless. He has red fur at the back of his head and also on his cheek that looks like a beard. His chest is expanded to show some dominance.

"Well now is now!" Replied Ekuud.

"You are both right." Said Queen Illexia. "If she spends too much time with Wamma...She will become like him...But if we get to tough with her...She will fear us like the first time she sees us and it will be much harder to start again."

"I suggest that we discipline her slowly." Said Lore. "She knows Odu-Bathax and he is strict but not as tough as you Ekuud. I think it's better starting with him."

"...Him...It might work if the queen agreed." Said Ekuud. "But she will have to learn to defend herself eventually."

"This place is safe." Said Lore. "But I can see where your arguments come from...Some danians are criminals and we haven't found them. Mount Pillar is safe from the outside danger...But the inside is another thing."

"We are lucky they haven't tried anything yet." Said Ekuud.

"I'll agree with Lore suggestion...And I think we should search more actively those renegades danian." Said Queen Illexia. "I cannot tolerate such rebels actions against us...It will fragile our defense in long term and might cost us a lot."

"I'll take some troop and reinforce the search my queen." Said Ekuud before bowing. He then leaved and calls guards.

"I'm glad you've listen to me my queen" said Lore bowing too.

"You were right with her before...So it safe to assume you will be right too. We cannot treat her like normal danians." Said the queen. "We had to adapt ourselves to her...And her to us...Which she is doing now."

"I'm glad our idea with Wamma worked well...But it is time she starts trusting our tribe too." Said Lore when he remembered she feared him too.

"Time will be need." Said Queen Illexia. "And we have time. She is still a child."

"For how long?" Asked Lore.

It was over and danians started spreading out. Lore then leaved at the sight of the Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>M'arrillian: Deep Mine<strong>

Bahrakatan continued to work in the forge and he prepared a gear for Alena. He knew it will be useless for now but he wanted it to be ready in case she'll need it eventually. It is difficult for him to make it. He had to think a lot about it and a mugician to help him.

"Asking help...To forge something...I hate it when I have no choice." He grunted at the thought.

He reached a point where he couldn't do anything and he exited the forge. He saw Alena currently listening to one of the shell. She took interest in the shell and listened to it. Bahrakatan isn't a M'arrillian interested that much those things. He is more practical and learned on the spot with a few theories only. He looked at the shell and he listened to it. He remembered that it is before the first M'arrillian war. Or so the other tribes call it. Bahrakatan saw it as the reconstruction. There was always war between the 5 tribes as long as he remembers it; fighting to the death, revenge after revenge. It was before the cycle started. He saw her listening to this and he wondered if it was good to know too much. Not that he wanted to keep the great history of his tribe a secret but...It is a very violent one.

"Alright...I don't think it is good to listen too much about it." Said Bahrakatan when she finished.

"So...Even here...There is always fighting." Said Alena a little depress.

"It is how it always been." Said Bahrakatan. "You don't seem to take it well."

"War...I...hate it." Said Alena. "You know I'm an orphan...Well...There is a reason that I'm an orphan of course."

"If you want to explain." Said Bahrakatan.

"They both die in a war...They were soldiers and they were murdered during the war. I've...never got over it." Said Alena. "War is just murder after murder without consequence."

The way she saw war wasn't good for Bahrakatan. He'll need to talk about it later with Vix'ben and Gal'Drad.

"It is something inevitable." Said Bahrakatan.

He then didn't know what to say. He wasn't in a safe zone.

"Did your tribe declare wars?" Asked Alena.

"...I don't know...I'm too busy working here to get every detail. I'm also not interested in history." Said Bahrakatan with neutral voice like he always did.

"Alright." Said Alena.

"So...Do you know anything about your parents?" Asked Bahrakatan.

"Nothing except how they die." Said Alena sadly. "I guess it's the sad part. Anyway...I'm hungry."

"Alright...Let's eat." Said Bahrakatan glad the talking end for now.

He'll need some help next time she asked something about this. He knew the subject wasn't over.

* * *

><p>AC: Here's the end of chapter 15. I hope you like it.<p> 


	17. Chapter 16:Escaping from the golden cage

Here's chapter 16. I think I've done it pretty well and hard too. First chapter with blood in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Escaping from the golden cage<strong>

**Al Mipedim castle**

It was the middle of the night and Itachi opened his eyes. A few days passed since the argument with Mudeenu and he had prepared his escape plan from the castle. He hesitated a few times when Shimmark and Vinta talked to him but he didn't want to change his mind. He went with his plan until the fruition this night.

He looked outside and all he could see what the wall of the castle. It made him felt like he's in prison even more.

He thought once again what he brought and hid somewhere even his two friends couldn't found. He took a Spectral viewer. He needed it so he can see the invisible guard if he wanted to get out of there without being saw. He also had a grabbling hook so he can climb or get down of the wall. He also picked some food and water. He needed those since he'll walk in the desert and he had to do things himself. In his mind, he knew it was stupid, but he didn't care. He will be away from Mudeenu and he might find a way to his world...And then search for his friends wherever they are.

He decided it was the right moment and he tried to move when he noticed he couldn't. He had trouble moving his body until he realised that he is held by scaly arms. He recognised those of Shimmark. He was behind him on his bed and held him against his chest as if he knew he was going away and wanted him to stay. He started to move slowly and slipped the arms of his mipedian friend slowly without disturbing his sleep. After a few minutes, he passed his arms and he was release from his grasp. He looked at Shimmark and he said nothing. He felt bad about leaving him, but he couldn't stay. He putted his hand on Shimmark snout and he patted it for a few seconds.

"Good-bye my friend." Said Itachi. "I had to go. It's not my place here."

He continued looking at him for a few seconds. Despite being an adult, Shimmark was his best friend in this world. He had more time with him than Vinta and Itachi was more similar to Shimmark in term of personality. Shimmark was more wild and immature than Vinta, but he had the heart at the right place. They connected well and he was always there for him. He had a few friendly fights with him and he liked them. He protected him from anything. He wanted to help him and cheer him up in any way he could. He loved to play pranks with him and made Mudeenu miserable, even if he was hesitant.

Itachi was about to walk to Vinta when he decided to hug him one last time. He moved his hands around his neck and he putted his head against his soft scales.

"You'll miss me." He whispered.

He stood up and he walked at the direction of Vinta. He putted his hand on his snout the same way than Shimmark and patted it a few seconds.

"You too will miss me. Even if I know you a little less." Said Itachi.

Vinta was similar to his brother. He was also different. He was more responsible than his brother and he followed the rules more than his brother. He was more rational than his brother who was more emotional, but not that much. It didn't stop him to have fun and he did some pranks. He was also more calm and mature than Shimmark. He connected a little less well but he still hold a big place in his heart. He made sure that he had everything and he stayed hydrated. He was also protective of him. Itachi didn't know, but Vinta, compare to Shimmark, wasn't afraid to talk back to Mudeenu, but he did it in private.

He decided to be fair and also gave him one last hug. He then stood up and he moved to his secret place and picked up his gear. He couldn't leave them a note since he didn't know how to write in their language, but he let a draw that might explain well...Or they might interpret it the wrong way. He looked at the two mipedians one last time before walking away.

He looked at them and he smiled sadly. When remembered the last thing he asked them, who was the older. They were twin and he wondered that for a while. Vinta answered that he was the oldest and Shimmark was his little brother with a few minutes that separated them. He then leaved once and for all.

After a minute, Shimmark moved his arms around him and tried searching for Itachi, but remained asleep. Shimmark opened his mouth and he whispered.

"Little brother...Where are you?" He asked.

Itachi was now outside and he used the Spectral viewer and searched for any invisible mipedians. He saw nothing and he walked at the direction of an empty tower and he climbed at the top. While climbing, he couldn't help, but to think about Bastet.

She was the queen of the tribe and he didn't see her that much. Even so, Bastet always had been a mother to him, a true mother. She was there when he needed her and she was always defending him against Mudeenu. She tried to make him feel like home and also that he wasn't in a prison. She gave him a few tips and helped him when Shimmark and Vinta were pranking him to get a payback. She was kind and generous and he can see that she raised her son well. He learned that she also raised Mudeenu when his parents died during a skirmish when he was young. He always wondered how he ended up being a jerk. Bastet was and is still a great mother. She treated him equal to her biological sound.

If Itachi tried to understand Mudeenu, he would have known that stranger were the one who killed his parents. They were from another tribe and he never got over it. He saw Itachi the same way, a stranger who might kill his remaining family he cares so much.

He reached the top of the tower and he checked around, he still detected no one. He took the grappling hook and he putted it on the wall. He made sure it was attached well and he decided to climb down the wall. He took his time and he didn't have much trouble. He was a good climber in his world and it helped him here too. He remembered he did it with his friend Gustave during class. After he finished climbing down, he was in the door. He putted everything in his back. He tried to take the grappling hook but it was attached to the wall. He decided to leave it there and he walked away.

He walked away and he reached the exit of Al Mipedim. He got out and walked away in the cold sand. The night started to end when he turned around one last time. A gust came and his hair flied with it. He looked at the town and he said good-bye before walking away.

The sun rise in the sky and it passed on the window of the two mipedian brother's chamber. The beam of light hit the right eye of Shimmark and blind him, despised having his eyes closed and sleeping. He woke up and he grunted in annoyance. He hated when the light did they to his eyes. He always slept the other way, but he guessed he turned around during the night.

He opened his eyes and he saw nothing for a while. He had to wait for the white spot to disappear before seeing clear. He moved his nostril and he detected the smell of his brother and lightly of Itachi. He then realised something bad. The smell of Itachi was light...As if he wasn't in the room and only a mark of him remained.

"Maybe I'm not totally wake up." Said Shimmark to calm his fear.

After a minute, he opened his eyes and he saw only Vinta sleeping on his bed. He breathed more heavily and he looked around, wondering if it was a prank when he heard a sound. He then saw a papyrus falling on the ground and he took it. He looked at the draw and he recognised it. He gasped in horror, understanding the meaning of the draw too well. He saw a roughly draw of Al Mipedim and Itachi walking away from the town. This image was enough for Shimmark to panic.

He moved out to his brother bed and he shook Vinta shoulder with strength and brutally because of his panic. Vinta grunted in frustration and he woke up.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Vinta furiously. He never woke up that way before.

"Brother...It's...It's...Itachi! He- He's..." Shimmark said a few confusing words and Vinta knew he had to do something.

He putted his hand on his brother shoulder. "Calm down brother...What happen to Itachi?" Asked Vinta with a calm voice. "If you continue speaking that way, I'll never know."

"Itachi...He..." Shimmark took a deep breath and he showed the draw. "He ran away from here!"

"Calm down...You know he couldn't do that." Said Vinta.

"Listen..." They were cut by a loud sound.

They looked at each other's and ran outside. They saw guards focusing on the top of a tower and Shimmark ran that way.

"Please Cothica! Don't tell me he tried to escape, failed and killed himself?!" Shouted Shimmark taking this seriously.

He jumped in the air and he climbed the tower fast while his brother ran after a few seconds as Shimmark reached the top.

Shimmark looked at the spot and said nothing. He shook and let himself felt on his knee.

Vinta arrived at the top, but he was blocked.

"Move it! Out of my way! I have to see what it is!" Shouted Vinta.

"We have an intruder to search!" Shouted a guard. "Look!"

He said before giving him some space.

Vinta then saw the grappling hook and he looked at it.

"An intruder...Did he-" He was cut when he saw his brother on his knee.

He then opened his nostril and he recognised the smell. It only had Itachi smells. It meant that no intruders infiltrated the castle. He was surprise by this.

"IT'S NOT AN INVASION! NO INTRUDERS ARE INSIDE! ONLY SOMEONE RAN OUTSIDE!" Screamed Vinta.

The guards looked at Vinta and they nodded. Most of them decided to wait for orders while a few ran outside the walls and searched in town anyone who could escape.

"Brother...Calm down." Said Vinta.

"He ran away...Why?" Asked Shimmark. He looked at his brother. "He's outside...In the desert! He's going to die! He doesn't know how to survive! What if it's exactly what he wanted! But...Why would he do that?"

That question clicked in the mind of Vinta. His expression of surprise changed very fast to fury. He grunted loudly and clenched his fist so hard that his claw pierced his hands and orange blood came out.

"THAT BASTARD!" Screamed Vinta infuriated and with hate.

He jumped down the tower and ran inside the castle.

"Brother! WAIT!" Screamed Shimmark worried. He never saw his brother this infuriated before.

He jumped down and ran after him.

Vinta ran inside and ignored the guards and the servants and only search for one mipedian. He saw the royal family at the end of a corridor and they saw him with his infuriated eyes. Vinta spotted the one he aimed.

He jumped in the air and raised his fist, when Mudeenu was close, he punched his nose and Mudeenu moved backward.

"Argh! What's your problem?!" Shouted Mudeenu. Orange blood came out of the prince nose.

"YOU ARE THE PROBLEM YOU *Perim swear* BASTARD!" Screamed Vinta.

He tackled Mudeenu to the ground and started punching him. Iflar was too surprise to do anything and Bastet called the guards.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR *Perim swear* FAULT MUDEENU!" Screamed Vinta continuing punching him.

Shimmark arrived and he stopped running when he saw his brother beating Mudeenu.

Guards arrived and they took Vinta and moved him away from Mudeenu who coughed in pain.

"YOU ATTACK A ROYAL PRINCE VINTA! YOU'LL END UP IN PRISON FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Screamed Mudeenu infuriated.

"SHUP UP! YOU CONDEMN HIM TO DEATH!" Screamed Vinta.

He fought the guards and tried to free himself with all his rage burning inside of him. Shimmark didn't fully understand his brother reacting and neither anyone else.

"What are you talking about?!" Shouted Mudeenu confuse.

"YOU *Perim swear* KNOW WHAT'S I'M *Perim swear* TALKING ABOUT!" Screamed Vinta.

"Brother! Calm down! You're making no sense." Said Shimmark.

"Explain yourself!" Shouted Bastet who wasn't about to tolerate it anymore.

Iflar looked at Vinta.

"You are one of our best scout. Why are you doing thing to my brother?! Who did he condemn to dead?" Shouted Iflar.

Vinta stopped fighting and said nothing.

"Explain yourself before we sent you to prison!" Shouted Iflar.

Vinta suddenly free himself and called a wing attack against Mudeenu. He is thrown away and hit a wall violently.

Vinta screamed his fury and he breathed violently.

"You want to know?!" Shouted Vinta. He looked at everyone. "Itachi ran away! He's not in Al Mipedim anymore because of him!" Pointed Vinta to Mudeenu with his accusation.

"I didn't do anything to make him leave or thrown away!" Shouted Mudeenu.

"You didn't do anything...But...YOU **SAID** EVERYTHING!" Screamed Vinta.

"WHAT?!" Said the royal family and Shimmark.

Shimmark said nothing but everything made sense now and he glared at Mudeenu with hate too.

"**YOU** spread your venom in his mind." Said Vinta with a scary cold and calm voice. "**YOU** told him that he should go away and never come back. **YOU** gave him the idea to run away. **YOU** make him believe that he wasn't welcome here. **YOU** said nasty things and hurt him again and again. He's a child! Because of all this, he ran away and he will die in the desert, water coming out of his body and dying horribly!" Shouted Vinta. "**YOU** condemn him to death!"

"..." Mudeenu said nothing but he looked in the eyes of Vinta without being intimated.

Iflar, Bastet and Shimmark looked at Mudeenu but they stay out of Vinta's way. Vinta will not let anyone interfere and the guards also knew it.

The rest of the witness didn't know what to do.

"You...You murder him!" Shouted Vinta. "If only you die with your family!"

"LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" Screamed Mudeenu.

"...Itachi needs help now! We have to clean your mistake!" Shouted Vinta.

"It's a good-" He was cut when Vinta jumped at him and putted his hands on his throat. He then strangled him so hard that Vinta pierced the throat and his hands are covered with the prince blood.

"DON'T SAY THIS WORD! DON'T SAY IT! IT'S YOU WE SHOULD GET RID OFF YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Screamed Vinta.

Mudeenu opened his mouth and his tongue came out. He couldn't breathe. Bastet snapped her fingers and the guards separated them.

"LET ME GO! HE'S DESERVE TO PAY THE PRICE!" Screamed Vinta fighting again.

"IT'S NOT THE TIME FOR THIS!" Screamed Iflar stopping all this. "Our main priority is to find Itachi and save him before it's too late. THEN! We will deal with all this! We will hear Itachi explanation!" He added looked at Mudeenu with fury and also painful disappointment. "Called the soldier! We have to save him and bring him back here." Said Iflar.

Everyone, even Vinta nodded and he walked outside to be ready and started the search.

Shimmark looked at Mudeenu.

"Listen to me Mudeenu! If my little brother died...You will pay the price with blood. I don't care if you are a prince. You will only be a child killer in my eyes." Threatened Shimmark.

He walked away and leaved Mudeenu alone.

"...Little brother?" Said Mudeenu confuse.

He knew fast he talked about Itachi. He stood there and did nothing for a while. When his blood dried, he wondered what to do. He had done something extremely bad. He closed his eyes.

"Cothica...What should I do now?" He asked silently.

He turned around and walked away to his room.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of chapter 16.<p>

I have two choices for you and I don't mind each one.

I can either:

1) Do the entire development of one human in one tribe then moved to the next one in multiple chapters. It means that the next chapter will also be about the mipedian until the end.

Or

2) Write one part for each tribe and leave the cliffhanger longer per tribe. Every tribe will shine one at the time but you have to wait longer to know what happen next for the mipedian.

It's your choice; give them in the review or PM me.


	18. Chapter 17: The grasp of the desert

AC: Chapter 17 is done. After work, it was hard finishing this chapter but it is done.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: The grasp of the desert<strong>

The sun was hot and cruel for those who aren't ready in the desert. His flame can train the life out of any living being unprepared. Itachi was one of them. He walked in the desert and he felt the sun shining on his skin and burning his flesh. It was the first day and he can fell his body sweating a little. He brought something to protect him from the sun and he decided to use it. He putted a blue cloak on him and walked in the desert. The wind blow, but it wasn't a cold wind but a hot one passing on his flesh. Mipedians, guards and Vinta had commented a few times about his skin. They said that it is not made for protection.

Itachi knew that he didn't have strong resilience against the cruel desert when he traveled with Vinta and Shimmark. He walked on the warm sand, but he was more ready this time since he had time to prepare. He opened his bottle of water and he took only a sip before closing it. He then continued walking.

He looked behind and he sighed sadly. He wondered if he should just give up and returned home. He missed his two friends already and it was only a few hours. He realised that he bonded with them more than he first thought. He wanted to go back and be with them again. He thought about it. He knew what he was doing was dump and very stupid, but should he just sit in a prison for the rest of his life. He didn't want that and he knew his friends will not go against the rulers of the desert. He abandoned the idea of giving up and he continued walking deeper in the desert.

His feet dug in the hot desert. He walked forward in hope of finding a new place to go. He wondered if it was his death, but he ignored this.

"What is that?" Said a voice behind away from the boys.

The foot of a lizard appeared in the sand behind him.

"Is that another one?" The voice wondered.

He then started to stalk Itachi without knowing why he was walking in the desert.

* * *

><p><strong>Al Mipedim<strong>

Vinta and Shimmark were getting their gear. They brought water, battlegear, food and mugic in case Itachi needed some to be kept alive and rescue. They prepared themselves fast.

"You think we will save him in time brother?" Asked Shimmark worried.

"Of course we will. We are the best scout of our tribe. We will find him wherever he'll go. He's our friend. We will not let him die." Said Vinta to reassure his brother and himself.

"I still can't believe he listened to Mudeenu. He always seemed to ignore him or didn't care at all." Said Shimmark.

"Maybe humans are good in hiding their pain until it is too late to do something." Said Vinta wondering if he was right. "You said that he was out little brother?" Asked Vinta after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes...I felt he is our little brother. Like he is a member of our family." Said Shimmark.

"...Me too." Smiled Vinta. "Okay...It is time we depart."

He was ready.

"I know." Said Shimmark who was also ready.

They both stood up and they walked at the entrance of the city, waiting for the others to go and accomplish their mission. They didn't know but someone else was preparing himself for the rescue.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle<strong>

Someone else was preparing himself for the rescue in the castle. He prepared his stuff so he can rescue Itachi.

"Dammit...I can't believe I'm actually willing to do this." Grunted Mudeenu when he finished preparing his stuff. "Maybe it's just the guilt getting over me."

He was ready, but he hesitated to bring himself to join the rescue team when he heard someone entering in his room.

"What are you doing son?" Asked the voice of Bastet.

"Mother..." Said Mudeenu.

He turned around and he saw her standing near him and glaring at him. She wasn't angry at him, but she wanted to know what he was doing.

"I'm..." Mudeenu said nothing. He breathed and he then told her. "I'm preparing to bring Itachi back."

"...Are you serious?" She asked.

She saw that he was indeed preparing himself to walk outside the castle and to travel.

"Yes...I'm serious...I think." Said Mudeenu.

"What do you mean by I think?" asked Bastet. She walked closer to him.

"If I go there...Vinta and Shimmark will want my head." Said Mudeenu. "You saw how Vinta beat me."

"The guilt is getting to you right?" She asked.

"Yes." Said Mudeenu.

She looked at him and she smiled.

"You're a good mipedian." Said Bastet. "You know you have done something wrong and you want to do that right thing." She putted her hand on his shoulder. "You have to do the right thing. You are a prince Mudeenu. You have to correct yourself when you commit a mistake. Mipedians are looking up to you."

"...Mother...I'll be going now." Said Mudeenu after receiving her blessing.

He picked his stuff and he walked outside his chamber.

"...And I was about to force him to go there and rescue Itachi." Said Bastet with a smile when he was away. "I didn't even need to in the end."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Al Mipedim<strong>

Every mipedians who were called for the search or rescue, depending on which mipedian were thinking were present. Vinta and Shimmark were paired up in a team. They were also with another mipedian and also a good friend of Vinta and a friend to Shimmark. He is the smallest mipedian in the search team.

Ario is of a somewhat thicker build being. A striking yellow belly accents this difference in contract to the green scales covering the rest of his body. He wears a loincloth and little else. A large blue emblem is easily seen painted across the center of his chest. Ario resembles a lizard walking upright. His skin is green and his face and tail are reminiscent of the features of a crocodile, with his reptilian heritage underlined by his slithering tongue. He is a muscular mipedian will a big belly. He has red eyes with yellow pupil. He also has silver plate over his knee, around his head like a helmet and he also have metal black plate around his shoulders. He is 5 ft. tall.

"It's good to know you are here." Said Vinta to his friend.

"Yeah. So...You know the one we will search personally?" Asked Ario when he saw Vinta and Shimmark current mood, which was very worried.

"Yes." Said Vinta.

"He's a young outsider who had the thing." Said Shimmark.

Ario nodded. As a royal guard, he was aware of Itachi presence and also the reason of his presence. He is also aware of the bracelet.

"Do not worry. We will find him alive." Said Ario. "With scout like you, it will be the case."

"There's a lot of time passed, the wind blew the footprint and mugic aren't giving any indication." Said Vinta.

"He is losing water out of his skin as we speak. He will not survive for long." Said Shimmark. "He is also vulnerable against the cold of the desert during the night."

"Then we will have to do more than our best." Said Ario.

They then heard a few mipedians whispering and the trio turned around. They wondered what they were talking about until they saw Mudeenu. Vinta and Shimmark glared at him while Mudeenu ignored the glare.

"What are you doing here?" Grunted Vinta.

Ario saw him being very aggressive against the prince.

"Calm down Vinta. You shouldn't anger him or you'll end up in prison." Warned Ario with concern.

"I'm mostly impress I'm not already." Replied Vinta.

Ario heard that and he said nothing. He knew he had missed a few important details. He was outside the castle and searching for anyone who tried to escape the castle while everything happened. He saw Mudeenu with injury at his face and the green mipedian guessed there was a fight between Vinta and the prince.

"I'm here to rescue Itachi with your group." Said Mudeenu. "You're the smallest one."

"Why would you do that after you made him ran away?" Asked Shimmark showing his teeth and grunting at him.

"...Do you really think I want the death of a child? I'm not that heartless." Replied Mudeenu.

The three looked in the eyes. Vinta and Shimmark tried to guess if Mudeenu was honest or not while Mudeenu wondered what they will say. Ario was moving away and tried not to be in the middle of a possible mess.

"...You better not be in our way." Said Vinta. He didn't trust him at all, but he decided to give him a chance.

Shimmark was more doubtful than Vinta who knew the prince a little more, but he decided to trust Vinta's judgement. He decided to remain watchful of what he'll do.

"I had no intention of being in your way." Replied Mudeenu. "It will be my death if I do that. Once we recue him, you will better ask forgiveness at their tombstone."

"Alright." Said Vinta.

"..." Mudeenu just nodded.

After a while, the mipedians separated the search in different sectors. Shimmark picked the sectors at the south of the desert, leading to the south part of the Overworld territory. It was the most dangerous part of the desert because they were so few oases there. Shimmark didn't know why he picked the place, but his guts were telling him he was there.

* * *

><p>Itachi was walking in the desert for the entire day and he was exhausted. He cursed himself when he already finished the water. He failed to find any source of water around the desert and he was getting thirsty. He knew that he had to find one tomorrow or he'll die. His body was covered with sweat that he drank back when he could hydrate himself a little. He didn't late the taste but he didn't care at all.<p>

"Well...I've doom myself." He commented. "I wonder...If I'll be back home if I die here."

He told this silently. He closed his eyes and he thought about it. He opened his eyes after a few seconds when he heard something near him. He wondered if an invisible mipedian was near him. He took out the Spectral viewer and he looked around. He was searching carefully and he saw nothing.

"Must be my imagination." Said Itachi. He putted the battlegear back in the bag.

He looked behind him, the city he walked from and he knew he couldn't go back anymore, only forward.

"That was my most dump action ever...Just over the taking an unknown thing." He said and giggles. The giggles were lies that turned into sadness and fear.

Somehow, he knew luck wasn't by his side, only death was waiting for him, his arms opened to embrace him. That thought scared him. He thought a little about himself.

He was never a believer of God. He wasn't also following the Buddhism like his parents, because they forced him and he just ignored all of this. He wondered if one god truly existed. At the moment where he knew he will not survive, that question occurred.

Itachi never believed in God, mostly in any religion. He said that he don't believe in God but...Deep down, he wondered if he existed. He asked himself this question as the fear of death awake in him. He was also afraid to die...And put a final hole in the heart of his friends...All his friends, humans and mipedians. He knew that, but the thought just got worse and he felt remorse for what he did. Maybe...Maybe freedom wasn't made for him. Being free might be when he'll die.

He couldn't sleep that night. He just couldn't with all of this in his head.

* * *

><p>The mipedians search team were walking at the general direction Itachi took. Vinta, Shimmark, Ario and Mudeenu tried to find anything that can help them find him. The night was imposing itself and the darkness covered the desert. The continued walking for a while until Mudeenu noticed that Vinta and Shimmark are going too far.<p>

"We should camp here." Said Mudeenu.

"What do you mean camp?!" Shouted Vinta. "We will never catch him if we stop now!"

"You just want for him to die!" Shouted Shimmark.

"NO!" Screamed Mudeenu against that accusation. "All of us are getting exhausted and you know well that an exhausted warrior will never win a fight. If we are too much exhausted, he might die because of that. Think about it."

The two brothers grunted at him and strongly disagreed with the prince.

"He is right." Said Ario. "We need to have all our strength and capacity intact to save him. If we use too much strength, we will not be able to help him. We are not sure he goes that way."

"I know he is somewhere...Close to us. We can't stop now." Replied Shimmark.

"Where?" Asked Mudeenu.

"Well...Somewhere." Answered Shimmark.

"Somewhere isn't good enough to overuse ourselves. We should rest and then continue. The wind is not here this night, but it already blew his footprints. Also, we cannot see well around us during the night and we might pass him without noticing it." Said Mudeenu.

"...Fine." Said Vinta.

"Brother?" Asked Shimmark.

"He is right...We can't argue against this." Said Vinta dropping his head.

They then camp for the night and tried sleeping the best they could, hoping they could find him in time.

* * *

><p>The sun rose again and Itachi continued walking. The sun hit on his skin, turning red after a while for his feet and the lowest part of his legs. The sand was burning his flesh again. He didn't notice that.<p>

His body started shaking, he had hallucinations for a while, but he wasn't dumb enough to fall from them. He is very dehydrated and he can barely walk anymore. His foot print moved randomly more to the left and sometimes to the right, walking as if he was drunk. He was only walking as the agonising kid he was. He couldn't feel the pain anymore, he couldn't think strait, and...He felt on the sand.

He tried to stand up, but it was a lost fight. His body didn't have strength and water anymore. He was there, moving barely for a few seconds, when his eyes closed by themselves.

"No...Don't...close..." He didn't listen to himself and felt in the nothingness. His body forced his to the unconscious world, to spare the pain of his last moments in the living world.

Sounds were made in the sand. Regular sound of someone walking on the sand, he was alone. He looked at Itachi for a while.

"Guess you couldn't fight and survive." Said the voice.

He moved his hand and he picked the arm of Itachi and lifted it.

He looked at it and walked away.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of chapter 17. I decide to continue it until the end. I have around two more chapters before moving to another tribe.<p> 


	19. Chapter 18: The conjurer

AC: Here's chapter 18. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The conjurer<strong>

Shimmark looked around worried. The night was starting to come again and he knew they didn't have time anymore. It was the end of the second day of searching. Ario prepared the camp while Vinta and Shimmark looked around. Mudeenu stood there and said nothing to any creature. He was silent and he looked at the two brothers. He knew he had to say something to them. He also knew they will not forgive him for the result of his harsh words against Itachi. Even so, he had to say something to them. He walked at their direction and he stopped when he was close enough.

"Shimmark...Vinta." Said Mudeenu.

The two looked at him and glared at him.

"What is it?" Asked Vinta when he saw Mudeenu eyes.

"Listen. I know we don't have much time anymore to save him...Tomorrow is the last day we have or..." Mudeenu said nothing more about it. Shimmark and Vinta weren't receptive to the possible death of Itachi. "I have to apology to you."

"Apology...Apology! It will not bring Itachi back!" Said Shimmark furious.

"You think I don't know that!" Shouted Mudeenu.

"You shouldn't have said any of this in the first place." Said Vinta.

"I know I have done something terribly wrong! You don't have to play the guilt game when the one you're trying to make him feel guilty is already guilty!" Replied Mudeenu hard. His eyes were showing him being angry, but he then soften them and showed the pressure of the guilt.

"...Is it true?" Asked Shimmark doubtfully.

"I came here on my own. Bastet was about to force me." Said Mudeenu. The two brothers looked at him surprise. They were sure he was forced, but they knew Mudeenu was honest. He didn't talk with his usual arrogance, but he showed a little vulnerability. "As I said when we depart, I don't want Itachi death. What I said to him was because of all of his pranks? He was getting on my nerve and I am not a patient one." He looked down at the sand. His tail felt on the ground instead of rising proudly in the air. "I...I'm not hating him, but I am his main target and it is the only way I could react to his prank. He is not discipline at all. At the same time, I shouldn't never make him belief he wasn't welcome." He raised his eyes at the two brothers. "I can only apology now...And hoping he is safe...I don't want his death on my shoulder...My parents are already too much for me."

...

The two brothers looked at each other's.

"We will not forgive you Mudeenu." Said Shimmark.

"You will have to earn it." Finished Vinta.

"...I will." Said Mudeenu.

Vinta and Shimmark didn't hate him that much anymore. Mudeenu showed them he was honest by taking down his barrier around his mind. Mudeenu had to regain their respect, but that will be another time.

"I'm sorry for insulting your parents." Said Vinta. "...They didn't deserve it at all. They are not even here. They die long ago."

The tail of Mudeenu rose again after he whined for an extreme short amount of time. He then returned to his normal attitude.

"Do not worry about it." Said Mudeenu.

"I think it's time to rest." Said Ario when he saw it was over. "Tomorrow...We had to find him. I'm curious about who he is. I never met him."

"He is a nice one." Said Vinta. "Once you know him."

* * *

><p><strong>Mipedian Desert<strong>

The sun rose once again in the desert and the sand turned at his usual color. Everywhere was covered by his cruel light except an artificial zone of shadow created by a tent. The tent was protecting anyone from the cruel sun of the desert and also cooled down those residing in the tent.

"He needs more water." Said a voice. It sounded a little old in his voice.

"I've brought some. The oasis is a little hard to reach." Said another one younger but prominent.

They were two mipedians in the tent, near Itachi who remained unconscious by the sun. A scaly hand of orange color opened the mouth of Itachi while a green one gave him water in his mouth. They made him drink slowly and surely until he had enough. Then then made him rest on a pillow and watched him.

"We still don't know what it is." Said the older one.

"Me neither, but he needed our help." Said the other one.

Itachi then grunted and moved a little.

"He's waking up." Said the older one.

Itachi eyes moved a little and he saw two blurry figures; one seemed fat and the other seem thin compare to the other. He then closed them for a few seconds before opening them again and he saw them clearer.

He looked at the skinny one first. He has orange scaly skin over all his body. He has some fur over his eyes like the humans have. He has some silver spines at his back and is a little long. He is wearing a purple cloak covering his chest, head and goes down to cover his belly, back and the private section. He also has a necklace with some kind of silver pearl.

"Before you ask, my name is Fivarth. The one by my side is Gnarlus." Said the mipedian.

Gnarlus is sort of fat for a Mipedian warrior and has strange purple markings on his green skin. He is a warpainter warrior. He has blue eyes with white pupil looking at Sabrina. He has a pale blue fin at the top of his head and he has horns on his back. He is a tall mipedian of 7 ft. 10 inch. Tall. He is one of the few mipedians who doesn't have a tail. He has a black loincloth.

"Hello stranger." Said Gnarlus. "If you are good enough to tell us...Who are you?"

"Hum...My name is...Itachi." He said to the two mipedians.

"Itachi...What are you doing in the desert?" Asked Fivarth with some suspicion.

"Well..." Itachi looked at them and he decided to tell the true. It was pointless to lie anyway. "I ran away from Al Mipedim."

"Why?" Asked Fivarth putting his finger over Gnarlus mouth when he was about to shout. Gnarlus remained silent.

"I didn't do anything wrong...It's just...I lived in the palace for my safety." Said Itachi. "The royal family didn't want me to go outside and get hurt since the moment I came here in the desert. I realised that it was like a prison after a while."

"So you decide to escape and lost consciousness in the desert." Said Fivarth finishing his sentence.

"Yes...I hate when I feel like I'm in a prison...So I ran away to be free." Said Itachi.

"Tell me more about yourself." Asked Fivarth.

Gnarlus looked at Fivarth, but he said nothing. Itachi explained what happened except about the bracelet which they seemed to ignore.

"So you leave your two best friends from here behind...Shimmark and Vinta must be so worried." Said Gnarlus.

"I know...But I cannot stay in there. I want to get out." Said Itachi.

"Freedom. You know Itachi...Freedom as a price." Said Fivarth. "I have the freedom so I can tell you this."

"How is it?" Asked Itachi.

"Hard and painful. Let me talk about myself first and you will see why." Said Fivarth. "I'm a conjurer. I have the ability to conjure a Warbeast."

"A summoner then." Said Itachi.

"...Well...Yeah...Anyway...A conjurer has the ability to enter in contact with some strange energy of the land and conjure the Warbeast. We need to control the energy that cannot be seen. Only mipedians are blessed by the ability to enter in contact to this energy. Because I was a conjurer, I cannot live with most of my tribe in town. The reason is that they fear our power to conjure the Warbeast and the possibility to lose control of them. Long ago, the first conjurer were...executed because of that...So we cast ourselves away before the nobles decided to execute us like our ancestors. We trained and live free in the desert. We must find water ourselves and food without any help. It is something most mipedian does, but there is one thing that freedom will never give you." Said Fivarth.

"What is it?" Asked Itachi.

"I can say two but they are linked. You see, because I was free, I didn't have anyone by my side. One day, I was attacked by an M'arrillian by surprise during a war. I tried to fight him but he overpowered me and stopped me from conjuring my creature. It was then that I realised that I was about to die alone without anyone to help me." Said Fivarth.

"Of course, there was a twist since he was in the final battle. I rescue him when he was in danger, because I also sacrifice a lot when I became a guardian of the conjurers; a Warpainter." Said Gnarlus. "I saved him and he was safe from them."

"The war was coming to an end and we fought together until the final fight. I was outside Kiru city while he remained inside...In the aftermath, we became friends." Said Fivarth.

"I was a Warpainter because of my ability, but I hated them...Until I learn to know Fivarth. I was in danger once also and he saved me." Said Gnarlus.

"You see...Freedom demanded isolation. It is a solitary life without restrain...But there will be no one to help you." Said Fivarth.

Itachi looked at them and said nothing. He listened to them, but he was in his thought now.

"When you escape...Who did you leave behind?" Asked Gnarlus.

"...Shimmark, Vinta...Bastet too." Said Itachi. A tear felt from his eyes.

"You might have hurt them." Said Fivarth. "You have a bound with them and you tried to break it...Why did you feel like prison?"

"I wanted to go outside and...I want to travel like when I first met Shimmark and Vinta. I'm not someone who likes to remain at the same place." Said Itachi. "I also hate listening to authority."

"..." Fivarth and Gnarlus looked at each other's before Fivarth spoke to him. "Why?"

"...Well...My family...Everyone who had authority over me gave up on me...I am only a disappointment because I live my life. Only my friends were there for me." Admitted Itachi. He turned his back from them and remained silent.

"So...You hate them because they disrespect you?" Asked Fivarth.

"Yes. Like Mudeenu, but he had a good reason at least." Said Itachi. "I always annoy him because he is soo superior."

"That's Mudeenu for everyone." Said Fivarth.

"What did you do to the prince?" Asked Gnarlus.

Itachi then explained all of the pranks he had done to him.

"I'm surprise he hasn't done anything against you." Said Gnarlus.

"Well...Bastet was always around so...She controlled him." Admitted Itachi. "Iflar...I didn't see him a lot of time. Bastet told me that he was busy with the council. He was often calm and he...respected me. He wanted me inside."

"Why did he want you inside the castle?" Asked Fivarth.

"To...Keep me safe." Said Itachi. "But...It becomes a prison in a way."

"Did you try to talk about it?" Asked Fivarth.

"...No." Said Itachi.

Fivarth stood up and he walked by his side.

"You should have talk about it. If you said nothing, no one will know what **you** want." Said Fivarth.

"True..." Said Itachi.

"We will leave you alone for now." Said Fivarth.

The two mipedians stood up and walked outside the tent.

Itachi closed his eyes and he thought about everything that happened before. He realised that he never asked what he truly wanted. The prison he was in was because of his silence. Itachi didn't talk to Bastet, Iflar or even Mudeenu about what he wanted. It was only Mudeenu shouting that made him realise that. His heart started to hurt when he realised that he made a mistake. He never should have done it. He should have opened his heart to his friends who were always there for him.

"Shimmark...Vinta...I'm...I'm sorry." Said Itachi. He sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Tears felt from his eyes when he understood everything.

"I'm soo stupid...No wonder." Said Itachi. He sobbed stronger now. "After so much time...I never told them what I want to do...We just do it. As if I...Didn't really trust them or...Never consider being with them for a long time."

He then cried for a while until he felt better. He made a decision and he stood up. His eyes were red, but it showed his determination. He walked outside the tent and he saw Fivarth and Gnarlus sitting on the ground while preparing food.

"How are you doing?" Asked Gnarlus.

They heard him.

Itachi sat between them.

"Better. So much better thanks to you." Said Itachi with a smile.

He then became serious.

"I will return to Al Mipedim and apology to them." Said Itachi. "I'll have to go soon."

"...Do you know where it is?" Asked Fivarth.

"...Well...I...Not at all." Admitted Itachi.

The two mipedians sighted.

Itachi stood up.

"I have to try." Said Itachi.

The two mipedians grunted.

"What?" Asked Itachi.

"Haven't you considered...Asking for our help?" Asked Fivarth.

"I thought you couldn't-" Itachi was cut.

"I cannot live there, but I can bring you back to the town." Said Fivarth.

"Thank you." Said Itachi with a smile.

"Don't forget about me." Said Gnarlus.

"You too." Said Itachi. He shook their scaly hands with a smile.

"Anyway...I think we should-" Fivarth was cut by a sound.

"-chi!" Said a voice in a distance.

"What was that?" Asked Gnarlus.

"...I think I know..." Said Itachi with a smile and a tear under his eyes.

"Them." Said Fivarth.

* * *

><p><strong>Near the conjurer camp<strong>

The four mipedians continued walked and searched for Itachi. They knew they didn't have time anymore and Shimmark started to shout.

"ITACHI! ANSWER ME! ITACHI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Screamed Shimmark hoping for an answer.

No one had the courage to say something to him. They knew the boy couldn't answer anymore.

"ITACHI! IT'S SHIMMARK! YOU'RE BIG BROTHER!" Screamed Shimmark. Shimmark then coughed and he breathed strongly. He needed to rest his voice for a while.

Vinta looked at him and he knew he couldn't let him scream alone. He also wanted to scream for the same reason than his brother.

"ITACHI! IT'S ME VINTA! I'M ALSO HERE! PLEASE! SAY SOMETHING! YOU CAN PRANK MUDEENU! HE'S WITH US!" Screamed Vinta.

Mudeenu glared at Vinta, but he said nothing. If it could bring him back, then let it be.

Vinta continued until he was in the same state than Shimmark. At least, Shimmark recovered and he was ready to scream again. They were now close to the conjurer camp, but they didn't know it yet.

"ITACHI! ITACHI!" Screamed Shimmark. He continued for a while. "ITACHI! ANSWER ME!"

"Shimmark!" Screamed a voice far away.

Shimmark recognised it.

"He's there!" Shouted Shimmark.

The four mipedians ran at the direction of the scream.

"AGAIN ITACHI!" Screamed Shimmark.

"What are you talking about?" Shouted Itachi confused.

The mipedians looked at each other's except Shimmark who just wanted to localise him. They ran until they saw a mipedian camp with a conjurer and a Warpainter. Shimmark didn't mind when he saw Itachi a little away of the camp at their direction. Shimmark started making a sound with his nose when he tried to stop himself from crying of happiness.

He ran at the direction of Itachi at fast pace while Itachi looked at him coming.

"...Oh...This is not good." Said Itachi when he saw him coming fast.

He saw him running very fast and he remembered that Shimmark was heavy for a mipedian. He saw him coming and he thought a train was going to crush him. Shimmark jumped in the air and he caught Itachi in his arms. They then rolled on the ground and the sand flied everywhere. When they stopped spinning, Itachi was on Shimmark and his head was against his chest. The hands of Shimmark were patting Itachi hair.

"You're alive!" Shouted Shimmark and crying in joy. "You're alright! I miss you so much!"

Itachi tried to say something but his mouth squished the chest of Shimmark. Itachi gave up and said nothing, but he enjoyed the hug. It was close to a bear hug.

The other mipedians joined him and they stopped near them.

"Brother. You are not the only to be glad he's alright." Said Vinta.

Shimmark reluctantly opened his arms and it was Vinta turned to give him a strong hug.

"You don't know how much we were worried for you...We thought we couldn't..." Vinta said nothing else. "We thought we would be too late."

"I'm fine thanks to them." Said Itachi.

They looked at the Fivarth and Gnarlus.

"Thank you for saving our little brother." Said Vinta and Shimmark.

"It's nothing." Said Fivarth. "We know he was close to a member of our tribe since he was wearing mipedian clothes. We also couldn't let him die in the desert."

"We gave him water while he was unconscious. He was really close to die." Said Gnarlus. "But he is strong and I think he got that from you. He knew how to rationalise water, but he ran out fast."

"His water jar was empty when we found him but still humid. He ran out not to long before he felt unconscious." Finished Fivarth.

Vinta stopped hugging Itachi. The two mipedians brothers were now smiling at Itachi and checked on him if he was hurt or not.

Mudeenu looked at them and he smiled lightly, he was glad that the little human was alright, even with all the pranks he gave him.

"Mudeenu...What do you have to say to him?" Asked Ario.

"Itachi..." Said Mudeenu grabbing his attention. He looked at him with the two mipedians with them. "I have to say...I'm sorry Itachi...I've said something wrong to you and...Made you ran away."

"...What are you talking about?" Asked Itachi. "You said nothing about that." He finished confuse about it.

They all looked at Itachi except Fivarth and Gnarlus who knew why.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of chapter 18. I hope you like it.<p>

Chapter 19: Explanation and a hint of friendship.


	20. Chapter 19: Explanation and a hint of

AC: Sorry it took some time. I had a double writer block and broke a little my motivation. Work also exhausted me and made me turn easily to videogame rather than writing when I relax. Ironically, it is there that I broke the writer block for the next story about Gustave in the Underworld and about Jacob in the Overworld. For Jacob, I found my first idea too much boring and I decided to use it to my average. For Gustave, I just didn't know a few events in the story. Jacob will be the worse for the first arc, but it will not be bad as I first imagine it.

I've done it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Explanation and a hint of friendship<strong>

"Wait...You're saying that Mudeenu isn't responsible for your...run away?" Asked Shimmark unsure about the situation anymore.

"Yeah...Why are you thinking of that?" Asked Itachi.

Vinta explained the situation that leaded to that: Mudeenu last words to him before he ran away from the castle until he reached his guess from the drawing he made. Itachi listened to that and he then looked at Mudeenu apolitically. Mudeenu was surprise by that look and he said nothing.

"You took it all wrong...I...I didn't want to cause Mudeenu so much trouble and pain because of...a mistake on getting what I said. I didn't care about what he said. I didn't mind. I cause him trouble and he replied that way because I made him angry. I was troubled for a while and what Mudeenu said...made me realise something...I believed that I was trap in the castle. I...I felt like I was in a prison and I couldn't get out...It's been that way for a while, but Mudeenu made it crystal clear." Said Itachi.

"I don't know how you could have interpreted it that way." Said Mudeenu.

"I think I could easily interpret anything that way...Everyone...I have something to say. I should have say this sooner...Instead of just running away from here." Said Itachi.

"You can tell us this." Said Shimmark looking at him.

"Everyone...I should have told you that staying inside the castle made me feel like I was in prison. A place I couldn't get out and was in my way. I wasn't free and it was hurting me. I am a kid who likes to go out and just...feel free." Said Itachi. The creatures looked at him and they listened to him. They knew he is opening his heart. "You see...Back in my world...My family always wanted me to do what they want. They putted me at school and forced me to do anything they felt good for me and...Forget what I want. I'm not someone who plays the good kid who listened to anyone...I'm not someone who likes anything academic...I also hate school and lots of learning stuff...It is why I had trouble on learning anything about your writings...I just don't have any motivation. When I was 10 years old...It is then that I started to rebel against what my parents want and focused on what I want. It is then that I made friends with four others: Jacob, Gustave, Cassandra and Alena. We are very different, but we are best friends. I then do what I want to do. It's not to follow a path for a good paid job, but to follow what I likes. That might surprise you, but I like cuisine." The looked at him surprise. No one could have guessed that. "I like cooking and I learn a lot in my world. It's a big secret and only my four friends and the cooking class knows. In the end, my parents said that I'm a disappointment and that I bring shame to them. I just don't f****** care anymore." Said Itachi. "Not at all. I felt good with my friends and I became very distant from my parents...Literally more now." Said Itachi. "Well...That's a little part of history in my life. I'm sorry I haven't said a lot about me."

"Cooking...With your attitude?" Asked Mudeenu surprise. He wasn't that angry at him anymore. The relationship with his parents was and remained bad. They were figures of authority that stood in his way and...Maybe he was seen that way too.

"Yeah. Even I'm surprise when I try it and I loved it." Said Itachi with a small smile.

"You could have told us and we would have found something." Said Shimmark.

"Yeah. We could have shown you some of our cooking." Said Vinta.

"I taste it and I can say do not follow their step. They are so bad that we force them not to cook anything or bring the food their made in mission." Said Ario with a grin.

"What are you saying there?" Asked Shimmark.

"...You are both legend in history of bad cooking. Even worse than your mother." Said Ario with a bigger grin now.

"Take that back!" Shouted the two brothers.

"Your cuisine is...unique." Said Mudeenu. He meant really bad.

"Shimmark...Vinta...The truth have spoken." Said Itachi before laughing lightly. "Even so...It is better when made with the heart. I'm...so glad you came for me you two. I am surprise by seeing Mudeenu here and...Who are you?"

"The name is Ario. I'm friend of your two brothers." Said Ario.

"You might always prank me...But I felt guilty over the fact you ran away...And it was for...Not for nothing...I mean...I mentally beat myself for nothing...Calling me a monster to do that to you and the fact that I might kill you...Kill a child." Said Mudeenu.

"...I guess I had to say I'm sorry to you Mudeenu. You're kinder than you look." Said Itachi.

"I'll accept it." Said Mudeenu. He hoped pranks will be over...But the next sentence said something else.

"But I will never stop." Said Itachi with a grin.

Mudeenu had a depressed and hopeless look for a second before recomposing himself.

"I will not hesitate to reprimand you." Said Mudeenu.

"In a perfect world you will continue." Said Itachi with a smile.

"We should return to the castle now." Said Ario.

"You have a lot to explain to my mother." Said Mudeenu. He then kicked the sand nervously about what he was about to say. "She might didn't show it to anyone...But she is worry sick for you. She saw you as...another son."

"I'm glad she sees me that way." Said Itachi. "I'm sorry for being so stupid...But I think I know here...It is a home too...And I have a big family who care for me." He added with a smile. "A big...weird lizard family...But who cares."

The others smiled at him except Mudeenu and Ario. Although, Mudeenu gave a small nod.

"Thank you for everything. You made me realise I have done a big mistake. I hope you'll come to visit me...Or I'll come to you." Said Itachi to Fivarth and Gnarlus who said nothing.

They said nothing during all this time, it wasn't their conversation and leaved it to those who matters.

"You're welcome." They said.

"If I have an official permission. We will come." Said Fivarth.

"Yeah. It is the first time we see someone unique as you." Said Gnarlus.

The group started to walk away and wave good-bye. The conjurer and the Warpainter also waved good-bye. Fivarth looked at Vinta and he said nothing.

"What is it?" Asked Gnarlus.

"Vinta...He has the power to see over reality like Conjurers. Somehow...He never became one." Said Fivarth.

"Yeah. He had the ability since birth compare to most of you. He could have been the best conjurer." Said Gnarlus.

"But fate wasn't made for him and...He had too much strong attachment to his brother to live in the desert, separated from everyone he loves. It would have torn him apart." Said Fivarth.

"Should you teach him one day?" Asked Gnarlus.

"No...He had his part...We have ours. His ability might be used...Another way than conjuring." Said Fivarth.

* * *

><p><strong>Al Mipedim castle<strong>

The rescue group were present in the throne room. They all knee in front of Iflar who was sitting on it with his mother behind him. He said nothing after Itachi explained the reason he ran away. He also told them his back story. Bastet listened the most intensely and she felt sad for him. She knew that she and Theb-Saar had been hard on Mudeenu and Iflar when they raised them, but it was because they were prince and must be raised that way. She wasn't really use to it since she wasn't a noble so she played a lot with them and bounded strongly with Iflar and Mudeenu after he lost his parents. After Itachi had finish, Iflar looked at Itachi.

"You ran away because you couldn't stand to stay in the castle anymore." Said Iflar. He resumed it fast.

"Yeah. I always hate to feel that way." Said Itachi. "I just never had the guts to tell anyone."

Iflar looked at him and he gave him a smile.

"You could have told us. I decided to let you in here for your safety because of the bracelet. I didn't want you to feel that way." Said Iflar. "You are also not like us...I'm sorry if I forgot that."

"...It's alright." Said Itachi. "Prince Iflar I mean. I think I also never realise this castle was my home in a way."

"..." Iflar said nothing.

"I'm also sorry for not seeing that. I also think it could be safe with Shimmark and Vinta with you. They are very fond of you." Said Bastet. She smiled at them.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let you feel imprison inside." Said Iflar. "I'm also glad you told a little about you. I'm surprise to hear that you love cooking. I didn't see that in you."

"I think I can show you a few things." Said Bastet.

Iflar and Mudeenu looked to the left and their tail moved on the ground and appeared nervous.

"I think I'll wait a little." Said Itachi who say the prince's reaction. He said it also in a nervous way.

Bastet looked at the two princes and saw their tail on the ground.

"Something to say?" She asked them.

"NOTHING!" They both screamed and raised their tail.

They didn't want to talk about it. When they were young, the learned to eat fast the food Bastet prepared sometimes. They ate so fast so they wouldn't taste it and they manage it. They also didn't want to tell her that she had no talent in cooking compare to her great talent in dancing and fighting.

"For the problem you face, I think you can get out of the castle time to time when we are warned about." Said Iflar. "You should always be accompanied by Shimmark or Vinta at least. Maybe you will come with us when we have to visit village during the royal travel in the desert."

"Really? Thank you!" Said Itachi with a smile.

"You are a friend of us." Said Iflar. "I think it will be interesting."

After this, the meeting with the royal prince was over. They continued talking until it was getting late. They walked outside the throne room.

"I think we shall return to our chamber now." Said Shimmark. "We have a big day today. I'm exhausted."

"Me too." Said Vinta. He yawned. "It was a journey with lot of emotion. We are so glad you are back. Promise us to never run away again."

"I won't." Said Itachi looking at them. "Not when it will bring pain to any of you."

The two brothers smiled at his words. They knew he was telling the true. They patted the head of Itachi. Itachi saw Mudeenu.

"I'll join you soon. I think I need to talk to the prince." Said Itachi.

Itachi walked at the direction of Mudeenu under the gaze of the two brothers.

"I want to apology once again Mudeenu." Said Itachi by the side of Mudeenu who looked at the young boy with his pink eyes. "I never thought Vinta will beat you that badly and anything of this would happen." Said Itachi guilty.

"Hum...I don't thought it either. I guess I was calling for a beating. It won't kill me. I forgive you for this." Said Mudeenu scratching his neck. "I'll be watching you. You will not prank me again."

"You bet it on?" Asked Itachi.

"Yeah." Said Mudeenu.

"Anyway...I have to sleep. I think I need to rest after such adventure." Said Itachi yawning.

He walked away and Mudeenu looked at him.

"Not a so bad kid in the end. He's going to prank me tomorrow...I just knew it." Said Mudeenu with a small smile. He then returned to his usual mood and walked away.

Itachi joined his two friends to the chamber and they all let themselves felt on their bed. The return gave them fatigue both emotionally and physically. They felt asleep pretty fast, but before that. Shimmark took Itachi and held him against his chest.

"I'm so glad you are back." Said Shimmark.

"...Me too." Said Itachi resting against his friend.

Vinta looked at them with a smile.

"You too Vinta. I miss you a lot." Said Itachi.

"We all miss each other's." Admitted Vinta with a happy voice.

They then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of the misadventure of Itachi in the desert. Now...It is time to move on to the next one. Here's a sneak peak and you'll know which tribe pretty fast. The scene might be different once presented, beware about that.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He walked left and right fast again and again. He felt...Nervous about all of this. He felt a little and shame in him by being that way. He is a strong and brave warrior who fights best when victory is at his hands. He walked in front of a door where no one could enter. She was there with a healer.<em>

"_What are you so nervous about?" Asked a soldier._

"_She is in there...Sick! I don't know what she has. She might die. It's been a while now and she loses interest in fighting and other things. She gets exhausted and eat more that she usually does. She even threw me out of the tower when I bugged her too much because I wanted to mate...Almost lost my other horn." He replied between shouting and worried._

"_You should calm down. It's nothing grave. She's a tough one." Said the soldier._

"_Which ways?" Asked the worry one with his yellow eyes shining._

"_In battlefield!" Replied the soldier fast._

_The door opened and the healer came out._

"_How is she?" Asked the warrior._

"_You're mate? She is fine. She will remain that way for around a solan." Said the healer._

"_A solan...Why? Can't you heal her with mugic?" Asked the warrior._

"_Mugic won't heal something natural and normal." Said the healer._

_The soldier by the side of the worried one got it._

"_Congratulation." He said._

_The worried one turned at his direction slowly and flame came around his armor._

"_Congratulation for her sickness!" He shouted. "THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT?! I'LL DESTROY YOU!"_

"_NONONO! YOU DON'T GET IT!" Shouted the soldier backing away._

"_THEN WHAT ARE YOU MEANING?!" Screamed the threatening on._

"_Atrapol...You mate is pregnant." Said the soldier._

_The fire died down fast around the body of Atrapol._

"_Wh...Pregnant...That means...that...Me...A father?" Said Atrapol._

"_Yes." Said the soldier._

_Atrapol remained silence when footsteps are heard. The healer and the soldier turned around. Atrapol didn't move, trying to get over the news._

"_Already back Lord Van Bloot?" Said the soldier bowing._

"_Yes. I brought an important guest. It seems like he had something special that interested Chaor. I will use it against him." Said Van Bloot. "What's the matter with Atrapol?"_

"_He just learned that he will have a child in a solan." Said the healer. "He hasn't digested it yet."_

_Lord Van Bloot pushed Atrapol and he felt on the ground without changing his body position as if he was a statue._

"_..." Van Bloot said nothing. "I leave this in your hands."_

_He then walked away._

"_When he's better, he will guard our guest." Said Lord Van Bloot._

Here's the end of the sneak peak. It will be about the Underworlder and it will be a long one with a few actions scene and finally, battle you might be waiting for long.


	21. Chapter 20: The lord of Gotho Tower

AC: Here's what is happening in the Underworld. It has more parts so it will have more chapters than four with Gustave.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: The lord of Gotho Tower<strong>

Bel was walking in the castle. He didn't want to pass in front of his father. He was still angry about the beating he had last time. It was a while ago and his butt wasn't making him suffer, but he didn't go over it yet. He walked silently in the corridor when he heard footstep. He stopped and he saw who was coming. He glared at him when he wasn't looking.

"Van Bloot." Grunted Bel. If there was an Underworlder he hated more than his own father, it was Lord Van Bloot.

Lord Van Bloot is the second in command of the Underworld. He has green skin or blue skin, depending of if he is in the light or not, covering all of his body. He has one big red eye while the other one is black. He has 2 big wings with feathers on his back. He is 6 ft. high and he is ready showing his chest. He wears a loincloth or something similar. He has also a black belt that passes over his chest.

Van Bloot looked at Bel.

"How's the son of the king doing?" Asked Van Bloot.

"Worse now that I saw the ugliest face of all Perim." Replied Bel.

He stood there and waited for him to go away. He didn't want to turn his back on him. He knew he was in the way of the throne if Chaor died. They were both the same size, even if Bel was a young kid who didn't enter in puberty.

"I shall go now. I had to visit your father about a stranger in the town." Said Lord Van Bloot.

Bel gasped in surprise when he heard him said that. He immediately knew that he could be targeting his friend Gustave anytime now.

"Stranger? Who are you talking about?" Asked Bel.

"The stranger who had pale skin and looked very closely like an Overworlder." Said Van Bloot. "His name is Gustave I think."

"..." Bel glared at Van Bloot. He knew there was a spy in the castle.

"Don't you even dare touch him with your finger." Threaten Bel raising his finger at him. "Because I'll make sure you regret it."

"What can a child do anyway to me?" Asked Van Bloot. "You cannot even yet use the fire and you are a sloth one."

Bel said nothing when the lord of Gothos tower walked away. Bel putted his fingers over his eyes and he turned around when he was sure he was away. He knew his father will not let him touch Gustave since he could give the Underworld more power with the bracelet. He had to warn Gustave about it. He stopped for a second and he wondered if he should warn his father first. He grunted at the thought, but it was not a bad idea to warn him. He knew a few shortcuts.

In the throne room, Chaor waited for Lord Van Bloot to enter. He then heard the sound of a wall opening behind him. He raised his claw and called fire.

"Don't shoot father. I have to say something to you before Van Bloot arrives." Said Bel.

"...What is it ungrateful son?" Asked Chaor. He didn't move, but he was still ready to attack.

"Van Bloot knows about him. He might also know about the thing." Said Bel. "We have a spy in our walls."

"..." Chaor didn't scream his fury. It wasn't the time, but Bel could feel it. It was radiating from the fire in his hand. It turned from orange to pure white, the more hot fire that exists in Perim.

"I'm also furious about this situation father. I'll warn Gustave about it." Said Bel.

The wall closed and Chaor knew that his son was walking away. He closed his hand the fire died out. The situation was urgent if Bel warned him. Chaor had to be a little careful in what he said or it will be troublesome. He breathed and he was back to his usual expression, just angry and aggressive. He waited for Van Bloot to enter in the throne room. He didn't have to wait for long after his son walked away. The one who contested his power entered in the throne room and walked at the direction of the ruler. He walked calmly at his direction with a small smile. Chaor knew he will demand things from him.

"What do you want Van Bloot?" Asked Chaor containing his rage easily since he knew what will go on now.

"I am here to discuss to the ruler." Said the lord of Gothos tower. He was a little insolent, but he tried to hide it, not perfectly.

"Talk and get out of here." Said Chaor. He didn't want to talk with him for long.

"I'm here to speak about the stranger you have in town for a while." Said Van Bloot.

Chaor looked at Van Bloot and remained calm. The second in command didn't expect this reaction and he wondered why he was calm.

"That's it. He wandered around the town by himself. He didn't hide himself. So of course you'll know we have a stranger in Underworld city." Said Chaor.

"I'm surprised that you didn't arrest or execute the stranger. He is not an Underworlder. He's an Overworlder." Said Lord Van Bloot.

Chaor looked at Van Bloot and he knew he was right. He would have killed Gustave if he wanted too, but he didn't. Chaor just bid his anger about the spot he was hit and he looked at his rival and enemy.

"Van Bloot...I have made my decision to keep this stranger alive because he is not an Overworlder." Said Chaor.

"He must have something that interests you if you kept him alive." Said Van Bloot. "I don't know what it is, but I'm curious about it."

"You better not touch him. He is under my protection as long as he is useful for the Underworld!" Shouted Chaor, glaring at him.

Van Bloot looked at him.

"I'm an Underworlder and I should have some advantage for this too." He said looked at his master.

Chaor crushed the two side of his throne, but he calmed down fast.

"...Listen to me Van Bloot. If you disobey me, I'll make sure you'll regret angering me and you will never heard of again. You cannot hide anything from me anymore. You are under watch." Warned Chaor.

Lord Van Bloot knew he had to be careful. Even so, he couldn't help but chuckled, but it wasn't about his plan. He planned to capture the human and obtain this advantage over Chaor and dethrone him. It was something else he was laughing about. Chaor glared at his chuckling.

"What are you chuckling about?!" Grunted Chaor.

"Nothing." Said Van Bloot. _You don't know about my big secret. _He said in his mind.

"..." Chaor said nothing and he looked in the eyes of Van Bloot. He will never consider him a lord anymore. He was his enemy before when he was rebelling against him...But he will never EVER accept that he used help of another tribe. "You better be careful Van Bloot."

"It's Lord Van Bloot." Corrected Lord Van Bloot calmly.

"Not anymore." Said Chaor. "This stranger...You will never touch him. Try anything and you will be gone...As fast as a snap."

Van Bloot looked at Chaor.

"As I said. I should be aware of this. I am still a lord...Even if you don't consider this anymore." Said Lord Van Bloot a little cautious. Chaor was looking at him. "This...stranger is important if you put him under your protection. What is it so special about it?" Asked the harpy.

The demon stood up and he walked closer to him.

"There is everything special about it...Not in the way you are thinking. Compare to you, he is special. Anyone else is special!" Grunted Chaor.

That was a major insult for Van Bloot. Compare to most Underworlder, he is smart and he knew he couldn't let his fury go out or he'll be doomed. He needed to wait for another time.

"Fine." Said Lord Van Bloot. "Have it your way Chaor. I will find out eventually what is so special about it...The **bracelet** must be what you are after...Not the owner." He said turning around.

Chaor called the fire in his hand and he threw it in front of him. The harpy turned around and jumped backward.

"You better stay out of my way...Because I will take those feathers one by one to be sure you remain silent!" Shouted Chaor. "If you do anything...Anything! You will be terminated! You have almost no support anymore!"

"..." Lord Van Bloot turned around and he walked away. He smirked when he was out.

Chaor saw that smirk and he knew he had something in his mind. He didn't fell threatered by him.

_He has more loyal soldier than he let appear...Some of them are spying for me. _Thought Chaor. He knew that his son is more aware of what's going on in the castle than he let appear. His ungrateful son, smart and appearing so weak and lazy, anything that made most Underworlder drop their guard around them. Bel thought that his father knew so few about him, when in fact he knew so much about his son.

**Bel chamber**

Bel was in his room and he picked the crystal to communicate with his human friend and he activated it. He waited for him to call back.

"Come on...Answer me Gustave." Said Bel afraid. He wondered if Van Bloot already kidnap him. He the saw the face of Gustave and he calmed down.

"-Hi Bel. What is it?-" Asked Gustave.

"Hi there Gustave. Listen to me my friend. I have some bad news for you." Said Bel.

"-Is there anything to do with that green harpy I saw in the sky with Zalvar? Zalvar warned me a little about him.-" Said Gustave a little surprised, but less than Bel would expect.

"He knows about you Gustave. Listen my friend, I want you to be careful. He will try to kidnap you. Do not wander alone without Zalvar. I'm not strong enough to protect you and...I don't fight well...Never bother to learn it." Said Bel regretting it now his lack in fighting.

"-...I'll be careful. I'm not like my friend Itachi who's pretty much someone who likes taking risk.-" Said Gustave.

"I...Itaky...Anyway. I mean it Gustave." Said Bel.

"-Don't worry. I'll be careful.-" Said Gustave before ending the contact.

Somehow...Bel didn't feel reassured about it.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the chapter 20. Lord Van Bloot enter into the scene now.<p> 


	22. Chapter 21: Kidnapping

AC: Finally, chapter 21 is there. It's a little short, but I've constrain the event into what's important in the kidnapping. No fight or it wouldn't be possible.

Sorry readers, but I have a writer block and inspiration for another chaotic story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Kidnapping<strong>

Gustave was wide awake. He just had the communication with his giant friend who, ironically, is younger than him. He remembered that he warned him that Van Bloot might kidnap him. Somehow, Gustave wasn't surprise about that. He started to know the Underworld well, what surprised him was the fact that no one tried to kidnap him yet.

He stood up and he looked outside. He only saw the usual, although it was a little darker. It was mostly the night in the Underworld as the activity was much slower than usual. There weren't any fight outside now and nothing to bother him, except Zalvar who was currently sleeping; he could hear him snoring from his chamber. It annoyed him, but he was used to it and it was something normal for him now.

"I told him I'll be careful, but I don't feel easy about all this." Gustave walked in the main room and he sat on a chair.

He didn't really like standing near a window when he knew someone might try to kidnap him. He didn't feel like he could sleep with this knowledge.

"Maybe he doesn't know where I live." Gustave said to calm his uneasiness.

Gustave heard a mugic starting to be played.

"Wh-" Gustave stopped asking what it was when he remembered it was mugic.

He heard the door opening.

"Knock Knock special boy." Van Bloot entered in the house.

"Sorry but we are busy right now. Come back tomorrow." Gustave replied taking a step back.

"You're not very scared of me special boy. Hum...You look like an Overworlder." Van Bloot commented.

"What?" He knew who they were, but he was wondering why he was compare to them.

"You have two choices." Van Bloot said walking closer to Gustave.

"I don't think I'll like both of them." Gustave replied.

Gustave slowly moved at the chamber of Zalvar.

"I guess so. Your first choice is to come with me without resisting and the second one is that you try to escape me and I'll have to use brute force, although I'm not worry about that. You cannot use any attack." Van Bloot said with a smirk.

"Hum..." Gustave put his hand on his chin and he seemed to think. He was now in Zalvar chamber and he kicked the arm so he woke up. He didn't. "I guess you use a mugic to force him to stay asleep."

"You are a smart one." Van Bloot commented. He walked closer to Gustave. "What is your choice?"

"Based on my current situation and predicament, I think I'll have to accept to come with you. It will remain a kidnaping."

"Good choice. That's why you are closer to an Overworlder."

Van Bloot grabbed the arm of Gustave and he walked outside without dragging the boy. He checked if there was anyone watching and he saw no one. He opened his wings and he flew away with Gustave. He looked at Gustave and he was uneasy by him. He was sure he'll resist more than just kicking Zalvar. He also showed to be smart and might already had a plan.

"Special boy. I will find out what you hold so special that grabbed the attention of Chaor himself and used it to overthrown him." Van Bloot replied.

Gustave knew he was walking about killing him Chaor.

"What about his son Belial?" Gustave asked.

"I don't have to do anything about him. He has nothing. No guts, no courage and no ambition. He's a coward who's not interest with power." Van Bloot replied. "I'll just exile him from the Underworld."

Gustave didn't say anything, but he wasn't going to help him in any ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Gothos tower<strong>

Someone walked left and right fast again and again. He was a hulking humanoid with red and grey armor. His face is hidden by a massive helmet with one horn on the right side while the left side was broken and his breastplate highly resembles the face of his master, Lord Van Bloot. He has oversized gauntlets and boots making look like a living statue.

He felt...Nervous about his current situation. He felt a little shame in him for being that way. He is a strong and brave warrior who fights best when victory is at his hands, but he was cowering right now. He walked in front of a door where no one could enter. She was there with a healer.

"What are you so nervous about?" a soldier by his side asked.

"She is in there...Sick! I don't know what she has. She might die. It's been a while now and she loses interest in fighting and other things. She gets exhausted and eat more that she usually does. She even threw me out of the tower when I bugged her too much because I wanted to mate...Almost lost my other horn," he replied between shouting and worried.

"You should calm down. It's nothing grave. She's a tough one," the soldier said.

"Which ways?" the worry one asked with his yellow eyes shining. Jealousy was present in his eyes.

"In battlefield!"

The door opened and the healer came out.

"How is she?" the warrior asked.

"You're mate? She is fine. She will remain that way for around a solan," the healer said.

"A solan...Why? Can't you heal her with mugic?" the warrior asked worried for her.

"Mugic won't heal something natural and normal." the healer answered.

The soldier by the side of the worried one got it.

"Congratulation," he said.

The worried one turned at his direction slowly and flame came around his armor.

"Congratulation for her sickness!" he shouted. "THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT?! I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

"NONONO! YOU DON'T GET IT!" the soldier backed away while replying.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU MEANING?!"

"Atrapol...You mate is pregnant." the soldier said.

The fire died down fast around the body of Atrapol.

"Wh...Pregnant...That means...that...Me...A father?" Atrapol said.

"Yes."

Atrapol remained silence when footsteps are heard. The healer and the soldier turned around. Atrapol didn't move, trying to get over the news.

"Already back Lord Van Bloot?" the soldier said while bowing.

"Yes. I brought an important guest." He showed Gustave in his hand. Gustave wasn't trying anything to escape, just being passive and reflexive. "It seems like he had something special that interested Chaor. I will use it against him." Van Bloot said. "What's the matter with Atrapol?"

"He just learned that he will have a child in a solan." the healer answered. "He hasn't digested it yet."

Lord Van Bloot pushed Atrapol and he felt on the ground without changing his body position as if he was a statue.

"..." Van Bloot said nothing. "I leave this in your hands."

He then walked away.

"When he's better, he will guard our « guest »." Lord Van Bloot said. "Bring the special boy to his room. I don't want him in prison for now. He cannot fight back and I want Atrapol to keep an eye on him. I think he's only passive for now and might try something."

"Yes my lord," the soldier replied.

"Well, I'm going to sleep," the lord said before walking away.

The soldier grabbed the arm of Gustave. He dragged him to his room or prison, Gustave wasn't sure.

"So, are you against Chaor by choice or against your will?" Gustave asked.

"What's the difference for you anyway?" the soldier grunted at the human annoyed.

"It depend which way I can blackmail you later."

"That won't work if you tell me you're going to do that."

"I know. You will not expecting it now."

"B – Stop your mind game now! We are here anyway!"

They reached a room and Gustave saw it was a chamber.

"I was expecting worse."

"I'll keep an eye on you until Atrapol can move again."

Gustave didn't reply. He looked at the window and he walked near it. He looked outside and he saw the jumping out of the window is an instant death, which Gustave wasn't interested. He then inspected the chamber. It wasn't fancy and it was a simple one. One bed, it was the only thing in this room. The next one was more of a restroom. It wasn't luxurious in Gustave term, it was mostly similar to Zalvar house, except that the door was made of metal and the lock was outside. It was close to a prison, but it wasn't for criminals.

"Guess I'll be here for a while." Gustave commented out loud.

"You guess? You will be here for a long time," the soldier replied with a smile.

"Here by choice." Gustave replied with a small smile.

"Hum...I said shut up about it!"

"I'm tired." Gustave replied. He walked to the bed and he climbed on it. "I have no reason to worry about anything. The worse always happen anyway."

He felt asleep.

The door opened and Atrapol entered inside.

"I'm here to guard him."

"Good. Be careful, I suspect he loves playing the mind games. Don't show any weakness, especially now," the guard whispered.

"The manipulator type. Noted." Atrapol said.

The soldier saw Atrapol eyes, they were shaking and unfocused. He looked at Atrapol body language and his arms and legs trembling in fear were visible. The guard knew it would be troublesome if he had some trouble.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Yes!"

"Okay. I'll be going now and remember, no weakness."

The soldier walked away and leaved Atrapol alone. He walked near it and he locked the door in a secret lock and he watched Gustave sleeping. He sat on the ground and he closed his eyes against the door. He breathed fast and nervously. The news was making his heartbeat increased more and more the more the sentence I'll be a father repeated in his mind.

"I'll be a horrible one," he commented.

Gustave opened his eyes and he looked at Atrapol for one second. He took note of his comment and wondered if he could use it later.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day: Zalvar home<strong>

It was around noon when Zalvar finally woke up. He extended his arms and stretched his muscles while yawning. He shook his head and he looked outside.

"I slept so good this night. I think I over slept." Zalvar then noticed pain on his arm. He looked at it. "Gustave just kicked me when I was asleep."

He realised that something must happened if he kicked him. He looked at the chamber and Gustave wasn't there. He looked around. Gustave wasn't in the house.

_What is going on? He's not here. He kicked my arm this night. Something is definitely wrong. He would never go outside without warning me. We agreed on this when I was healed. _Zalvar gasped when he realised what happened.

"Oh no! Nono! I have to warn Chaor now!" Zalvar ran outside and rushed to the Underworld castle. He knew it was going to be bad for him.

* * *

><p>AC: Here's the short chapter.<p>

Chapter 22: The waiting game.


	23. Chapter 22: The waiting game

AC: Here's the chapter 22. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: The waiting game<strong>

Zalvar ran into the throne room and he saw Chaor shouting at his son who was just looking the other way. Agitos was keeping his distance and looked the other way.

"YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME SON! YOU WILL LEARN HOW TO FIGHT, OR I'LL MAKE YOU!" Chaor screamed in fury. His face was much redder than before and even some of his veins were visible.

Bel felt on the ground and he started snoring.

"YOU WON'T SNORE ON ME SON!"

Chaor was about to grab his son.

"Excuse me my king, but I have extremely urgent news!" Zalvar said bowing to him. His voice shook a little.

"WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M PARENTING RIGHT NOW?!"

"It's extremely urgent! Gustave disappeared!" Zalvar shouted.

Bel suddenly woke up and he stood up.

"WHAT?!" Bel screamed with the same strength than his father.

"Explain to us right now!" Chaor grunted. He was mad. He already guessed what happened.

"I overslept because of something! I realised it since I was very hungry and the activity in the city was intense. I checked around and Gustave wasn't there. He always warned me when he went outside. Also, he kicked me on my shoulder. I had the mark on it. I'm sure he tried to wake me up." Zalvar explained nervously.

Bel was surprisingly the one who grunted. Chaor put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Calm down son!" Chaor grunted.

"Sorry. We have to save him now!" Bel shouted.

"I don't think it will be a good idea." Agitos talked for the first time.

"Agitos! How can you say that?! Gustave is in danger! Lord Van Bloot will surely kill him!" Bel shouted.

Chaor squeezed the shoulder of Bel even more and he grunted in pain.

"I ordered you to calm down son! It's obvious he will not kill him. He knew I want him alive, so he will not do anything." Chaor grunted to his son who calmed down. "He wants to find out why I'm interested in him and used it against me."

"I'm sorry I've failed you." Zalvar said dropping his head.

"No time to remind your failure." Agitos said. "Bel, I said it's not a good idea to act now because of the situation."

"Remember that the Underworld could fall in a civil war. Bloot still has a lot of influence in the Underworld. We cannot do everything we want." Chaor told his son.

Agitos walked closer and he continued. "We have to proceed with caution. If we make haste, we will only weaken the Underworld and we might be invaded by the other tribes or the M'arrillian might try something."

"If it wasn't from the M'arrillian, I wouldn't hesitate, but not anymore." Chaor grunted. "We need a plan."

"A plan?" Bel grunted. He remained calm and said nothing else. His tail moved fast on the ground and showed he was still nervous.

"I will think of a plan." Agitos said while putting his finger on his chin. "I will not have big troubles with it. We already deal with dangerous situation with him before, but this time, Van Bloot is the one in a danger spot. Chaor power is mostly secure and Van Bloot cannot try that much."

"Son. I'll train you how to fight later. I need to destroy something." Chaor grunted while walking away.

Agitos also walked outside too. Only Zalvar and Bel remained.

"I'm sorry again Bel. I failed my duty."

"Do not worry Zalvar. You have done nothing wrong." Bel replied with his tail still moving furiously.

"Are you planning something?" Zalvar asked when he saw the tail.

"No. I'm just worried for my friend. Gustave is the first kid of my age I connected. He's my best friend." Bel said with a low voice. Zalvar couldn't say anything else. "I want to save him now...But I have to wait."

When Bel finished, he walked outside of the throne room too.

"Just don't put yourself into trouble." Zalvar whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Gothos tower<strong>

Gustave opened his eyes and he saw Atrapol guarding the door, or seemed to be. He saw Atrapol snoring against the door and sometimes, moving to the left and right. He was clearly not having a good dream. Gustave searched for the bathroom and when it was done, he came back and he observed Atrapol.

_Should I do something now and try something when he's not completely awake, or should I let him sleep?_

Gustave remembered what Atrapol said last night. He commented that he was afraid of being a bad father.

_I guess he took a while to fall asleep. Too bad there aren't any books to read and pass the time. Alright. I'll let him sleep. I'm just too good sometimes. Also, it is too risky to do anything right now. There are way too many unknown factors right now. I can only wait and see right now._

Gustave sat on his bed and he thought about his friend Bel. He just wondered how he'll react when he'll realise he was kidnapped. He wasn't sure about him; he didn't know him that much. His mind when focused on his friends.

_It's been a while I didn't though of them when I'm with Bel and with Zalvar. I guess I'm not such a good friend if I'm not worrying about them that much._ Gustave dropped his head slowly and he closed his eyes. _They are in another world just like me and I didn't wonder if they were alive or alright. It's all because of the bracelet we've got. I'm sure Jacob will miss his home a lot. He loved his parents and they are good. Compare to mine, I don't actually miss them. Zalvar doesn't even try and he's better than them. I don't even know the name of my parents._

Gustave let himself rest on the bed. He looked at Atrapol who kept snoring.

_Ishigo, the wild one. He always wants to have fun and do whatever you want. He always was the one who took initiative and have fun with. Somehow, he made me join his group of friends. I...I never show the joy I felt. Cassandra will probably miss her father. She's in another world just like me, Ishigo, Jacob and Alena. I just hope there isn't giant insect. Alena, she's a little like me, except she doesn't have parents while mine aren't there for me. My friends, sorry for not thinking about you. I hope you are safe._

Gustave ended his inner monologue about his friends. He made a small grin.

_It's all because of this C Company. We just thought those bracelets were cool. Although, we couldn't expect the bracelets to bring us in another world._

Gustave sighted.

"Grrr..."

Gustave looked at Atrapol who just woke up. His eyes shined behind his helmet and he looked at him.

"Finally woke up." Gustave said.

"Don't talk to me that way little one and don't try anything," Atrapol warned.

Gustave looked at his eyes and he saw no expression at all.

_He wasn't aware that I was awake when he was worried. He's playing the poker face for now. _Gustave thought to himself. "What can I try?"

"You can try to bride me or distract me." Atrapol replied. He then saw Gustave giving a small grin. "Don't you dare try it!"

Gustave wasn't the type to grin, but he wanted to know which plan he should forget. He just waited for him to cut ideas.

"Anything else?" Gustave asked.

"You won't get me again! If I could, I'll crush you, but the lord orders are absolute." Atrapol shouted furiously.

"Alright." Gustave sighted. He looked at Atrapol who stood up, but still blocked the door.

"I don't understand why Lord Van Bloot wants you. You are small, puny and weak."

"I'm a child. I cannot be tall and strong," Gustave replied with a small smile.

"Oh. That still doesn't explain why you are special."

"Don't ask me why I'm special. I don't know it myself." Gustave knew it was about the bracelet, but he wasn't about to give them the easy way.

"I didn't ask you about it!"

Gustave didn't react at his small outburst. Atrapol said nothing, but he wasn't expecting him to remain still. He was very intimidating and usually, it works on everyone.

"You're a brave kid." Atrapol commented.

Gustave didn't reply. Both the stomach of Atrapol and Gustave grunted.

"We'll eat something." Atrapol said. "Don't try to escape or a mind trick, I'm ready for any of them."

He turned around and he opened the door, making sure that Gustave saw nothing. He then walked away after locking him.

"Okay. Now...When will Chaor react? Now or later?" Gustave asked himself.

Atrapol walked to the kitchen when he passed near his lord. He bowed in front of him.

"My lord."

"Atrapol. Why did you leave the prisoner?" Van Bloot grunted.

"No one came to bring food my lord," Atrapol replied. He knew something happen if the lord grunted at him.

"Right."

"Something bothering you my lord?"

"Yes. He disobeys me again."

"Him? I understand."

"I'll go search for him and bring him back. I didn't do everything so he stays in the tower."

"I understand."

Van Blood walked away. Atrapol looked at his lord until he continued walked to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaor castle<strong>

Bel walked all around in his chamber with his hands on his back and his tail waving violently on the ground.

"Stupid retarded father! Doing nothing! How can my father remain calm?! That's not his style! He was aware of Van Bloot intention yet, he didn't increase my friend surveillance."

Bel punched the wall near him. He then shook his hand.

"Argh...That hurt! Glad I didn't break it."

He then looked outside by the window and watched the town.

"Why does Agitos wants to wait? Dad beat Bloot before, why not this time?" Bel clenched his fist. "Screw my father's order. I'll do whatever I want. If he doesn't want to save my friend now then I'll do it."

He walked at the direction of the window and he stopped outside. He sat at the border of the window and he looked around. He opened his wings and he prepared to depart. He then jumped and flew away.

* * *

><p>AC: Here's the end of chapter 22.<p>

Next chapter: Crossing path.


	24. Chapter 23: Crossing path

AC: Here's the chapter 23. When I'll have 6 000 views, I'll do a special chapter that will be consider as non-canon in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Crossing path<strong>

**Gothos tower**

Gustave and Atrapol were staring at each other's while they were eating. Atrapol once again stood in front of the door and said nothing. After they finished eating, they continued glaring at each other's until Gustave was bored.

"Do you have a face under that helmet?" Gustave asked.

"I won't answer that." Atrapol replied.

"It's clear you have a mouth since you eat food. If you didn't, I don't know what to say after that."

"My job is only to watch you Gustave. I am not here to talk with you." Atrapol grunted.

Gustave rolled his eyes. He didn't really want to talk with him, but he had absolutely nothing else to do.

"I wouldn't talk to you, but I have absolutely nothing else to do. Being a prisoner isn't something where you have something else than talking. Unless you never went to prison." Gustave replied.

"You won't get anything from me. You better shut up before I do it myself." Atrapol gave Gustave an annoyed glare.

Gustave said nothing for a minute.

"Still better than letting you in your mind."

Atrapol didn't get what Gustave implied.

"You should stop talking before I made you shut up. I can't hurt you since Lord Van Bloot wants you intact, which is bad because I wanted to hear you scream when you push me too far."

"Try something more original." Gustave replied unfazed.

Atrapol didn't bother replying to him. He disliked Gustave with his guts, but a small part of him liked the fact that he was brave enough to reply to him; also, he didn't insult his lord yet.

"You know. With that armor you are wearing, you look like a golem." Gustave commented.

"? A golem?" Atrapol asked. He then shook his head. "Forget my question. Just shut up."

Gustave chose to ignore his order. "A golem is a being made of stone that's lives thanks to an elemental spirit, in legends of course. It's not something real, but there are things close to golem in our worlds called robot. That's the short version. I can tell you the long one-"

"No! Stop annoying me!"

"I already told you I have nothing else to do." Gustave replied.

Atrapol grunted and contained his desire to give him a piece of his mind, with his fist.

"I'll get you something to distract you if you just shut up!"

"Okay. I'll hold on to this promise for a day." Gustave replied.

Atrapol glared at him with his eyes turning pure red.

"You didn't set a time limit."

"Fine! An entire day, which is tomorrow!"

"Good."

Atrapol unlocked the door and walked outside before locking Gustave inside. He walked to find things when he suddenly stopped.

"Did he just manipulate me?"

Atrapol remembered the warning, but he never thought he'll be caught that way.

"He's the manipulator type and he manipulates me just so easily and he wasn't really trying," he then grunted. "He's more dangerous than he let seen, but why did he went for something trivia? Maybe he's practicing."

He walked away and he picked stuff so Gustave left him alone.

"I hope my lord will speak with this boy fast and made him meaningless."

* * *

><p><strong>Halfway to Gothos tower<strong>

Bel was flying in the air at the direction of Gothos tower. He started to feel the pain on his wings, but he ignored it.

"Hang in there Gustave. I'm coming." Bel said.

He then saw something in the air in front of him and he focused on it. He wasn't in Lord Van Bloot territory yet, but he knew better than to let down his guard. He flew at the direction of the flyer when he saw the green feathered wings. He wondered if it was Van Bloot and if it was the case, he'll fight him. He joined the other flyer and he called fire in his hands.

"Hey!" Bel shouted.

The other one turned around and he gasped. Bel saw that it wasn't Van Bloot, but he looked very similar to him. He was smaller than him, around 4ft. 9 inches. His body formed a little like the bones, like a harpy. He had silver skin covering all of his body except his wings covered with green feathers. He had long brown hair on his head and green eyes. He wore a black loincloth with a brown belt.

"Dammit!" the harpy grunted.

"Who are you?!" Bel ordered.

The harpy then looked at Bel and didn't reply.

"Don't make me waste my time!" Bel grunted. "Who are you?!"

"You don't need to shout. My name is Kan."

"I never heard of you."

"I told my name, you tell me yours."

"Bel."

"You're the son of Chaor."

"From what I'm seeing, it's easy to guess you are the son of Van Bloot. So your full name is surely Kan Bloot."

"Call him Lord Van Bloot!"

"I don't care about the title. I..." Bel let himself drop and he landed on the ground.

Kan Bloot landed in front of him. They were both glaring at each other's without flinching.

"I flew for too long. As I said, I don't care about his title just as I don't care about my own." Bel finished. He observed Kan without saying anything, but smoke came out of his nostril.

"Not happy to see me. Well neither do I."

"Why aren't you happy?"

"My father forbidden me to go outside of home or your father will not hesitate to use me as a bait and hostage to kill him."

"Then why are you outside? It's a little dump." Bel said with his tail twitching.

"I don't think you can spend your entire life in a castle when you can fly. My wings were aching for freedom." Bel didn't reply. Kan looked at Bel. "You're going to tell your father about my existence?"

"Hummmm." Bel thought about it, but he knew what will happen to Kan. _If I tell my father, the scenario Kan told me will happen, but if I said nothing, I will only protect Van Bloot. I just hate him in the end. _"No. I don't think I'll live by being the cause of your death in my mind."

"...You're the son of Chaor. So it's clear how much I trust you." Kan replied.

"I'll say the same thing to you. Move aside, I have to save my friend."

"You're talking about the strange one my father caught. I didn't see him, but I guess you really are close to him."

"Yes. Van Bloot is the bastard who kidnaps him."

Kan Bloot eyes went smaller and showed his anger toward Bel. He glared aggressively at Bel. He cracked his fingers and he walked closer to the son of Chaor.

"Take that back."

"What?" Bel asked.

"Take it back!"

"What are you talking about?" Bel asked when Kan was just in front of him.

"My father isn't a bastard!"

"He is! He kidnapped my friend and he might kill him!" Bel shouted.

Kan closed his fist and punched at Bel jaw. Bel flew in the air and landed on his back. He felt the punch and grunted in pain. He slowly stood up and his legs trembled for a few seconds.

"You want to fight?" Bel asked.

"I don't need to reply! I'll beat you until you take it back! No one insult my father!"

Bel threw a fire ball at Kan, but he missed it when he threw too much to the left. Kan attacked with a Wind slash and hit Bel who felt on the ground again.

Bel turned around and stood up and he called fire in his hands. He threw them, but he had no aim.

"Did you even learn how to fight?" Kan asked with a smirk. Bel didn't say anything. "I'll take it as a no."

Bel charged at Kan and he gave a fire punch. Kan dodged it without a trouble and countered with a punch at Bel stomach. The giant demon grunted in pain and he tried to kick the harpy, but he ducked before giving a kick right at Bel knee and followed up with a Lavalanche at his face. Bel lost his balance and felt on the ground again.

"Give up already. It's a one side fight Bel!" Kan shouted.

Bel gave a quiet sob before suppressing it in his throat. He stood up and he charged again. Kan sighted and he threw Bel on the ground. He then jumped in the air and spun.

"**Wind slash!**" Kan aimed right at Bel throat and landed on the throat. He then jumped away and he let Bel coughed in pain. "Bel. If you can't beat me, you can't insult my father and you can't save your friend!"

Bel raised his fist before hitting the ground. The rock became dust under his fist. Kan saw this and he took one step back.

"I will not give up on my friend so easily!" Bel shouted.

He tried to stand up, but Kan jumped in the air and landed on Bel chest before throwing a fireball at his face.

"Argh!" Bel grunted furiously.

"Give up and I won't kill you! You're an idiot if you think you can defeat my father! You can't even beat me!"

Bel glared at Kan before his fury calmed down.

"Dammit! DAMMIT!" Bel screamed. He knew only defeat was waiting for him. _I cannot even hurt him! How can I suck so mu- Wait. I never learn how to fight. Dammit! I don't want to fight, but now, when I need to fight, I can't do it! I...I never thought I'll really needed to fight. It was just stupid and not something I need to use my mind a lot. My mind...It will not save Gustave. I'm just useless. I should have listen to my father and learn how to fight instead of being stubborn. I'm sorry Gustave._

"Take it back now!"

"I can't. It is what I think of your father."

"You words mean nothing if you cannot fight for them!"

"That's stupid."

"You are under my feet and you couldn't even hit me. You have no aim; Just muscles and resilience." Kan finished.

"I just say to your father the same thing than my own. They are both bastard."

"Take it back! I didn't kill you like my father surely wants, but I can change my mind. You don't know how much he'll be proud of me if I do it!"

"Then why don't you do it now?"

Kan Bloot opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"So?" Bel asked after a few seconds.

"I'm not like him."

"I'm not like my father either."

"You will still take it back. No one insult my father. He's been through enough without anyone insulting him on his back." Kan grunted while glaring at him.

Bel looked at him and he sighted.

"I'll take it back. Sorry." Bel said with his sorry absolutely unconvinced.

"Better than nothing." Kan said moving away from Bel. "You should return to your father."

Bel stood up and his tail was on the ground. He clenched his fist and he pressed his teeth together.

"I have no choice. Dammit!" Bel closed his eyes after saying that.

"I also have to go. My father is surely aware of my disappearance." Kan said. He stood up and he opened his wings. "Please, don't tell Chaor of my existence. I don't want to cause trouble to my father. He already went through enough because of the M'arrillians."

"I won't. I don't really hate you. Just dislike you," Bel replied.

Kan nodded and he flew away while Bel watched him disappearing.

"I'm so powerless. I can only trust on my stupid father," Bel commented before returning to the castle.

Meanwhile, Kan was halfway to his home when his father flew near him.

"Kan Bloot!" Van Bloot shouted to his son.

Kan dropped his head in submission, knowing he was in trouble.

"You dare disobey my orders. I've forbidden you to go outside for your own safety. Chaor will not hesitate to use you as hostage or execute you at first sight!"

"I'm sorry father. I just wanted to stretch my wings and Ouch! I was careful!" Kan shouted when his father pulled his ear.

"Listen to me. I won't tolerate any disobedience like this one coming from you! Your life is on the line here. What if an Underworlder saw you or anyone for other tribes? We are very similar so it is easy for an Underworlder to guess you are my son. He will report it to Chaor and he will probably send someone to confirm your existence and then kidnap you. If not, he might kill you himself!"

Kan said nothing. He was indeed spotted by the son of Chaor himself.

"I wasn't spotted. I was careful father."

"That worse didn't happen this time. Next time you went out, I will break your wings," Van warned his son with a deep voice. Kan felt some disgust in his voice. "You know I'm ready for it if it is to protect you. You know I rather broke your wings than knowing you are tortured in the pit or executed by the enemies."

"I know father."

"I'll increase the guard around your room son. I don't want to do it. Let's go before someone spots us."

"Yes father."

They flew back to Gothos tower.

* * *

><p>AC: Here's the introduction of Kan Bloot, son of Van Bloot. Lord Van Bloot is giving his son an aggressive love, but his son life is on the life with Chaor wanting to end any opposition.<p>

Next chapter: Fear of fatherhood.


	25. Chapter 24: Fear of fatherhood

AC: Here's the chapter 24. I hope you will like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Fear of fatherhood<strong>

**Gothos tower**

Atrapol walked nervously in front of a door. He stood there and he hesitated.

"Should I enter or not?" Atrapol asked nervously and with some shame in him. He knew he was a brave warrior who could fight any creatures of any tribe and even fought Chaor himself, but he was afraid of something behind the door.

"I have too enter," Atrapol said.

He slowly put his hand on the handle and he turned it around. He opened the door and he entered in the room. He looked at the one on the bed and he said nothing.

"Skithia?"

Skithia appears as a blue demon wearing black leather one-piece armor, black leather boots with a spike on the toe, and black fingerless gloves also with spikes. Her belly expanded in size with her baby growing in her.

Atrapol wanted to back away nervously. He didn't and he took a step forward when she looked at him.

"You took your time," Skithia said glaring at him.

"Y – Yeah," Atrapol replied nervously. He didn't look in her eyes.

"Are you sick?" Skithia asked more softly.

"No. I'm fine!" Atrapol shouted.

"You're definitely not alright Atrapol. What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm on an assignment so...I didn't...have time to s – see you." Atrapol said giving a short glance at the door behind him. _Maybe I should run away. No! That's stupid. She'll know something's wrong._

"I'm sure you are sick. It's the first time I saw you scare of me when you are not afraid of Chaor himself," Skithia noted.

"I'm not s – sick," Atrapol said nervously. He felt something in his stomach. _I have butterfly in my stomach. Dammit. This stupid boy is getting me again and he's not here._

"Is your assignment making you nervous?" Skithia asked.

"Yes!" Atrapol shouted. "He's entering into my mind. He's a natural manipulator and he's just a kid. I – I have to go now. Hang in there. I'm waiting for our b – baby!"

Atrapol turned around and walked away.

Skithia sighted: "You liar. What's wrong with you?"

Atrapol walked away and he was glad to continue his assignment and endure Gustave. He slowed down when he was far enough from his mate chamber.

"The great warrior is afraid of his future child. So shameful," he whispered.

He reached the room where Gustave was imprison and opened the door. He saw the guard who took his place smashing his head against the wall, but his helmet prevented him to hurt himself.

"What happen?!" Atrapol shouted.

"He's so boring! I'm trying to drive it out of my head!" the guard shouted.

"I'm taking your place. You can get out now," Atrapol said.

"Thank the Cothica!" the guard shouted before running away.

Atrapol closed the door and he took a deep breath. He turned his head and glared at Gustave who gave a small smile.

"What did you do?!" Atrapol asked.

"I explain the Pythagorean theorem. I gave every detail about it and I explained thing about math." Gustave replied.

"You just bored him. How can saying that make him ran away from you?"

"He hate math. He expressed it out loud." Gustave replied.

Atrapol looked at him and he gulped nervously. He looked at Gustave and he knew he had to be extra careful or he'll be busted by Gustave.

"What is it?" Gustave asked.

"Nothing." Atrapol replied.

He saw Gustave picked a book and he started reading it. He was mostly interested in it.

"How and why did you make the guard run away?"

"Because he was a little arrogant. More than you of course. He was so much annoying and I decided to make him regret his words. Since you cannot hurt me, I just bored him." Gustave replied naturally.

"You little bastard," Atrapol replied without being angry.

"I know. Sometime I'm a bastard against those who annoyed me too much. Strangely, the Underworlders are less annoying than some of my own kind," Gustave commented.

"Yeah," Atrapol whispered. He then sat against the door and the thought of his pregnant mate made him nervous. He saw her belly growing in size and he was trembling a little when he thought about her.

"What's the matter?" Gustave asked.

"Nothing! Just do your things and don't annoy me!" Atrapol replied aggressively.

Gustave looked at him and he continued reading without saying anything and giving Atrapol a few glances time to time.

Atrapol looked at the floor and sometimes at his hands.

_I'm about to become a father. I don't have much time before he or she will come in the Underworld and be blessed by the Cothica. I'm afraid that I might hurt or kill him or her by accident. My hands are big and powerful. I can crush another creature without any problem. I cannot have a child or it will end badly._

Atrapol continued to think about how it will end badly if he tried raising a child. His breathing accelerated and it was a little loud.

Gustave heard it, but he focused on his book. He didn't want to let Atrapol aware of his knowledge about his fear. After a few pages, it was starting to annoy him.

"What's the problem?" Gustave asked while glaring at him.

"Nothing!" Atrapol snapped.

"You breathe loudly so I know there's something wrong. The only thing worse will be that you breathe in my ears."

"There is no problem at all!" Atrapol shouted annoyed.

"I have enough. I know you're afraid of being a father. I heard you the first time you came here," Gustave told the underworlder.

Atrapol said nothing. His shoulder dropped and he looked right in the eyes of the human. His started to tremble just like his body. He was afraid of becoming a father, but now, he was afraid that Gustave would exploit his weakness. He couldn't silent him because his leader forbade him. He couldn't hurt him until the order was given.

Gustave saw his fear. He knew it was justified especially when he saw not long ago the guard he traumatised with complicated explanation about math. Gustave didn't like that fear, especially when he wasn't interested in traumatising him.

"You...You won't get me!" Atrapol shouted. He pointed his fingers at Gustave. "I'm not afraid of you tricks! You can do your worse; you won't get me like the other one!"

"I saw your fingers trembling in fear or frustration," Gustave commented. "I didn't want to tell you about it because I didn't want to turn it against you."

"I'm sure you're lying," Atrapol grunted.

"I'm not. You're afraid of becoming a father. Your wife is pregnant right now," Gustave replied.

"Y-"

"I'm not here to psychologically you about it," Gustave cut him calmly.

"Dammit! Are you even a child? Don't answer that. What do you want to say?" Atrapol asked.

"I heard you are afraid of what's coming next when your wife will have your child," Gustave said.

"You say it already."

"Your child is lucky Atrapol."

"How can he be lucky? I'll be a terrible father," Atrapol replied.

"You think you'll be a terrible father? Both my parents are absent of my life. They didn't raise me. You know why?"

"No."

"Because they are not afraid of being bad parents. They do not care what happen to me. I'm sure they aren't even wondering where I am right now. They don't know I'm in another world with Underworlders who acknowledges more my existence more than them. Just watching me right now is more than both my parents. If it wasn't from my friends, I would live in solitude."

"Get to the point."

"Fine. What I'm saying is that the fact you fear of being a bad father, already means that you will be a good father," Gustave explained.

"You must be joking."

"Do you think I'm joking? I'm serious. I don't really have humor in me, so I cannot joke. If you are afraid of being a bad father, it means you will be a good one. I can feel it. I can tell easily since I have bad parents." Gustave explained. "Don't make me repeat it another time and get the information in your mind."

"...You really believe I'll be a good father, or you are just playing a mind trick on me," Atrapol asked suspiciously.

"If I wanted to do a mind trick, I'll try to make you even more insecure about yourself destroyed your self-confidence into yourself," Gustave explained.

"Not really make me feel better," Atrapol replied.

"I have no reason to play mind trick on you. It's because you want to be a good father that I'm not interested doing that. I'm not evil. I can be annoyed." Gustave replied.

"Why are you trying to make me feel better?" Atrapol asked surprise.

"I don't dislike you. You might be guarding me prisoner, but you are obeying Van Bloot"

"Lord Van Bloot," Atrapol corrected Gustave.

"Lord Van Bloot. I don't care that much about your loyalty. I'm not here long enough for that," Gustave said.

"Even with what you said, I might hurt my child. I'm a warrior and I destroy my enemies and their battlegear," Atrapol said. "Even if I'm a good father as you said. I might hurt my child involuntarily."

"You trying to make be believe that?" Gustave asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm serious!"

"No near to shout. I'm not worried."

"What if I close my fingers too much?"

"You won't. Since you are afraid of hurting your child, you'll close it carefully."

"If I embrace the child too hard?"

"Same answer as before. You are afraid of hurting the future child, you will be gentle."

"What if I drop the child by accident?"

"This is going in circle. You will not drop the child with your hand. You are too afraid and you will make sure you don't trop it." Gustave replied a little annoyed, but with a small smile.

It continued for a few minutes. It was the same answers coming from Gustave until Atrapol had nothing to add.

"You're out of questions?" Gustave asked.

"Yeah." Atrapol replied much calmer than before. He looked at Gustave.

"Are you really a brave warrior?"

"Yes! I'm not afraid to fight!" Atrapol shouted insulted by the question.

"I didn't have doubt. You're just afraid of being a parent. A first child is always scary in a normal family," Gustave said.

"Yeah," Atrapol replied. He sighted. "Thanks. Don't expect me to say it again."

"That child will be lucky. Anyway, I'll be back to the book. The history of the Underworld is interesting," Gustave said.

Atrapol looked at the boy and he said nothing.

"I hate you less now."

"I don't hate you. If I hated you, you'll end up like the other guard," Gustave replied.

"That's a little reassuring."

"Yeah. A little."

"I'm tired." Atrapol said. All the stress he had exhausted him now that it went away. He closed his eyes and he felt asleep.

Gustave watched him and he continued reading.

"Well Gustave. You did your good deed of this week," he then continued reading. _I wonder when they will come to find me? I'm feeling like it's very soon._

* * *

><p>AC: Here's the end of chapter 24.<p>

Next chapter: Ready to strike.


	26. Chapter 25: Ready to strike

AC: Chapter 25 is ready on the go. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Ready to strike<strong>

**Gothos Tower**

Gustave was reading books for a long time now. A few days passed since his capture and he sighted. He had been interrupted in his readings when Lord Van Bloot interrogated him, but Gustave told him nothing important. He just answered the questions naturally, but never mentioned anything about his bracelet. It was hidden under the bigger bracelet and the harpy wasn't aware of this. The only reason was that the underworlder didn't ask the right question.

Van Bloot was frustrated that he found nothing yet and he couldn't express it against Gustave since he was answering willingly.

After thinking about the interrogation, Gustave looked at Atrapol and he saw him worried. It was still about parenting, but also something else. It was a general tension in the castle. He saw it in Van Bloot too.

"Is there a problem?" Gustave asked.

"No. I haven't talk to my mate yet. Just too nervous," Atrapol said.

"Something else?" Gustave asked.

Atrapol looked at the human and saw his suspicion in his eyes. He sighted. He hated that he was so clever.

"Of course. No one rescued you yet. Chaor is clearly waiting for something. He didn't do that before the M'arrillian invasion. He came out stronger and more dangerous to my lord," Atrapol explained.

"The calm before the storm. You fear he will strike hard on you," Gustave commented.

"Chaor never strike soft. He strikes as hard as his fury. Chaor wants you for something and his rage is only cumulating."

"That is understandable."

Gustave continued reading while Atrapol just remained against the door. Atrapol watched Gustave reading the book written recently.

Gustave looked turned the page and he gasped. For the first time, his face started to be covered with sweat and his hands were trembling when he saw the drawing. Atrapol saw it and he wondered what he was doing.

"Are you alright?" Atrapol asked.

Gustave didn't reply, but he made a major discovery.

_Those symbols. It was those symbols. The Overworlder tribe symbol, the Underworlder tribe symbol, the Mipedian tribe symbol, the Danian tribe symbol and the M'arrillian tribe symbol. There the same than those on our bracelets. That means that my friends aren't in other worlds. They are all in Perim, in different tribe! They are so much closer than I thought! I can't believe it! I can't! Jacob, Itachi, Cassandra, Alena, you are all here. I just don't know where, not unreachable._

Gustave whispered very quietly: "My friends," he had a small smile.

_I can't survive on my own anyway, but if the underworlders are the most ruthless, I think they must be fine._

"Are you alright?" Atrapol asked again.

"Yes," Gustave replied immediately in control of his emotions.

"It was the third time I asked. You must have something in your mind," Atrapol looked at him suspiciously and grinning inside his helmet. It was the first time he had the upper hand against Gustave in something.

"Nothing really important," Gustave replied.

Atrapol was by his side and he looked at the book. "I do not see why the tribe's symbol could affect you that way. It's the first time I saw you sweaty. You never flinched when my lord was asking you questions."

Gustave said nothing for a few seconds. "I never saw the symbol before."

"Really? I should ask more questions to you, but I'll let it go this time, only because you helped me with my problem," Atrapol said. Gustave sighted relief in his mind, "unless Lord Van Bloot asked some questions."

"Noted," Gustave nodded.

Atrapol stood up and returned in front of the door and continued watching Gustave.

**Underworld castle**

Agitos looked at the map. He was with Chaor and Takinom. Bel wasn't there to watch the plan; he was in his chamber and didn't come out during a few days.

"This is your plan Agitos?" Chaor asked unsure about it.

"Of course. If we want to rescue Gustave from Van Bloot, we need to attack him directly."

"Why did you make us wait a week for telling a plan just to attack them?!" Chaor shouted.

"A part of the plan was simply waiting. Van Blood is expecting us to attack, but if we take some times, he will get nervous about it and maybe even second guess his choice to kidnap Gustave."

"Fear will awake in them and they will expect worse from us," Takinom said.

"Exactly. Time is the essence, and the more time we take to react, the better it is to us. We are those who will attack and they must wait for us. They are wasting strength and energy waiting for the assault." Chaor nodded at Agitos explanation. "There is also another reason we waited. We do not want a civil war with the other tribes watching us."

"Especially those accursed M'arrillians," Chaor grunted. He never got over the loss of the Underworld against them.

"I searched for an excuse to be aggressive without taking the risk and I found one. Van Bloot broke an agreement. The one he made when he came back to his castle. He had a battlegear that was forbidden to him," Agitos said.

"Why one is it?" Takinom asked.

"The cannon we used during the M'arrillian war. I forget the name it has, but Van Bloot has one in his castle, which is forbidden. We can go to the castle and used it as an excuse to attack. Van Bloot will not let us enter of course, since he will guess we are especially there for Gustave." Agitos explained.

"This will be good enough. The problem is that we cannot execute him for this. It is not treason," Chaor grunted.

"At least you can beat him," Agitos reminded him.

Chaor nodded. "We will strike tomorrow morning. Van Bloot will have the worse morning of his life and he will remember to never anger me. If any soldiers stood in my way, I'll destroy them!"

"I'll prepare the troop Chaor," Agitos bowed before walking away.

"Alright mate, let's go to our room for now," Chaor said with excitement.

Meanwhile, Bel was in his chamber and he was waiting for his friend to be rescued. The beating given, by the son of Van Bloot was only bruises, but his ego was hurt.

"I never thought I had an ego about losing a fight. Guess I have that from my stupid father," Bel sighted and he looked at the crystal. "I hate waiting for things to happen around me when it concern my friend. I just hope Agitos has a perfect plan."

The heir of the Underworld throne knew Agitos will make a good plan, but he wasn't aware if the plan would be perfect or not. He turned on his bed and he thought about Van Bloot and his son. The possibility of a new rebellion in the Underworld started to appear in his mind.

"The Underworld is losing his stability again. Stupid father will surely bring it back, but it will be stability by power; temporary, not permanent. I...I realise how much important power is. I cannot beat someone smaller and weaker than me because he had better battle skills. I have nothing. I thought I didn't need to know how to fight. But, I cannot protect my friend if I cannot defend myself. By the Cothica, I hate when my father is right. I hate it so much." Bel grunted and repeated again how much he hated when his father was right. He picked a book and tried to change the focus of his mind. "Kan Bloot. I never thought Van Bloot had a son that beloved him," Bel closed his eyes and slept.

The next day the troop of the Underworld were standing at the front gate and waited for their king to join them. Chaor was near the gate with Takinom and Agitos by his side. He turned around when he heard footsteps and he saw his son.

"Finally joining us ungrateful son," Chaor grunted.

"Yes. It's good to know you finally move your tail and do something about it," Bel replied the same way.

The two demons glared silently until Bel dropped his head.

"Father. When you are back, I'm ready to learn how to fight," Bel said.

Chaor, Takinom and Agitos gasped when they heard him saying that.

"Are you sick?" Chaor asked confused by his uncharacteristic behavior.

"No," Bel replied.

"Son," Takinom walked closer to him and looked in his eyes. "What happened?"

"I realised how weak I was. I cannot fight anyone or protect anyone. I need to learn how to fight, even if it's not something I want to do," Bel explained briefly.

"You got beat up?" Chaor chuckled when he heard him saying that. Bel didn't reply. "Maybe you just realise that you feel powerless and unable to change anything with your mind only. You do not want to feel that way right?"

"Yes father."

"Good," Chaor gave a small smile. _Finally my ungrateful son is doing something right._

"Go and beat up Van Bloot father," Bel said walking away.

Chaor didn't reply. His son already knew his answer. Agitos saw Takinom giving a sign and the advisor walked outside.

"I'll wait for you with the troops," Agitos said.

Chaor and Takinom were alone.

"This is the first time you had a talk with your son without shouting at him," Takinom observed with a smile.

"I think everything will be fine in this battle," Chaor replied.

"Do you know why he wants to be stronger?" Takinom asked.

"Not really," Chaor replied.

"He really lost a fight. You didn't check on him, but he had a few bruise on his body a few days ago, after he knew we will wait for his rescue,"

Chaor grunted.

"He tried to rescue him on his own, our plan will fail if-" Chaor was cut by his mate.

"If it was the case, Van Bloot would capture him and already said something about it. He must fight someone in his way, lost the fight, realised how weak he was and came back here," Takinom explained.

"So a beating put his mind into the right place," Chaor grunted with a small smile.

"Do not try to use it as a reminder," Takinom warned her mate seriously. "You had an opportunity and you shouldn't waste it once again by making our son hating you even more than before."

"I won't. Now, it's time to strike at Van Bloot and make him regret to challenge my power once again," Chaor cracked his fist.

The two nodded and walked outside, ready for the skirmish.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of chapter 25. After this, a bonus chapter since we reached more than 6 000 views. It will be a non-canon short story.<p>

The next one will be the beginning of a fight.


	27. Chapter 26: Gothos Tower siege part 1

AC: Sorry everyone if it took a while to write the next chapter, but I had a writer block and wanted to take a break from Chaotic stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Gothos Tower siege part 1<strong>

**Ghotos Tower**

Gustave read another book Atrapol brought to the human. Gustave had been interrogated again by Lord Van Bloot, but didn't give any satisfying answers. Atrapol didn't sit at the front of the door as usual. He looked outside by the window. Gustave noticed he was looking carefully outside.

"Is something the matter?" Gustave asked.

"I don't know. My gut is telling me that something is wrong," Atrapol replied.

"It's been a few days you are feeling that something is wrong," Gustave noted.

"Something is coming," Atrapol said. "I'm sure they are coming."

"Chaor and his army," Gustave said looking at him.

A small sound started to resonate outside the chamber. They both notice it.

"You were right," Gustave said.

"They are coming. They are bringing the big gun as you said," Atrapol grunted. He stood up and opened the door. "My lord will need my help in this fight. You will stay here."

Gustave nodded and Atrapol walked out. When he was alone, he stood up and walked at the door and he searched for a way to open it. "I know he said I stay here, but I have the feeling that I have to go. If I'm out, maybe Chaor won't destroy everything."

Gustave had trouble finding a way to open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Ghotos Tower<strong>

Chaor was waiting outside the tower. He knew Lord Van Bloot was aware of his presence. He wasn't quiet at all when he brought a big part of his army. Takinom was by his side and Agitos at his other side with a bag on him. They looked at the closed gate of the tower.

Van Bloot landed at the entrance and he looked at Chaor. They both glared at each other's.

"Lord Chaor. Why are you honoring me of your presence with your army?" Van Bloot asked.

Chaor glared at him, but he controlled his fury: "We are here because you did something illegal."

"Illegal? I did nothing illegal my king," Lord Van Bloot replied.

Agitos smirked and he took a step forward: "Nothing illegal?"

"Yes," Bloot replied.

"I have proof that you are lying. We know you have a weapon forbidden and we are here," Agitos said with a bigger smirk.

Van Bloot knew he was in trouble. He wasn't dump, but decided to wait before using coercive force: "You suspect something? What is it?"

"You have a battlegear forbidden to be in your possession," Agitos opened his bag and showed Van Bloot. "I think you know what will happen now."

Bloot saw it and knew they will inspect his castle everywhere until they found Gustave. The worst part was that he found nothing from the boy. He said nothing important and knew that he put himself, his castle, his troop and his son in danger for nothing. He looked at Chaor and Agitos.

"You are coming to claim the weapon," Van Bloot replied.

"We are doing a full inspection of the castle and confiscate anything that could oppose me Bloot," Chaor replied.

Lord Van Bloot hid his reaction well. He knew that if they check everywhere, his son will be found. He knew his son would be constantly in danger the moment Chaor would be aware of him. He had only one option. Lord Van Bloot raised his arm and suddenly dropped it.

Blast came from the Castle as Van Bloot flew back in Gothos Tower. The Underworlders under Chaor command saw the blast and they jumped down. Explosions resonated around them and some were injured or death.

"Surprise attack! Charge now before they close the gate!" Chaor ordered. His eyes were frown at the surprised attack and were the first charging forward. His soldiers followed him under the fire of the cannon. The gate started to lift, but Chaor was now in range and used his fire attack to destroy the chain lifting the gate. The gate felt and stayed open.

The underworlder charged in the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Ghotos tower<strong>

Gustave heard the loud sound of the gate falling violently and knew it was Chaor coming to get him back. Gustave was realistic and thought he was there because of his bracelet. He didn't mind that much about. Compare to his parents, Chaor was giving more attention to him than them.

He found nothing to help him get out of the chamber and searched elsewhere. He looked at the window. He gave up jumping outside of the window, but walked closer and looked under the window. He saw there was a line where the outside walls were forward and he could step on it. He knew it was risky, if he failed, he was dead. Gustave thought for a minute.

"Here goes nothing," Gustave said. _I'm going to do something incredibly stupid just to escape the castle. _He passed the window and put his foot on the line of the wall. He noticed he had not a big marge of maneuver when he'll slide on the wall. If he slipped he was dead.

He started sliding against the wall to a window a little far away while he heard the battle below. He ignored the sound of the fight and erased any distraction of his mind without any problem. He also didn't look on the ground or he'll lose his balance. He continued without too much trouble. He reached the other window and he returned inside. Once he was alright, his legs trembled and felt on his knee.

"First time of my life...Something scared me," Gustave commented, putting his hand on his forehead and moving the sweat away. He stood up and walked near the door. He put his ear on it and heard nothing. "Empty, they must be fighting right now the invaders."

Gustave opened the door and walked in a long corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Entrance of Gothos Tower<strong>

The battle was intense and aggressive at the entrance. The Underworlder loyal to Van Bloot tried to eliminate the enemies as they entered in the gate. As long as they were at the entrance, they flew of those serving Chaor would be constant and won't overcome them. Van Bloot eliminated the opponents coming at him or attacking his soldier one by one with his altitude average. The battle was intense and those under Chaor couldn't penetrate the defense, but Chaor came furiously and released his rage. Chaor created a breach in the defense and his soldier took the opportunity to use it and strike hard in the defense.

Chaor looked in the air and smirked as he saw Van Bloot face. He jumped in the air and grabbed Bloot. He threw him on the ground and prepared a fireball when he was hit at the face by a fist. He was thrown against a wall and looked at the one who stopped his attack. He crossed the gaze of Atrapol who joined the fight with a long Bastard sword on his back.

"This is the Pyro Sword. It isn't an illegal battlegear. It's a recently custom make sword," Atrapol told Chaor. He focused his power on the sword as he drew it. The Pyro sword ignited in a pale orange and white fire. "If I didn't have those gloves," He slashed his sword and a line of fire strikes chaor's soldier. "My hands would have melted already."

He charged at Chaor who threw a Power Pulse and hit the chest of Bloot loyal soldier. He almost lost his balance and reclaimed it.

"You speak too much Atrapol," Chaor said.

"My lord. Focus on the others. I'll take care of Chaor for you," Atrapol said charging at Chaor. He swung his Pyro sword and Chaor ignited his hands with fire before grabbing it.

Chaor smirked as he replied: "You think you can defeat me with this sword. I might not be Magmon, but I am the ruler of the Underworld. I know how to counter fire attack."

Atrapol replied: "I am not surprise at all."

He drew back his sword and tried to slash Chaor who either blocked or dodged the blade of the sword.

Takinom flew in the air and saw Van Bloot attacking the left flank. She looked at him and charged. She concentrated a fire attack and threw it after Van Bloot attacked another enemy. Van Bloot saw the attack at the last second and was hit at his stomach. He grunted in pain and maintained his balance with his wings.

"Takinom. What are you doing here with your mate?" Van Bloot asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"No need to answer," she replied before throwing a flame at him.

Van Bloot blocked with the same attack before charging at her and entering in a close range fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Top floor of Gothos Tower<strong>

Gustave heard the battle intensify below him and he was a little surprised by the loud sound.

"I'm at the top floor and I can hear them clearly. I can't believe they are that violent," he put his hand on his chin and added: "Although, Rothar was really brutal against Zalvar in a short time. Guess this is who they are. Even so, I really need to get out of here. I might get kill in a cross fire or injured. I can already hear what Zalvar and Bel will tell if it happened; if I'm injured of course."

Gustave walked until he passed in front of the chamber where he was imprisoned. He stopped looking at it when he remembered that he didn't have time for that. He walked in the gothic castle with the gray wall. He stopped when he thought he was getting lost and looked around. He luckily saw the stairs and climbed them down of one floor. He stopped when he heard something and hid behind the wall leading him out of the stairs.

"Come on! We have to hurry and defeat the invaders!" a soldier shouted as they near the stairs in such a hurry that they failed to detect the boy or saw his foot lightly sticking out of his hiding spot.

Gustave let them pass and sighted in relief. He looked around and saw none of them.

"I have to follow them if I want to get out of here," the boy sighted.

He followed the sound of their footstep, but knew he will lose them very soon as they were faster than him. He reached the stairs when he could hear them.

"At least, I'm another floor down," Gustave said before he heard a loud explosion. "Getting worse and explosive down there. I really need to hurry up."

* * *

><p><strong>Gothos Tower: Entrance<strong>

The battle continued at the entrance and the troops under the command of Chaor were slowly taking the upper hands. They were more numerous and were also gaining the bridge and facilitating the entry of fresher troop. Van Bloot was busy fighting against Takinom and couldn't give command and his loyal soldier named Atrapol was also busy fighting against Chaor to give his own command.

Atrapol received a fire punch at his face and was thrown against a wall. He grunted in pain before standing up with his sword and prepared his attack. He saw lava coming at him and jumped to the right and slid on the ground before countered with a punch as he extended his arm. He hit Chaor at his stomach and thrown him away.

Atrapol took a short glance of the battlefield and knew they won't win. _Even if we lose, we won't go down without a fight. I will protect my true lord Van Bloot._

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of chapter 26.<p>

Next chapter: Gothos Tower siege part 1


	28. Chapter 27: Gothos Tower siege part 2

**Chapter 27: Gothos Tower siege part 2**

Gustave continued descending the stairs as he heard the sound of the battle becoming more intense. He knew he was getting closer when he bumped against the back of a creature. He raised his head and saw feathers on them. The green underworlder turned around and the boy saw how much similar he looked to Van Bloot.

"You are his son right?" Gustave asked as he stood up.

The harpy sighted and replied: "Yes. And you are Gustave right?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"Kan Bloot son of Lord Van Bloot."

"Okay. Listen Kan. I have to go out before it turned too bad for everyone," Gustave said.

"You mean about the attack?" Kan asked.

Gustave nodded.

"You shouldn't try to get out. There's only one way out and it's by the battlefield. Even if you go out, Chaor won't back down until my father is dead," Kan replied.

Gustave looked in the eyes of the harpy and saw the iris trembling in fear. The boy sighted and said: "You want to join the fight right?"

"Yes! I want to protect my father!" Kan shouted. He dropped his head and grunted: "But if I do that, I'm going to die or caused his death. It's your fault you know Gustave. If you weren't here, none of this would have happen."

"But sooner or later, this would happen," Gustave replied.

"You can go now, but please, don't tell anyone that you saw me. It would hurt my father and I'll be a walking creature that could only go to his doom."

Gustave didn't say anything and looked at the wings of Kan. They were lowered and seemed close to hit the ground.

"I won't tell anything," Gustave told the harpy. He continued running to safety and left Kan alone.

"Bel best friend hum? I can't see why right now, but you are an interesting guy," Kan said.

* * *

><p><strong>Entrance of Gothos Tower<strong>

Atrapol was thrown against the ceiling and felt on the ground. Smoke came out of the armor and the armor lightly turned red. He grunted painfully as he used the sword to stand up. He looked at Chaor and they both showed panted, exhausted of the battle.

"How long can you still fight?" Chaor asked.

"Until you fall Chaor," Atrapol replied. He raised his hand and shouted: "**Rock Wave!**"

He hit the ground and rock raised and hit Chaor on his chest. The ruler of the Underworld grunted in pain as he was thrown against the ceiling. He landed face first on the ground as Atrapol charged with his sword. Chaor saw him coming and dodged the blade at the last second and kicked the sword away. Atrapol grunted when he was punched at his face. He dodged the next attack from the ruler of the Underworld and countered with Iron balls. Chaor raised his arms and blocked some of them with it, but one his snout and blood came out.

"Not bad," Chaor grunted, glaring at Atrapol with his blue eyes.

Atrapol was hit by a fireball and almost lost his balance.

Around them, the battle continued as the soldiers of Chaor continued to gain the upper hand on those loyal for Van Bloot.

Takinom attacked with a Power Pulse and hit the face of Van Bloot. The harpy grunted in pain as he opened his wings to maintain his balance. He flew higher and raised his hand. He threw Granite Balls at Takinom before disappeared from her sight.

Takinom was hit by the attack and searched around for Van Bloot. She was hit on her back and almost felt on the ground before she flew higher in the air. She looked around her and flew away; she felt the wing near her face at the last second and knew he almost hit her.

"Give me a Spectral Viewer," she ordered one of the soldiers that thrown it to her. She grabbed it and looked around. She saw Van Bloot face near her and hit the jaw of the rulers of Gothos Tower.

Van Bloot was thrown against the ceiling. He spun around himself and landed on the roof, feet first, swung his wings and charged at Takinom again. They were in close range and their punches and kicks collided, Van Bloot kicked the Spectral Viewer away, but Takinom knew where he was. She threw a fire attack right on his chest and almost lost his balance. He stopped being invisible and Takinom followed up with a Power Pulse. He landed on the ground and grunted painfully. He tried to stand up, but couldn't.

The battle moved toward his end and Van Bloot reached his limit. The soldiers knew it was soon over and they all double their effort to fight back.

It was then that Gustave arrived at the battlefield. He saw that they were fighting and saw the floor covered with holes and some bloods on it, cracked on the walls and ceiling. He wasn't really perturbed by the battle, but he saw Atrapol beaten up by Chaor and was also reaching his limit. He didn't really care for anyone, but he thought about Atrapol and Van Bloot. He knew that Atrapol would soon be a father and if he died in this battle, he wasn't sure if his wife would also die, but knowing Chaor, it was a possibility.

As for Van Bloot, he didn't like him, but he wondered what his son thought of him. He knew Kan was worried for his father.

He heard a loud sound and saw Atrapol on the ground and tried to stand up. He was hit by an attack on his chest and the Underworlder slid on the ground and hit the wall behind him. He was closed to Gustave and he saw his eyes shining weakly.

_The battle is over for Atrapol. _Gustave thought in his mind.

He saw Chaor coming closer to Atrapol and wondered how it would end. Chaor walked closer to Atrapol. When he was near the fallen Underworlder, he raised his right hand and was about to finish Atrapol.

"It is time for you to die Atrapol. Those who fight against me, I destroy them," Chaor said.

He pointed his arm toward Atrapol and was about to fired his finishing strike. Gustave wondered what he should do and the question spun in his mind. It spun and spun in his mind as he wondered what he should do. He shouldn't worry for Atrapol or Chaor in this battle, but the thought of Atrapol son losing his father made him hesitated.

Gustave closed his eyes and said in his mind as a conclusion: _I guess I don't want a child to live my situation._

Chaor threw a powerful attack of fire. It charged at the direction of Atrapol. Gustave mind became bland and dashed forward. He ran in front of Atrapol. As he appeared in front of the Underworlder, Chaor grunted surprised to see the boy there and Atrapol eyes widened as he realised that Gustave was about to take a hit for him. Gustave crossed his arms in front of him. He suddenly felt the arm holding the bracelet becoming hotter and hotter. Gustave suddenly felt something drained from him. The attack of Chaor stopped in front of Gustave by a shield that took the symbol of the underworld, surrender by fire. A loud and sharp sound resonated as it entered in contact.

The soldiers grunted in pain by the sudden shriek sound, even when they covered their ears, and the battle was temporary stopped.

Gustave looked around him and saw the soldiers looking at him. He then looked at Chaor and realised that he had an opportunity to end this. In one second, he knew what to say.

"Cease this battle now Chaor," Gustave ordered.

"You cannot order me around Gustave!" Chaor shouted his name.

"I won't tolerate more blood to be spread for me. Do as I say or I'll end my life, it will be better than letting anything I hold value to fall in any hands," Gustave said raised his right hand.

Chaor glared at the boy furiously for a second before a small smile appeared on his lip. His eyes showed rage while his small smile showed amusement toward the boy. He knew he was about to do something he'll hate, but what Gustave held in his bracelet was more important than Van Bloot head. "I feel the heard of an Underworlder in you Gustave. You said that you will end your life, but you mean that you are ready to fight me. I don't know why, but I'm ready to spare them," he turned his head toward his soldier. "Let's move out of here Van Bloot now knows that he shouldn't annoy me anymore. Next time, you won't be lucky," he said pointed his claw at the throat of Van Bloot.

The soldiers were confused, but those who knew about Gustave bracelet understood the reason. They walked away and Chaor waited for Gustave to come. The boy didn't take a step when he heard: "Why?"

He looked at Atrapol and replied calmly: "Fatherhood," before walking away without being more specific.

Atrapol understood what he meant and nodded.

The soldiers and Van Bloot only observed the soldiers walking away. None of them did anything to waste this miracle saving. Once they were alone, Van Bloot stood up and weakly walked at his son room and checked if everything was alright.

Atrapol watched the empty hallway leading outside: _He did this for my son. He wanted him to have his father alive._

* * *

><p><strong>On the way back to Underworld city<strong>

Gustave walked by the side of his guardian Zalvar and quietly said.

"Did they do anything to you Gustave?" Zalvar asked.

Gustave nodded negatively: "Nothing really bad. I just cooperate without answering anything. I pissed Van Bloot a lot by doing that."

"I'm surprise you manage to do that without any consequence," Zalvar replied.

"As I said, I cooperate without really answering the important answers. He never asked about that thing, so I didn't reply or lead him to it," Gustave replied with a small smile.

"Gustave. Once we are back, you'll need to start learning how to properly defend yourself and also how you used that shield that resist the power of Chaor," Zalvar said.

"Chaos asked about it, but I really don't know how. It just happened. I want to know too," Gustave said putting his hand on his hidden bracelet. He smirked when he looked at Zalvar and said: "Right. One a side note, you are a heavy sleeper because I could wake you up."

"You little- I was affected by a mugic," Zalvar sighted and added with a small smile: "Anyway, once we are back, we should rest before doing anything else."

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown location<strong>

"Finally! Something interesting is finally happening!" a voice shouted joyfully. Fire scattered around him and he expressed his joy.

He wasn't alone as the other's grunted as they dodged his flame.

"CALM DOWN SEERYN!" Unda screamed.

"You almost burned her clothes," Norm said.

"That's just going to motivate me," Seeryn replied.

He received water right at his face and the fire elementarist coughed as water came out of his mouth and smoke came out of his skin.

"I'm the first one who will be come to him and train him. I'll finally be back to Perim. I miss my birth home so much," Seeryn said.

"We know that, but you don't have to turn us on fire to express your joy," Silv told him.

"Yeah," Seeryn sighted. He looked at Gustave as he was halfway home with his guardian by his side: "So...When shall I join him? We never said if it was once one of them awakes the bracelet or when all of them awake the bracelets."

"True. Cothica never gave us any precision about it. Well...Looks like you have to wait for him to come back and know it," Norm said with a small smirk.

Seeryn let himself fall on his knee and screamed: "NOOOOO!"

"Don't be over dramatic," Silv replied.

...

"Joykiller," Seeryn said.

* * *

><p>AC: One more chapter before the end with the Underworld. The next one will be about the M'arrillian.<p> 


	29. Chapter 28: Back Home

**Chapter 28: Back Home**

Gustave was back in his house with Zalvar. One day passed and the boy thought back about his rescue. He was glad to be back home and didn't regret saving Atrapol. As for Lord Van Bloot, he didn't really care if he was saved or not, he kidnapped him at the first place. He didn't want to defend him. Gustave also didn't regret to hold his promise and never spoke about the son of Lord Van Bloot.

"I don't have the Stockholm syndrome at least," he said to himself with a small smile.

He heard Zalvar coming near him and said: "You know Chaor isn't really happy that you stop him from killing Lord Van Bloot once and for all right?"

Gustave looked at his guardian and replied: "I know. I just did what was right. I don't care he's thinking."

"I know that very well. Gustave, do you still ignore how to you used that power?"

"I don't know at all. I tried to figure it out, but nothing came to my mind. I gave up trying to figure it out. Anyway, when do you want to start my training?" Gustave asked.

"Not today. I'm sure Bel wants to see you since you are safe. You know how he is," Zalvar replied with a smile.

"True. He must have been worried for me. We are friends after all," Gustave replied.

"I'll bring you to the castle. I don't think it's good you walk alone at any place anymore," Zalvar said.

The boy nodded. After they are, they walked at the direction of the castle and once they were there, they entered inside. Gustave wondered where his friend was when they heard loud sound coming from a room. They walked there and once they entered inside, they saw Chaor training his son in battle.

There were in a room surrounded with solid black stone that only knew how brutal the training was in there. At the center of it, Chaor was giving his son a brutal training to harden him up. His son dodged grunted in pain when his father hit him at his face. Bel almost lost his balance, but used his tail to remain on his feet. Chaor continued his training and the battle became intense.

Zalvar and Gustave waited for the training to end, it wasn't long before Bel was too tired to continue the training. He sat on the ground and panted, his body covered with bruise and some part of his skin lightly burned. Gustave was impress by how resilient his friend was and from Chaor small smile, he also was.

_I think Bel inherit the best from his parents, physically of course. _Gustave thought.

"This shall be enough for your first training day. It was pitiful son," Chaor commented.

Bel grunted and replied to his father: "It is only my first day father. I'll urgh...show you one day."

"I'll like to see that," Chaor replied grinning at his son.

Bel grumbled a few words and stood up. It took a while to do it because of his ached body. He turned around and saw his friend Gustave. He smiled and walked at his friend direction.

"Gustave! I'm so glad to see you are finally back here!" Bel shouted before grunting in pain when his body remembered him that he was beaten.

"Me too my friend," Gustave replied, waiting for Bel to reach him. It took a while before he was in front of him.

Bel was in front of his friend. He put his hand on his back and cracked his spine: "Urgh. My dad showed no mercy at all. He gives a serious training. One day, I'll be strong to stand on my own and protect you."

"I need to defend myself too Bel. That's why I'll start training too," Gustave replied.

"Training is over for me today...I think I'll die if I continue right now," Bel grunted. He gave a smile at his friend and gave him a sign with his head. Gustave nodded and followed him outside the training room, leaving Chaor and Zalvar alone.

"My king. Pardon me for asking it, but how was your son?" Zalvar asked out of curiosity.

Chaor had a small smile and simply replied: "Not too bad. He's hard like me and strong, but his elemental powers are underdeveloped and it will take a long time for him to be ready. He will inherit the throne one day after all. Now, if you have nothing else, you can wait until Gustave is back, unless you know more about what he did."

"He doesn't know anything else about it. I'm sure he thought about it, but he found nothing else," Zalvar replied after he sighted.

Chaor grumbled and gave one last thought as he walked out of the room: "Why did he use it to protect Atrapol?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bel Chamber<strong>

Bel opened the door to his chamber and entered in there. His back was painful as he sat on his bed. He looked at his friend Gustave and smiled.

"I'm so glad you were saved, even if it was by my father," Bel commented before cracking his back: "I don't know what you will do if you were dead. I never had a best friend. Agitos was the closest thing of a friend and he served my father."

"That's true Bel," Gustave replied sitting by the side of his friend. He looked at the prince of the Underworld and asked: "What happen to you Bel?"

"Father beat me."

"That's not what I meant. Why are you training to fight? You aren't interest in it and you are less hostile toward your father," Gustave replied.

"I am?" Bel asked surprised. He grumbled in pain when his arm snapped. "I didn't notice. Stupid pain."

"You didn't say that your father was stupid or insult him in any ways," Gustave replied. He lightly hit the stomach of his friend who grunted in pain.

"Argh! That hurts!" Bel shouted.

"I didn't hit you that hard Bel. Chaor showed you no mercy," Gustave commented.

"That's my father to you. He said that he'll train me as if I was in a real fight. He also ordered me not to use a healing mugic for an hour. He said I have to get us to the pain," Bel grumbled. He shook his head and gave a side glance: "My friend. I want to fight for a reason. I want to be strong enough to protect you. I was foolish and try saving you, but I realised I was just weak. I am only a punching bag, as you said, for now. I cannot fight back. Anyway, you want to continue reading a book?"

"Yes," Gustave said pocking Bel arm.

"Don't touch me. It's...painful. Don't tease me that way," Bel replied massaging his arm. He stopped massaging it when he hurt himself.

"Is your tail painful too?" Gustave asked.

"No. The only thing I manage to let out of his hand and feet," Bel replied.

Gustave stood up and read something while Bel endured a living hell out of his aching body. After an hour, Gustave heard the mugic played and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Finally I can heal my body. I love when I'm not in pain," Bel joyfully said. Gustave sighted when he heard his friend saying: "Why are you studying the other tribes?"

Gustave looked at his friend and replied: "Curiosity, only that."

"Curiosity. It's good to know about the other tribes. Anyway," Bel said nothing as he put the book on the table and grabbed his friend. He squeezed him with his arms against his chest and said: "Maybe it's weird, but I'm just that glad you are alright," Bel said before releasing him and putting him on the ground. "You are going to learn how to defend yourself too right?"

"Yes. At least, I know how to fight a little compare to you," Gustave replied.

Bel laughed loudly and sarcastically said: "Yeah. I think a human can fight well."

Gustave didn't reply and let him laugh.

"Oh. You are serious my friend. Why don't you show me?" Bel asked.

"Alright and-"

"Punch me. Punch right in front of you. You are not like my father. I won't hurt that much."

"I don't think it's a g-"

"Don't be a pussy. Punch right in front of you," Bel insisted.

"No. I'll punch y-"

"Come on. Are you scared to hurt yourself?"

"No."

"Then punch rig-" Gustave did it and cut Bel. Gustave fist hit right between his legs, which was in front of him. Bel face twitched before he screamed: "ARGH!" He put his hands between his legs and felt on the ground. He stayed there for a minute before he stood up and glared at the boy. "You want to fight?" he smiled as he stood up and walked closer to Gustave.

Bel jumped at his friend and grabbed him. He used his claw to lightly scratch the head of his friend and said: "You should never hit a royal one here you know!"

"You asked for it. It was right in front of me," Gustave replied calmly, despite his annoyance from the lightly pain his friend was causing him.

After a while, they were on the floor, Gustave was resting against the large chest of the young demon. They both breathed loudly.

"Gustave. You are the best thing that happens in my life. You might not realise it, but you are my best friend. I never want to lose you, no matter what. I am ready to fight and protect you," Bel told his friend again.

Gustave lightly smiled and replied: "Are you a good friend Bel."

"Good friend?" Bel asked a little hurt.

"I have four best friends already before I met you. Since I was three, I was friend with them. So I know them more than you, but without you, I think I would have been by myself," Gustave replied.

Bel tail twitched sadly before he asked: "Can I be your fifth best friend then?"

Gustave looked at his friend and thought about it. He eventually answered: "Why did you need to ask. I should have said it. You are also one of my best friends. I miss seeing them in my world."

Bel smiled as he heard that: "Gustave. Can I ask you something?"

"What do you want to know?" Gustave asked.

"I want to know how the world you came from looks like. I am curious about it," Bel asked with a smile.

"There is so many things to say about it. First thing is that the only intelligent being are humans, compare to here where there is many tribes. We live in the Overworld, but we aren't overworlders," Gustave started.

"So...There aren't any wars in your world since you are only one big tribe?" Bel asked, dreaming it was true.

"It's the opposite actually. There is more wars between us because we are divided by religion and ideology," Gustave said.

"One broken tribe you have," Bel commented. "How can the same kind are fighting against each other's. You are of the same tribe."

"Maybe it's because we are all the same. We have nothing to rant our rage and bloodlust, so only ourselves. That's who we are," Gustave guessed.

"Maybe no intelligent being are made to be at peace with each other's. We are all trying to destroy each other's," Bel concluded.

"I guess we are bound to be that way my friend," Gustave replied.

"We should bring up the fun stuff about your world Gustave. Tell me the fun stuff you have in your world," Bel asked.

"There is a lot in our world. We have books like here, card games, video games-"

"Video games? What's video?" Bel asked.

"It's like the image in the crystal...but different. I...I don't know how to explain it. I just play it with my friends," Gustave replied.

"Anything else about your world you want to share?" Bel asked.

"There are so many things about my world I can tell you."

"Then tell me, I'm ready to learn more about it."

Gustave then explained everything about his world while Bel listened, interested in it.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of chapter 28. We now more to the M'arrillians.<p>

Next chapter: What to do with Alena?


End file.
